


Float

by LilacChocolate



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alpha! Seungcheol, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Yoon Jeonghan, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Breeding Kink, Dirty Talk, Female genitalia, First Dates, First Kiss, First Meetings, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, Kissing, Knotting, M/M, Mating, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Omega! Jeonghan, Possessive Behavior, Smut, Top Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups, thigh riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2019-07-29 01:17:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 41,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16253675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilacChocolate/pseuds/LilacChocolate
Summary: Seungcheol, a prideful but poor alpha, falls in love with a rich and beautiful omega called Jeonghan. Will their class difference keep them from being together?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [notsatanplease](https://archiveofourown.org/users/notsatanplease/gifts).



Seungcheol glared down at the book in his hands. He needed it. He really did. But he had absolutely no idea how to work this stupid book takeout machine in the library of his university. He was an engineering student, for goodness sake, yet he couldn’t make heads or tails of it.

He should just leave it and go and buy it like the other students could. But if he did that, then he and his little brother, Chan, wouldn’t be able to eat this week. His loan from the university only went so far. As it was, the loan combined with his mother’s wage only just paid the rent and bills, let alone food. He couldn’t afford to buy the book. He would have to take it out.

With a sigh, Seungcheol tried to use the machine again. His best friend, Josh, had offered to buy him the book, but Seungcheol had refused. He did need it, but Seungcheol was an alpha. Josh was a beta, and Seungcheol didn’t want his pity. He knew Josh didn’t mean for it to be demeaning, but this was only a book. It wouldn’t be the end of the world if he couldn’t get it. He would only accept the younger boy’s offer of money if it meant his family would starve or be homeless, which Seungcheol knew was extreme, but he just couldn’t accept Josh’s help. For a poor alpha, Seungcheol sure was prideful.

Besides, if he took Josh’s money, then he would have to do something for him in return, which he usually wouldn’t mind doing, but he already knew what this favour would be. He couldn’t even really describe it as a favour, to be honest. Josh just wanted to set him up on a date with an omega friend of his. And whilst Seungcheol didn’t particularly mind going on a date, he just really didn’t have the time. In between doing his university work and taking care of Chan, there was no way he could go on a date. Finding a mate would have to wait until he was done with university and had a secure job where he could provide for his family.

‘Can I help you? You look like you want to punch the machine.’

Seungcheol turned around and the glare immediately disappeared from his eyes. Forget what he just said about dating. He’d make time for this gorgeous man who had offered him help. He had short blond hair that was parted in the middle of his forehead, and a few strands fell down into his eyes. They were such a pretty brown colour, and the glossy orbs blinked up at Seungcheol through small and round silver-rimmed glasses. He was on the taller side for an omega, but he was ever so slightly smaller than Seungcheol. If he lifted his head a little bit, he could probably nestle the omega under his chin quite nicely. His body looked small and lithe, too. He would feel almost weightless against Seungcheol, he was certain of it. And god, his smell. It was so sweet, like vanilla ice cream. He’d definitely find the time to date him.

‘Are you okay?’

Seungcheol nodded, only just realising he’d been staring at the omega. ‘Err, yes.’

‘Do you need me to show you how to use the machine?’

The alpha chuckled and scratched the back of his neck. ‘If you wouldn’t mind.’ He handed the omega the book and he smiled when he saw the cover.

‘A children’s book?’

‘Err, yes? Am I not allowed to take it out?’

The omega smiled up at him. ‘Oh, you can take it out. I was just surprised. Most university students don’t take out children’s novels.’ He swiped the book under the bar code reader, then handed it to Seungcheol. ‘I think it’s cute. Can I ask why you’re taking it out?’

‘Oh, I’m an engineering student. I want to make toys for children that are affordable, so I read children’s books to find out what they like that’s not on the market yet. I have a little brother, too, and affordable toys would be great for him, to be honest.’

The omega’s smile got wider. This alpha was so sweet. Most of the alphas he encountered were the stereotypical ones: arrogant and stupid. He’d never met one that could even be described as sweet by any stretch of the imagination. Even without all of that, the omega couldn’t deny that the alpha was attractive. He had a strong jaw, pale skin, and shiny short black hair. He was gorgeous. And imagining him playing with children just made him ten times more attractive.

‘Do you work in the library?’ Seungcheol asked. He wouldn’t usually ask, he wasn’t that extroverted or sociable, but he needed to know more about the beautiful omega. And if he worked in the library, then Seungcheol knew where he could find him.

‘Yes. Only part-time, though. I’m a dance student at the university, too.’

Seungcheol drifted off again, imagining the omega before him dancing. He was certain that he would look magnificent. ‘Would I have seen you in anything?’

The omega laughed. ‘No. I don’t really participate in the shows here. I want to be a dance teacher. I love children, too.’

‘What’s your name?’ Seungcheol asked, biting his lip. ‘You know, in case I need help taking a book out again.’

The omega smirked. ‘Yoon Jeonghan. You?’

Seungcheol smiled. Jeonghan was such a pretty name and it suited him so well. ‘I’m Choi Seungcheol.’

‘Can I call you Cheolie?’

The alpha chuckled. Most omegas weren’t usually so cheeky, but Seungcheol was beginning to think that Jeonghan wasn’t like most omegas. ‘Of course, you can.’

Jeonghan took his phone out of his pocket. ‘Here, put your number in. That way you can call me when you about to beat up the book machine again. I think it would be funny to watch.’

Seungcheol took the omega’s phone and typed in his number. ‘I’m not that violent, not like other alphas.’

‘I know,’ Jeonghan said, his voice softer now. ‘You’re sweet.’

The alpha felt his face heat up and he handed back the phone. ‘So are you.’

Jeonghan smirked. ‘You won’t be saying that once you get to know me more.’

‘So, you’re saying there’ll be a next time?’

The omega hummed and stepped closer to Seungcheol, the quiet sound coming out as breathy and high-pitched. ‘There might be.’

Seungcheol’s hands twitched. Jeonghan was so close to him. He could just reach out and hold him around the waist if he wanted to. But he wouldn’t. He had no idea how he was supposed to court an omega, but manhandling them on your first meeting definitely wasn’t protocol.

He tore his eyes away from Jeonghan’s slim waist and focused on his eyes. They were even prettier up close. So beautiful.

‘Thank you,’ Jeonghan said with a blush and Seungcheol spluttered as he took a step back. Had he said that out loud?!

The omega cleared his throat. ‘I should be getting back to work. I’ll see you around, Cheolie.’

‘Y-yeah. Bye, Jeonghan.’

The pretty librarian smiled before reluctantly walking away. He unfortunately really did have a job to do, as well as some coursework, but the smell of that alpha was intoxicating. He couldn’t quite put his finger on what it was exactly, but it reminded him of wood, of a forest, but on a hot day just after the grass had been mown. It was gorgeous. He’d definitely be thinking about Seungcheol tonight.

Once he was certain the omega was out of earshot, Seungcheol groaned. He couldn’t remember the last time he’d met an omega that beautiful before that was unmated. He’d be crazy not to see him again, despite his living circumstances.

His phone suddenly vibrated in his pocket and Seungcheol couldn’t help the blush that encompassed all of his face when he read the notification on the screen.

_Unknown number:_

_Hey, Cheolie, it’s Jeonghan. Save my number in your phone. I’d like to see you again sometime ;)_

The alpha bit his lip and stared at the message for a few more moments before he saved the number under the name ‘ _Angel_ ’. That name suited him perfectly, too.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seungcheol prepares a present to court Jeonghan with.

Seungcheol cupped the heart paperweight in his hands as he attempted to sand down the rough edges quietly. He’d made it in class after going to the library, unable to stop thinking about Jeonghan. He only had chance to cut out the wooden shape on the bandsaw in between doing his current class project, and now he was trying to sand it down by hand. He needed it to be ready for tomorrow: he had his heart set on going to the library again to see the beautiful omegan librarian and give it to him as a present.

He had done some reading on his phone in between his eventful library visit and his class and found that in order to start courting an omega, a gift had to be given. He couldn’t afford something expensive. Hell, he couldn’t even afford to buy Jeonghan some flowers, which was the most traditional courting proposal gift. But he could do this. The wood was only from the scrap pile of MDF in the woodwork classroom, but Seungcheol was good at his craft. He could make even something cheap and dirty look amazing.

But he really didn’t know if he could get this done by tomorrow, not at this pace, anyway. He looked over at where his younger brother, Chan, was sleeping on one of the twin beds. He was still in his school uniform, and he was cuddling a blue bear their mother had made to his chest.

Seungcheol put the paperweight down and went to sit on his own bed, watching over his six-year-old brother as he slept. Their bedroom was tiny, only just big enough for two single beds, a desk that Seungcheol did his university work on, a wardrobe, and a box filled with Chan’s toys, most of them having been made by Seungcheol.

It hadn’t always been like this. Seungcheol and his family used to live in a spacious apartment in the centre of Seoul. But six years ago, just after Seungcheol’s mother fell pregnant with Chan, his father had been killed in a hit and run accident, and it went downhill from there. They used the money from the sale of their apartment to buy a cheap flat on the outskirts of Seoul, and used the rest of it to pay the hospital bills for when Chan was born. With Seungcheol’s mother’s wage, they were able to make ends meet, but as the years went by, prices went up, and Seungcheol’s maintenance loan from his university came just in time. But he wasn’t sure how much longer they could survive like this. And he definitely wasn’t sure if Jeonghan would even want to court him once he found out about Seungcheol’s financial situation, but he had to try.

He heard the front door open and close and Seungcheol went back over to his desk, commencing to sand the paperweight quietly so he wouldn’t wake up Chan.

His bedroom door opened a moment later and he looked up, giving his mum a small smile when she stepped inside.

‘Hi, mum.’

‘Hey, Seungcheol.’ She came over to his desk and wrapped her arms around his shoulders and placed a kiss on the top of his head. ‘Did you have a good day?’ she whispered.

‘It was amazing,’ he said, still sanding slowly.

‘Oh? What happened?’

He smiled and looked up at his mum. ‘I met someone. An omega. His name is Jeonghan. He’s the most beautiful person I’ve ever seen. I want to court him. So I’m making this for him.’

She returned his smile even though she looked exhausted: she’d gone to work at seven thirty this morning, and it was six thirty in the evening now. ‘Is he kind?’

‘He’s the best.’

‘Does he know about…?’

Seungcheol sighed and went back to sanding. ‘No. But I don’t know what his financial position is either. I really like him, mum,’ he said, putting the paperweight down, feeling a little defeated.

She picked up the paperweight, her thumbs smoothing over the now shiny surface. ‘And you met him today?’

‘Yeah.’

‘And you made this already?’

‘Yes.’

She hummed and rested her chin on her son’s head. ‘And you can’t stop thinking about him?’

‘What are you suggesting?’

She chuckled slightly. ‘Nothing malicious. He sounds like he might be your soul mate.’

Seungcheol smiled. ‘I really hope so, mum. I think you’d like him. He’s really sweet and cheeky and he’s a dance student at the university. He’s training to be a dance teacher so he can teach children.’

‘You’re right, I would like him. He sounds wonderful, Seungcheol.’ She pressed another kiss to her son’s head. Before her husband had died, she had been a dance teacher at a studio in the centre of Seoul, but she had to give up her passion for a higher paid corporate job. And it still didn’t pay enough. ‘You go and work on that in the living room. I’ll take care of Chan, then we’ll have dinner when you’re done.’

Seungcheol turned around and smiled at his mum. ‘Thank you.’ He kissed her on the cheek, then grabbed the paperweight and sandpaper and left the room.

Mrs Choi smiled as she watched her son go, then she sighed. This Jeonghan boy sounded amazing, and there was a strong chance that they were soul mates, going off the way Seungcheol felt about him after only knowing him for one day, but there was the unfortunate issue of money. Alphas were supposed to be able to take care of their omegan mates, and whilst Seungcheol would do everything in his power to look after his mate, even more so if they were his soul mate, there was a strong chance that the omega would reject him if their social standing was too different. She could hope that Jeonghan and his family were just as poor as they were.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Tumblr](http://www.lilacchocolate.tumblr.com)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seungcheol goes to ask Jeonghan permission to court him.

Seungcheol’s heart thrummed in his chest as he entered the university library. The paperweight was in the pocket of his hoodie and it felt like it was burning a hole in there. He’d waited all day for his classes to be over so he could come to the library to give Jeonghan the courting gift that he’d made him. He didn’t even know if the gorgeous omega would be working today, but he’d come back every day to check. He wouldn’t be able to forgive himself if he didn’t try to get Yoon Jeonghan to become his boyfriend.

He quickly searched the ground floor. There was no sign of the omega among the computers, so Seungcheol went upstairs. All of the books were on the first floor, as were the takeout machines. That was where they’d both been yesterday. Maybe Jeonghan only worked on the first floor?

Seungcheol began searching again, walking up and down the aisles of bookshelves. He couldn’t smell that Jeonghan was here. The scent of books and air freshener was overpowering the natural scents of other people and Seungcheol was getting desperate. What if Jeonghan wasn’t working today? What if he was with some other alpha? Seungcheol felt a growl rising up in his throat at the thought of that, but he supressed it. He hadn’t been brought up to be that kind alpha. Protective, yes, possessive, no. He wasn’t courting Jeonghan. The omega could date whomever he wanted to. Seungcheol just hoped that whoever was him.

He rounded the final bookcase, and to his relief, he saw Jeonghan stood a little way down with a trolley as he replaced books on the shelf.

The omega looked up then, and smiled at him. ‘Cheolie!’ Jeonghan bounded over and hugged him. He wasn’t usually so forward: calling someone you barely knew by a nickname was already odd, but hugging them after only one meeting and one day apart was down right weird. Jeonghan couldn’t help it, though. He felt so drawn to this alpha.

Seungcheol was all too happy to wrap his arms around the lithe omega. He rested his hands on Jeonghan’s small waist, then rested his head in the crook of his neck and breathed in his scent. ‘You smell of vanilla ice cream,’ he whispered.

Jeonghan smiled. ‘You smell of grass on a Saturday morning.’

Seungcheol pulled out of the hug slightly, just enough so he could see Jeonghan’s face. He kept one hand on the omega’s waist, but brought the other up to gently caress Jeonghan’s cheek. ‘I… I haven’t been able to stop thinking about you.’

The smaller man let out a soft smile and he leant into Seungcheol’s hand. ‘Me, too.’ It was a relief to know that Seungcheol was feeling the same way. Jeonghan had led in his bed last night, mourning the empty space beside him, wanting Seungcheol to be lying there with him. He didn’t know why he was feeling like this for an alpha he’d only chatted to for less than ten minutes, but he was glad he wasn’t the only one who had developed romantic feelings so quickly. If that even was what was happening with Seungcheol. Jeonghan could hope.

Seungcheol removed his hand from Jeonghan’s face and put it in the pocket of his hoodie, his fingers curling around the solid wooden paperweight. ‘I made-’

‘Seungcheol? Jeonghan? You know each other?’

The alpha turned around and let go of Jeonghan’s waist in surprise when he saw Josh stood at the end of the aisle, a book in hand. ‘Josh? You know Jeonghan?’ he asked.

Josh smiled with a nod as he walked over to them. ‘Of course! He was the omega I wanted to set you up with.’

Seungcheol smiled. He always brushed off his best friend’s attempts to set him up on dates, since he didn’t have time to go on them, but if Josh had taken a minute to tell him about Jeonghan, Seungcheol would have agreed straight away.

He turned back to the omega, but Jeonghan was now looking at the floor, obviously disheartened.

Josh looked between his two friends and took a step backwards. ‘Okay, this is a little awkward, so I’m just going to leave and pretend this never happened.’

Seungcheol nodded, not properly registering what Josh had said, more focused on the faint scent of distress that was coming off Jeonghan.

‘What’s wrong?’ he asked.

‘Did you… not want to date me then? I thought you liked me…’ Jeonghan could feel tears brimming in his eyes. What was wrong with him? He never cried. He couldn’t even remember the last time he had cried. But just the thought of Seungcheol not wanting him made his heart feel like it was breaking.

‘No, no, Jeonghan. I do like you. Look at me.’

Jeonghan couldn’t, concentrating too hard at not letting his tears fall and holding back the sob from escaping from his throat. He felt Seungcheol’s hands return to his face then and lift it up so their eyes made contact.

Seungcheol involuntarily let out a quiet growl when he saw that Jeonghan’s pretty brown eyes were full of tears. His instincts told him to find whoever had made his omega feel this way, but it was him. He had made Jeonghan upset and he felt so bad. ‘I’m sorry, I’m sorry. Please believe me, Jeonghan. I do like you, more than I probably should from only knowing you for a day. The reason I didn’t let Josh set me up with you is because I don’t have time to go on dates, and even if I did, Josh never tells me anything about the omegas and betas he sets me up with.’

‘You’ve been on dates with other people then?’ Jeonghan asked, a tear escaping his eyes just at the thought of Seungcheol going on dates with other omegas who could be better suited to the strong alpha in front of him.

Seungcheol shook his head. ‘I’ve never actually been on a date before,’ he said as he wiped away the single tear on Jeonghan’s gorgeous face. ‘I’ve never had the time, nor have I been interested in anyone until I met you. Please don’t cry, angel. There’s no one else.’

Jeonghan nodded with a sniff, feeling so stupid now. Of course, Seungcheol liked him. He wouldn’t have come to the library on a whim to find him if he didn’t, or hugged him back, or caressed his face or wiped away his tears and called him angel. He closed his eyes for a moment, trying to calm his breathing and focusing on the feeling of Seungcheol’s hands on his face. They were large, and could easily hurt Jeonghan if they wanted to, but he knew Seungcheol would never do something like that. His hands were rough, too, from all of the building and crafting he did in class, and Jeonghan was certain that texture would feel so wonderful against his bare waist and hips and thighs.

He opened his eyes then, and blinked away his tears. ‘I’m okay now. I’m sorry. I’m not usually like this.’

Seungcheol smiled and removed his hands from Jeonghan’s face. ‘It’s alright.’

‘Are you free for a date tonight then?’ Jeonghan asked, blushing now. It was unlikely for an omega to ask an alpha out, and even though Jeonghan hadn’t done it before, he had no qualms about doing it, but whenever he was with Seungcheol, his outspoken and cheeky personality disappeared. All of his mischievous thoughts gave way to romance and made his body feel soft and delicate, and he wanted nothing more than for Seungcheol to just hold him in his arms again.

The alpha opened his mouth to say yes, but he sighed and then said, ‘no. I’m sorry.’ He had to look after Chan. They had no spare money for a baby sitter, and Seungcheol’s mum would be exhausted when she finally got home from work. And even the weekend wasn’t great. His mum worked a second job at a convenience store all weekend, meaning that Seungcheol had to look after Chan again. There never really was a good time to go on a date. ‘Don’t get me wrong, I want to. I really do want to. I just can’t tonight.’

Jeonghan nodded, finding his smile now. ‘That’s okay. I hope we go on one soon, though.’

Seungcheol flashed the omega a fake smile. ‘It’ll be soon, angel. I need to get home, though. I’ll see you soon, okay?’

Jeonghan nodded. ‘You better,’ he said, his cheekiness worming its way back into the conversation now.

‘Text me if you get upset again.’

The omega rolled his eyes, feeling more like himself now that Seungcheol was about to leave. ‘I’m not usually like that. I just feel… different, when I think about you. Anyway, I’ll see you soon.’

Seungcheol left then, and he hurried to the stairwell. As soon as the door shut behind him, he let out a groan before he threw the heart paperweight into his bag. He could he ever have thought he was good enough to court Yoon Jeonghan? He was kidding himself into thinking he would have time to do it in between classes and taking care of Chan. And he was really kidding himself if he thought Jeonghan was in the same social class as him. He could tell just by looking at the younger boy’s clothes that he was well off. There was no future for them. Seungcheol would just have to forget about Yoon Jeonghan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Tumblr](http://www.lilacchocolate.tumblr.com)


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeonghan is determined not to give up on Seungcheol.

Jeonghan was in the library, stood staring at the spot Seungcheol had been at five minutes ago. Why couldn’t Seungcheol go on a date with him? He didn’t understand. Well, he did. People had things to do, Seungcheol included. But that didn’t mean Jeonghan didn’t want for Seungcheol to just drop everything and hold him in his arms all night.

What was happening to him? He had only known Seungcheol for two days and he was already so desperate for him. He _never_ felt like this. He’d been on dates with a handful of alphas and betas before, but he’d always left early, not wanting to awkwardly turn them down at his doorstep when Jeonghan informed that they were boring.

He hadn’t been kissed before, either. He was saving it for someone special, and he knew that someone was Seungcheol. God, he wanted it to be Seungcheol. He lifted his hand up to touch his lips. How would it feel to finally be kissed? And kissed by Seungcheol, at that.

It wouldn’t ever happen, though, if Jeonghan didn’t get his ass in gear and go on a date with Seungcheol. But how could he? With a smile, Jeonghan finally moved and went over to the computer desk on the first floor. As a librarian, he had access to student files. Not all of them, just the ones who had taken out books recently. Seungcheol took his book out yesterday, so he should still be on the system.

Jeonghan scrolled through the list and smiled when he saw _Choi Seungcheol_ on the screen. He clicked on it and the file came up.

The basics were listed: name, age, gender, secondary gender, course, funding type, emergency contact, and finally, address. Jeonghan’s eyes narrowed when he saw where Seungcheol lived. It wasn’t on campus, which wasn’t that odd – Jeonghan lived off campus, too. But Seungcheol lived nowhere near campus, and, from what Jeonghan knew, in a rather run down area of Seoul. The more he read, the more his heart sunk. Jeonghan was falling, and falling _hard_ for Choi Seungcheol, but they couldn’t be together if Seungcheol was significantly poorer than he was. It was stupid and old-fashioned but romantic relationships between classes just didn’t happen. Jeonghan felt tears swimming in his eyes. Seungcheol was the one. It had only been two days, but Jeonghan knew that Seungcheol was _it_ for him.

He couldn’t just sit here and do nothing if he felt so strongly about Seungcheol. Fuck tradition. Fuck what his parents might think. He was going to pursue Choi Seungcheol.

He glanced at the clock on the computer screen. There were only five minutes of his shift left. He may as well leave: there was no one else on this floor apart from himself. He took a photo of the address, then he grabbed his jacket and bag and left the library.

His white BMW was in the staff car park and once he had got in and started the engine, he typed in Seungcheol’s postcode in on the car’s inbuilt satnav. It took a moment to calculate the route, but when it popped up on the mini map, it confirmed Jeonghan’s suspicions. It was in a rundown area of Seoul. The crime-rate was low, but the people who lived there were poor. But he would still go. He didn’t want to give up.

He set off and arrived outside Seungcheol’s in half an hour. There wasn’t a train station nearby, or any bus stops. Did Seungcheol walk all that way to university every day he had class?

Jeonghan pulled up outside a block of flats and double-checked the address on his phone. This was it. It was a simple building: four floors high, white and cream in colour. It looked quite nice. He turned off the engine and got out, then climbed the stairs for the flats until he was on the second floor. He walked along the row of apartments until he got to the one that had been listed as Seungcheol’s on his student record.

He knocked and a moment later, Seungcheol answered the door. He was wearing thick black-rimmed glasses and if the sawdust was anything to go by, Seungcheol had obviously been working on something. He looked good. Jeonghan felt his heart beat pick up as he stared at the alpha. ‘Hi,’ he whispered.

‘Er, hi, Jeonghan. What are you doing here?’ Seungcheol gripped the door handle. The library was supposed to have been their last meeting. That was supposed to be it. He was getting over Yoon Jeonghan. But now he was on his doorstep, looking even more gorgeous than he had done earlier. Oh, god, he had never wanted Jeonghan to see where he lived, so he could see just how poor he was. It wasn’t meant to go like this.

‘A-are you not happy to see me?’ Jeonghan stammered.

Seungcheol could smell the waves of distress coming off his beautiful omega and he swore under his breath. He’d upset Jeonghan twice today now. What kind of alpha was he? ‘No, it’s not that, it’s-’

Jeonghan watched with wide eyes as a little boy weaved between Seungcheol’s legs until he was stood in front of Jeonghan. The omega felt his heart drop into the pit of his stomach as he stared at the sleepy boy. He looked so much like Seungcheol. Is that why Seungcheol didn’t want to date him? Because he had a son? Because he was already bonded? Jeonghan was so certain Seungcheol was the one.

‘Hyung?’ the boy asked. ‘Who is this?’

Jeonghan wanted to laugh as he suddenly remembered that Seungcheol had a younger brother. He was such an idiot.

‘This is Jeonghan. He goes to my university.’

The little boy clung to one of Seungcheol’s legs and he smiled at Jeonghan. ‘He’s a really pretty omega. Is he your boyfriend, hyung?’

‘Chan!’ Seungcheol sputtered. ‘Go back inside.’

The little boy did as Seungcheol said, then the alpha turned back to Jeonghan. ‘I’m sorry about him, please come in.’ Seungcheol stood to one side and Jeonghan stepped into the flat.

The hallway was small and sparsely decorated, but it felt like a home.

Seungcheol turned to him then, panic on his face. ‘I didn’t mean to upset you. Please, let me explain.’

‘Hyung? Jeonghannie hyung?’ Chan shouted from inside a room and Seungcheol groaned.

‘I’m sorry, let me just take care of him and then-’

Jeonghan smiled and laid a hand on Seungcheol’s shoulder. ‘It’s okay, Cheolie. Come on, let’s see him together.’

Seungcheol took Jeonghan’s hand and led him into the shared bedroom.

Chan was led on the bed and he smiled when his brother and Jeonghan walked in.

‘Did you need something, Chan?’ Seungcheol asked.

‘I wanted to see how pretty Jeonghannie hyung was again.’

Jeonghan laughed and sat down on the edge of the bed. ‘Well, I’m here now.’

Chan smiled and sat up, then tugged lightly on Jeonghan’s hair. ‘It’s so pretty and soft. You’re too beautiful to be in hyung’s engineering class.’

Jeonghan’s smile got wider. ‘I’m not. I met your brother in the library. I study dance at university.’

Chan’s eyes lit up then. ‘I want to be a dancer, too! But my mummy said she can’t afford the classes, so I have to wait. But I’ll be a dancer eventually!’

Jeonghan tried to keep the smile plastered on his face. Chan was so young and couldn’t afford to do something as simple and fun as dance lessons. Jeonghan had a BMW parked outside that could probably pay for Chan’s dance tuition until he was sixteen if he sold it. He felt so bad. ‘I’m sure your mummy will work something out when she sees how much you want to do it. Were you about to have a nap just now?’

Chan nodded and led back down. ‘Yeah. I’m only allowed to put the television on during the weekends so my mummy won’t have to pay as much for the bills, so I sleep after school instead.’

Jeonghan felt his heart clench in his chest. Chan couldn’t even watch television after school like other children. He felt even worse now. ‘Why don’t I sing you to sleep?’

Chan beamed. ‘Yes, please!’ The little boy got settled in the bed, and when he was comfortable, Jeonghan began to sing. He kept his voice low and quiet so it would be soothing, but as he sang, Jeonghan couldn’t help but glance around the room, and he finally noticed that there were two beds in here. There were toys mixed in with engineering textbooks and Jeonghan felt another round of sadness wash over him. Seungcheol and Chan shared this bedroom. Jeonghan had never had to share his room. He never even had to share a hotel room when he went on holiday. He was so selfish. He had come here with every intention of just asking Seungcheol to court him, but he understood now why the alpha had been so hesitant to ask him himself. He had to put this right somehow.

Soft snores filled the room and Jeonghan looked back at Chan with a smile. The little boy had fallen asleep. He was so cute. Jeonghan wanted to take Chan away from all of this. And Seungcheol, too.

He stood up from the bed, and when he turned around, he saw that Seungcheol was stood in the doorway, his face stuck halfway between a frown and a smile. He jerked his head and Jeonghan followed Seungcheol out of the bedroom and down the small hallway to the living area.

It was small in here, too, with a kitchen, dining room, and lounge all packed into one room, but it was cosy. Seungcheol leant against the kitchen counter and Jeonghan stood opposite him, a good metre between them.

‘Chan’s adorable,’ Jeonghan said after a moment of silence.

Seungcheol smiled. ‘He is. I hope he turns out to be an omega, then an alpha can rescue him from…’ he gestured to the room, ‘this.’

Jeonghan felt tears fill his eyes. ‘I’m sorry. If I had known, I wouldn’t have come round. I was being selfish.’

The alpha shook his head, still as kind as ever. How could Jeonghan think he was deserving of a man as sweet as this, despite everything he had been through?

‘You don’t need to apologise. But since you’re here, I may as well tell you. My dad was killed in a hit and run accident before Chan was killed. My mum had to quit her job as a dance teacher for a higher paid corporate job and we moved to the outskirts of Seoul where the houses are cheaper. But they won’t give her a promotion because she’s an omega, so when the cost of food and bills rises, her wage doesn’t, so she works at a convenience store on the weekend. I want to get a job to help out, too, but someone needs to look after Chan, and it would cost more to hire a babysitter than a wage for me would pay. As for university, I get a maintenance loan to pay my tuition fees, but I’ll probably be in debt the rest of my life paying it back. So as much as I want to court you, because I do, Jeonghan, I really do, I can’t.

‘I don’t have the time. That’s why I turned you down today. Not because I don’t want you. I don’t know you that well but you’re the most beautiful and perfect omega I’ve ever met and I want to be able to call you mine but it won’t be possible. And even if I had the time… I looked out of the window when you were singing Chan to sleep. The BMW is yours, right? The class difference between us is too drastic. Your parents would never allow it, and I won’t be the reason why they disown you.’ Seungcheol took a deep breath and closed his eyes. He wanted Jeonghan to be his omega more than anything, but ever since his dad died, he had learnt the hard way that he couldn’t just get what he wanted. He would have to swallow his pride and reject Jeonghan. ‘I’m sorry but I can’t court you, Yoon Jeonghan.’

Seungcheol opened his eyes when he heard Jeonghan sob. The omega was crying, the scent of distress a lot stronger now than it had been on the doorstep, and Seungcheol couldn’t help but gather Jeonghan into his arms.

‘Cheolie…’ the omega whispered and Seungcheol felt his heart break a little. He thought back to what his mother had said the other night, about the possibility that he and Jeonghan were soul mates because of how strongly Seungcheol felt for the omega after only one meeting. And given Jeonghan’s reaction, Seungcheol was more than certain that they were soul mates, but they couldn’t be together. There had to be other soul mates that couldn’t be together, right? They could survive this. Jeonghan could find a rich alpha to take care of him. Just at the thought of Jeonghan with anyone else made Seungcheol growl and Jeonghan flinched in his arms.

Seungcheol held him tighter and tried to send out a comforting scent. ‘I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to growl. I was just angry. Not at you, though.’

‘Then who?’ Jeonghan whispered with a sniff.

‘At the thought of you being with another alpha. Any alpha. But I guess I’ll have to get used to the thought.’

Jeonghan pulled away then, so their eyes met. ‘I don’t want another alpha. I want you.’

Seungcheol opened his mouth, about to reject Jeonghan again, but the omega cut him off.

‘Don’t. Don’t reject me again. Did you not listen in your high school classes before you presented? Rejecting an omega is painful for them. You’re already done it once to me. My heart won’t be able to bear a second time. Especially not since we’re… you already knew, didn’t you? That we’re soul mates? That’s why our feelings for each other have developed so quickly. How can you reject me when you know that?’ More tears fell down Jeonghan’s face and Seungcheol was quick to wipe them away for him.

‘Because of your status.’

Jeonghan managed a quiet chuckle. ‘You’re so prideful.’

Seungcheol shrugged. ‘Alphas are supposed to take care of their omegas. I can’t take care of you here.’

‘Then don’t. I’ll buy us somewhere to live, and your mum and Chan can come, too.’

‘I…’ Seungcheol wanted to accept. He really did. But he couldn’t. He was the alpha of this family, and it was his job to take care of his mum, Chan, and Jeonghan. ‘I can’t. I’m sorry. I have to do this on my own. I’m sorry, Jeonghan.’

Seungcheol’s grip on his waist loosened and Jeonghan panicked: he wasn’t going to give up on his alpha this easily. ‘If I talk to my parents, can we be together? I don’t care that we’re not in the same social class. I can convince them, talk them round, especially if I tell them that we’re soul mates.’

‘But how am I supposed to take care of you?’

‘Being with me will be enough. That’s all the care that I need. But omegas take care of their alphas, too, remember? So I’ll stay with Chan on weekends. I don’t really get written assignments on my course, so I help out a dance studio for free on Saturdays and Sundays. I’ll come and pick Chan up, and he can dance there with me. I’ll square it with the teachers – he’ll get class for free since I help out there a lot and I’ll stay with him all day and take care of him. And then you have time to do your assignments or get a job so you can save up for whatever it is you need. We can make this work. You don’t need to do all of this on your own, Cheolie.’

Seungcheol felt tears brimming in his eyes then. ‘Angel…’

Jeonghan smiled at the nickname. ‘Let me help. You don’t need to do this on your own, not anymore.’

Seungcheol just nodded, the words to accept stuck in his throat.

‘So, you’ll court me now?’

The alpha couldn’t help but laugh as he found his voice and tightened his grip on Jeonghan’s waist. ‘Yes.’ His hand went up and caressed Jeonghan’s cheek. ‘I’m sorry for rejecting you.’

‘It’s okay. I understand why you did it.’ Jeonghan bit his lip then. ‘Kiss me?’ he whispered.

Seungcheol leant down with a smile and pressed a kiss to Jeonghan’s lips. They were soft and sweet and Seungcheol moved against him slowly, not ever pushing him for more. Jeonghan was delicate and slender and so precious. Seungcheol would never let a bad thing happen to him.

They both pulled away, and Jeonghan’s eyes were blown wide but a little dazed. ‘Again,’ he whispered and leant back in, taking the lead this time as he kissed Seungcheol. He reached up and hooked his arms around the alpha’s shoulders, bringing them even closer together, and pressed the rest of his body against Seungcheol’s.

The alpha moaned quietly into Jeonghan’s mouth. This felt so good. But had the younger man never been kissed before? He seemed a little starved for the contact, like he’d been waiting a while. He forced himself to pull away, only to be met with a pouting Jeonghan.

‘Noooo… kiss me again.’

Seungcheol tutted. ‘You’re such a needy omega.’

Jeonghan whimpered at that and pressed back against the body of his alpha. ‘Only for you,’ he said, his head bowed and resting against Seungcheol’s shoulder.

‘Was that… have you ever kissed someone before, angel?’

‘I have now.’

Seungcheol growled. He had been his angel’s first kiss. That was adorable. Had Jeonghan been waiting all of this time to give it to the right person? Both men were twenty, and whilst Seungcheol hadn’t been kissed before either, but that was more due to not having any time to date someone. He was certain Jeonghan had had ample time. But he hadn’t. He had been waiting for him.

With another growl, Seungcheol moved his hands down until they rested under Jeonghan’s ass, then he picked him up.

The omega squeaked and wrapped his legs around Seungcheol’s hips, letting himself bounce slightly in the alpha’s strong arms as he carried them over to… the wall? Jeonghan had been expecting the settee, or even the kitchen counter, but he wasn’t left in disappointment.

As soon as they were against the wall, Seungcheol was kissing him again, harder and faster now, his large hands squeezing his thighs as he held Jeonghan up. Every time they parted to breathe, Seungcheol kept brushing their lips together lightly, not giving Jeonghan a proper reprieve.

‘Cheolie…’ Jeonghan managed to moan out. ‘Too much.’

‘You wanted me to kiss you,’ Seungcheol whispered. He placed a kiss on the corner of Jeonghan’s mouth, then went down, to his chin, to his jaw, then his neck.

Jeonghan couldn’t help but whimper again as Seungcheol’s lips kissed the spot where his bond mark would go. He wanted the alpha to bite down, right now. Jeonghan wondered what it would look like, all red and swollen and pretty. At the thought, he started to roll his hips against Seungcheol and he squeezed his thighs even tighter. He was probably leaving bruises, but Jeonghan didn’t care. Everything felt so good.

‘You’re mine,’ Seungcheol whispered. ‘I’m never letting you go.’ Then he began to suck the skin under where the bond mark would go and Jeonghan started to moan then. This was going so fast, but it felt so right. Jeonghan knew that Seungcheol wasn’t going to mate with him today, but honestly, he wouldn’t mind. As soon as their first conversation was over, Jeonghan had known that Seungcheol was the one for him. And even though this was only the second day they had known each other, and had only been courting for less than five minutes, nothing could have felt better.

Once he deemed that he’d left enough of a mark, Seungcheol pulled away, and his eyes widened when he saw the blossoming red mark. ‘Ah, I’m so sorry, Jeonghan!’

‘What for?’ the omega asked, a little breathless.

‘I… Alphas aren’t supposed to do that. Not to omegas that they’re courting. It isn’t proper. We’ve only been courting for ten minutes.’

Jeonghan giggled, his voice all breathy and pretty. ‘I think we can make an exception since we’re more than likely soul mates. It should progress faster than other couples, shouldn’t it?’

‘I guess, but I haven’t even given you a courting gift yet.’

Jeonghan shook his head. He had seen alphas at university give omegas courting gifts, and they tended to be extravagant over the top bouquets of flowers. Jeonghan liked them, and he’d dreamed of getting one someday from his alpha, but he knew it wouldn’t be possible with Seungcheol’s situation. Which was fine. The bouquets were notoriously expensive, and if Jeonghan really wanted one, he could go and buy them himself. ‘You don’t need to get me one. Your word is enough.’

‘No, it’s not.’ Seungcheol pulled away from the wall and placed Jeonghan delicately on the ground. ‘Wait here.’ The alpha jogged back through the apartment and Jeonghan watched him go with a small smile before he took his phone out of his pocket. He selected the front camera and held it up to his face and his smile widened when he saw how he looked. His cheeks were flushed, lips a little swollen, and an impressive mark was blooming on his neck. He bit his lip as he put his phone away. How would those marks look on his thighs? He sighed and let his head roll back against the wall. It would look and feel amazing, and Jeonghan already hoped that Seungcheol had left bruises from where he’d gripped his legs earlier.

Seungcheol came back into the room then, holding something behind his back and shifting slightly from foot to foot.

Jeonghan giggled at the sight. ‘Why do you look so nervous?’

‘I just hope you like it. I tried to give it to you earlier, in the library, before Josh interrupted.’

Jeonghan pushed away from the wall then and held out his hands with his eyes closed. ‘If it’s from you, I know I’ll love it.’

Seungcheol placed the heart paperweight in Jeonghan’s small hands and he watched as the omega’s fingers rubbed over the smooth and round surface.

‘It feels nice. Can I open my eyes now?’

‘Yeah.’

Jeonghan’s eyelashes fluttered as he opened his eyes and he marvelled at the object in his hands. ‘You made this?’

‘Yes.’

‘Cheolie… this is amazing. Did you do this at university?’

‘Er, kind of. I cut out the shape yesterday, after I met you, but I didn’t have time to finish it, so I smoothed it out with sand paper when I got home. It took a while. And I had to do it quietly since I was looking after Chan. But it was fine.’ Seungcheol stepped over to the omega and played with his fingers a little. ‘I would do anything for you, angel.’

Jeonghan smiled as a blush rose to his cheeks. ‘Seungcheol…’ He leant in to kiss his boyfriend, but his phone went off in his pocket. With a sigh, he took it out and glanced at the screen. It was his mum, wondering where he was. ‘I have to get home,’ he said reluctantly.

Seungcheol nodded. He didn’t want his omega to leave, but he understood. ‘Will I see you tomorrow?’

Jeonghan nodded with a smile. ‘Of course. It’s Saturday. I need to come and pick Chan up for his first dance lesson.’

Seungcheol smiled as he remembered. ‘I’m not going to tell him. I want it to be a surprise.’

‘Can you get him ready for nine thirty?’

‘Does class start at ten?’ Seungcheol asked.

Jeonghan shook his head. ‘Half ten. I want to spend time with you before I go.’

The alpha smiled and moved his hands to Jeonghan’s hips. ‘Half nine will be just fine.’ He placed a kiss on the tip of Jeonghan’s nose, but quickly pulled away when he head the front door open and close.

‘Who’s that?’ Jeonghan asked.

‘My mum.’

She came through into the kitchen a moment later. She was a fairly small omega, and looked a little tired, but she was pretty nonetheless. She looked remarkably like Chan, so Jeonghan guessed Seungcheol had inherited his appearance from his father.

‘Hey,’ she said with a bright smile. ‘Who’s this?’

‘Mum, this is Jeonghan. The omega I told you about.’ Seungcheol blushed then wrapped an arm around Jeonghan’s waist. ‘The omega I’m courting.’

Mrs Choi’s eyes lit up then and she went over to Jeonghan immediately. ‘It’s a pleasure to meet you, Jeonghan.’

‘It’s nice to meet you, too, Mrs Choi.’

She tutted. ‘I’ll have none of that. You can call me Soyeon.’ She smiled as she looked at Jeonghan. ‘Gosh, you’re so pretty. How on earth did my son manage to get you to agree to be courted by him?’

‘Mum!’

Jeonghan just laughed and stepped closer to Seungcheol. ‘It was more of a mutual thing. I’m really sorry but I have to be going. It was lovely to meet you.’

Mrs Choi just smiled as she watched her son walk Jeonghan to the front door. She didn’t know how it was going to work between them. She had seen the BMW parked outside. Jeonghan was quite obviously a rich omega. But she hoped they would find a way. She would hate for her son to be heartbroken, especially after losing who seemed to be his soul mate.

At the door, Jeonghan let himself be pressed into the wood as Seungcheol gave him what was probably a too passionate of a goodbye kiss. The alpha pulled away when Jeonghan’s phone went off again and he caressed his cheek. ‘I’ll see you tomorrow, angel.’

‘See you tomorrow.’

They shared a smile, then Seungcheol’s pressed a kiss to Jeonghan’s lips, then to the mark on his neck, and then Jeonghan was out of the door and gone.

The alpha couldn’t help but grin as he strode back to the kitchen. Everything was so perfect right now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Tumblr](http://www.lilacchocolate.tumblr.com)


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeonghan talks to his dad about Seungcheol.

As soon as Seungcheol opened the door, Chan barrelled into him, still as energetic as ever, even after a whole day of dancing.

‘Hyung!’ the little boy shouted and Seungcheol chuckled as he knelt down to his little brother’s height.

‘Did you enjoy your dance classes?’

‘Yeah!’ Chan exclaimed. His black hair was stuck to his forehead with sweat and his eyes were drooping closed slightly, but he looked like he had thoroughly enjoyed himself.

‘Why don’t you go for a lie down and you can tell me all about it later, when mum gets home?’

Chan nodded and scampered into their shared bedroom, then Seungcheol stood up to his full height. He turned his attention to Jeonghan now, who was stood outside. He looked as breathtaking and beautiful as ever, wearing an old t-shirt and sweat pants, his usually straight blond hair was fluffy and wavy from dancing all day. He looked kind of nervous as he fidgeted on the doorstep, but with how he looked teamed with how he was acting, he was altogether just adorable.

The alpha smiled, and then Jeonghan was in his arms immediately, rubbing his nose over the scent gland in Seungcheol’s neck.

‘Thank you for taking care of Chan today, baby.’

Jeonghan smiled at the new pet name, then gasped when he felt Seungcheol mouthing at the mark he’d made on his neck yesterday. ‘Alpha...’ he whispered, trying to be quiet since Chan was only a room away.

Seungcheol hummed and Jeonghan looked up him. Both men’s eyes were hooded and their breaths were coming out in little pants.

‘Can you stay for a while?’ Seungcheol asked in a whisper. His hands rested on Jeonghan’s hips as he held him close to his body, moving his thumbs in small circles to help his omega relax.

Jeonghan wanted to nod and say that he’d stay the night, that he’d stay forever. As it was, he’d come over an hour earlier then he said to spend even more time with Seungcheol before dance, but he really couldn’t stay, no matter how much he wanted to. ‘I can’t. I’m sorry,’ he whispered. ‘I promised that I’d have dinner with my parents.’

Seungcheol nodded but didn’t let Jeonghan leave the safety of his arms just yet. ‘Will you come over again tomorrow?’

‘Yeah.’ Jeonghan slipped his hands behind Seungcheol’s neck then. ‘I can stay late tomorrow night. But I really need to go now.’

Seungcheol nuzzled his face into Jeonghan’s neck, over the omega’s scent gland now. ‘No…’ Seungcheol whispered and Jeonghan smiled.

‘You called my needy yesterday. I think you’re the needy one.’

Seungcheol raised an eyebrow then pressed Jeonghan against the wall next to the front door. He started to kiss the omega, but just as Jeonghan tried to deepen it, to take things further, Seungcheol pulled away but kept Jeonghan pinned to the wall.

Jeonghan whined and leant forwards, trying to kiss Seungcheol again, but the alpha was much stronger than him. Jeonghan whimpered and writhed against the wall, and as gorgeous as he looked doing that, Seungcheol couldn’t help but smirk.

He leant back in, his lips brushing against Jeonghan’s ear. ‘Who’s the needy one now, angel?’ he whispered.

‘Cheolie…’ Jeonghan whimpered and rolled his hips a little into Seungcheol’s, but the alpha moved away from him and let go of his wrists.

‘Hm? Did you need something?’

Jeonghan pouted. ‘Kiss me? Please?’

The alpha hummed, as if he was thinking, then shook his head. ‘I thought you said you had to get home.’

Jeonghan folded his arms across his chest. ‘Fine. I’ll go then.’ He turned to the still open front door, but Seungcheol pulled him back by the wrist and pinned his omega to the wall once more and they kissed again until their lips were red and both panting.

‘I don’t want to go,’ Jeonghan whispered, his brown eyes wide as he stared into Seungcheol’s. It was difficult for people who were soul mates to spend time apart once they had found each other, and Jeonghan would have stayed last night if Seungcheol’s mum hadn’t come home when she did.

Seungcheol sighed and caressed the side of Jeonghan’s face. ‘I know, baby. I don’t want you to go either. But you need to go home to your family. Here.’ The alpha let of Jeonghan and took off his hoodie and held it out to him. ‘It might help you.’

Jeonghan took the jumper and held it to his nose. It smelled exactly like Seungcheol: of grass and trees. It quite obviously wasn’t Seungcheol, though. There was no solid body beneath the material, nothing that could hold him in his arms and comfort him, but it would be enough for now. ‘Do you want something of mine?’

Seungcheol shook his head and kissed Jeonghan on the forehead. He wanted to say yes, but the omega didn’t have anything to give Seungcheol. He would be okay for now: alphas were less needy, even ones who had found their soul mates. ‘It’s okay, but thank you for offering, baby. You take this home with you, and I want you to wear it to bed tonight, okay? And send me a picture. A picture of you will help me loads when you’re not with me.’

Jeonghan nodded and leant back in for another kiss before he turned and left properly now. His feet felt heavy as he trudged down the stairs and back to his car, then looked back up Seungcheol’s apartment when he was at the street level. The alpha was stood in the doorway, looking as forlorn as he did, but the couple still waved to each other.

The omega got in his car, put Seungcheol’s hoodie on the passenger seat, and waited a moment to start the engine. How long did omegas and alphas have to court before they could move in together? Was it different for soul mates? Jeonghan hoped it was, because he didn’t know how long he could last without Seungcheol permanently around him.

He started the engine and drove back into the centre of Seoul. He still lived with his parents, having seen no reason to move out of the small Yoon mansion to attend a university in the same city he lived in. As it was, the drive to university wasn’t all that far. But it was for Seungcheol. Maybe Jeonghan should offer to give him a lift every morning.

With a smile, Jeonghan pulled up to his home. The high front gates opened automatically when the scanner recognised his number plate and Jeonghan drove inside and towards the garage. He stopped and turned off the engine, just short of the garage door, and grabbed Seungcheol’s hoodie from the passenger seat before he got out of the car.

Mingyu, the Yoon’s chauffeur, stepped out of the side door of the garage, in a pair of overalls and a cloth stained with oil draped over one shoulder. ‘Where have you been?’ the alpha asked.

Jeonghan smiled at him. ‘At dance, remember?’ he said, hiding the hoodie behind his back.

‘You’ve been a while.’ Mingyu narrowed his eyes and he came over to the car. He peered into the backseat through the partially tinted windows. ‘Why is there a child seat in there?’

The omega’s eyes widened. He had bought a child seat for Chan this morning before they left for dance. He had meant to put it in the boot so no one would see it. ‘Oh… I erm… gave one of the kids a lift home after dance. So their mum gave me their booster seat. I’ll give it them back at class tomorrow.’

Mingyu nodded, then sniffed the air, his eyes drawn to where the hoodie was hidden behind Jeonghan. ‘And you have an alpha’s jumper, too, because…?’

Jeonghan sighed. ‘Please don’t tell my mum.’

The alpha laughed. ‘I won’t. But you should tell her before someone else finds out.’ Mingyu’s eyes flickered briefly to Jeonghan’s neck. ‘And I’d cover up that mark, too. She’ll go ballistic.’

Jeonghan nodded. He had to cover it up last night, too, with a turtleneck jumper. He hadn’t wanted to, he had wanted everyone to see it, to let them all know that Choi Seungcheol was his alpha. But his mum probably would have made sure that he never saw the alpha who had touched her precious son again. She wasn’t that overprotective, but she would be when she found out how poor Seungcheol was. He had to keep this a secret from her for a little longer. ‘I know.’ He handed Mingyu the keys to his car. ‘Can you put the child seat in the boot? I don’t want anyone to see it.’

‘Of course. When you go in, can you tell Wonwoo that I’ll be in for dinner in a few minutes please?’

‘Sure.’ Jeonghan trudged into the mansion through the back door, and he held his breath as he peered inside. He was stood in the hall, and the front door was opposite him, the staircase in the middle. The hall was quiet, but brightly lit, the light bouncing off the marble steps that led upstairs. Opposite the stairs were four doors, though. The first led into the library, the second into another hall, the third into the dining room, and the fourth, which was nearest the front door, led into the living room. He couldn’t smell anyone from here, but he’d never had a particularly strong sense of smell like Mingyu had. He’d have to look into the rooms himself.

He crept along the hall and leant against the thankfully closed library door. There was no sound coming from behind it, so if the worst came to the worst, he could hide the hoodie in there. He peered around the other hall then, the door of which was open, and after a few cautionary glances up and down it, no one was wandering around down there, nor could he hear anything that sounded like someone was about to exit a room.

He stared at the two open doorways to the dining room and living room. He didn’t need to check who was in them. He could get to the stairs from here. He just needed to be quiet and-

‘Jeonghan?’

The omega held back a shriek as he turned to face, thankfully, Wonwoo, their housekeeper and Mingyu’s mate. ‘H-hey, Wonwoo,’ he said, voice a little shaky. Wonwoo had probably come out of the dining room after he’d set the table for dinner.

‘What are you doing?’

Jeonghan just laughed at the other omega as he realised he was still leant against the library door. ‘Just, you know, ermm…’

Wonwoo clocked the hoodie and sighed. ‘Go and hide that, right now.’

‘I will. Where’s my mum?’

‘In her bedroom, getting changed.’

Outside, they both listened as a car rolled up the drive and Jeonghan’s eyes widened.

‘And that will be your dad. Go and hide it now!’ Wonwoo whispered.

Jeonghan nodded, but as he stepped towards the stairs, he turned to Wonwoo. ‘Mingyu said he’ll be inside in a few minutes.’

Wonwoo rolled his eyes. ‘Never mind him. Go and hide it!’

Jeonghan jogged up the stairs and darted into his bedroom, which was luckily, next to the stairs. He slammed the door shut and stuffed Seungcheol’s hoodie under his pillow, then he took his own shirt off and hunted in his wardrobe for another jumper to hide the mark his alpha had left. If he wore the same one as last night, it would only make his mum suspicious. He luckily found a different one and put it on just as there was a knock on the door.

‘Come in,’ he said, trying not to sound out of breath.

His mum opened the door with a smile on her face. She was an omega, and slightly smaller than him, but she could be imposing and intimidating to people she didn’t like. ‘Are you ready for dinner?’

‘Yep. I’ll be down in a second.’

She left with another smile and Jeonghan sat on his double bed. That was a close one. He took a moment to catch his breath, then he went downstairs and into the dining room.

The room was fairly small, and intimate, and only used for family meals or when they had one or two guests over. It had high windows with white curtains, and golden gilding on the walls and ceilings. The food was already plated up, and both of his parents were sat down at opposite ends of the mahogany table. Jeonghan took a seat between them, in his usual chair, staring across at the almost always permanently empty one.

‘How was dance today?’ Jeonghan’s dad asked as they began to eat.

‘Really good. We had a new student start today. His name’s Chan. He’s really talented.’

‘I hope he comes from a good family,’ his mum said. ‘You need to be to get far in dance. The lessons alone cost a fortune without costumes and audition fees.’

Jeonghan tried not to grimace. His mum could also be very snobby towards people poorer than them, which was another reason not to tell her about Seungcheol yet. ‘I’m sure he’ll be fine. How come you were at work today?’ Jeonghan asked, turning his attention back to his dad now.

‘Ah, I had a deal to close. But I am now the proud owner of twenty-five percent of a toy factory.’

Jeonghan raised his eyebrows in interest. He had never been all that concerned with his father’s multiple businesses, but he was now. ‘Oh? Who are the other owners?’

‘You know, the usual suspects. Mr Kwon, Mr Chwe, and Mr Boo.’

‘Soonyoung, Hansol, and Seungkwan’s dads?’

Jeonghan’s dad nodded and the family of three continued to eat, in relative silence now, which gave Jeonghan some key thinking time. His father had been friends with Mr Kwon, Mr Chwe, and Mr Boo for years now, hence why his own son was friends with their sons. The four men invested in companies together and split the profits four ways. They’d always done it like that. Surely none of them would have a problem with Jeonghan’s dad hiring an extra employee, especially if that extra worker was skilled, talented, and a hard worker.

His mum finished her meal first and she stood from the table. ‘Please excuse me. I need to finish up something I was doing earlier in the music room.’

‘It’s alright. I’ll join you in a few minutes,’ his dad said.

She left the room and his dad continued to eat, but Jeonghan put down his chopsticks and shuffled over to where his dad was sat.

‘Dad?’

The old alpha looked at his son with a smile. ‘Hm? What is it?’

‘I was just wondering… at this toy factory, do you have any weekend work going?’

His dad narrowed his eyes. ‘Why? Are you looking for something? I thought you enjoyed working at the dance studio.’

‘I do! It’s not for me, though,’ Jeonghan said, lowering his voice a little. The music room was only a few doors away down the other hall. ‘I’ve met this alpha and he’s really talented and he’s looking for a job, but he’s finding it a bit tricky to find one. He can only work weekends, and he has no previous experience to go off. But he’s amazing, dad.’

‘Oh? And your proof of that is…?’

Jeonghan’s eyes widened as he remembered the paperweight Seungcheol had given him as a courting gift. ‘I’ll be back in a second! Don’t go anywhere!’

Mr Yoon watched with a small smile as his son sprinted out of the room. He had a feeling he knew where this conversation was going.

Jeonghan returned within a minute, out of breath, but holding a paperweight in the shape of a heart and made out of wood in his hands. ‘Here,’ he said as he sat back down and set the paperweight on the table.

Mr Yoon picked it up and examined it. It was good work, smooth and shiny and with perfect angles. He turned it over a few times. ‘What’s it made out of?’

‘MDF.’

The alpha raised his eyebrows in surprise. MDF was essentially wood dust and scrap materials bound together with resin. It was cheap and tacky and it was a real skill to make it look as good as this. ‘This is extremely good work.’ He put the paperweight back down and gave his son a measured look. The omega was staring down at the object with wide eyes, but they had a soft quality to them, like he was staring at the paperweight with love. Mr Yoon knew exactly where this was going.

‘And this alpha… you like him?’

Jeonghan nodded and lowered his head. ‘Yes.’

‘You really like him?’

‘Yes. I… This…’ Jeonghan picked up the paperweight, ‘was his courting gift to me.’

‘When did he give this to you?’ he asked, trying not to let the strain in his voice show. He wasn’t as protective over his son as his wife was, but he still didn’t like the thought of his son with an alpha. He was still very young.

‘Yesterday.’

‘And when did you first meet him?’

Jeonghan paused. ‘The day before yesterday.’

Mr Yoon’s eyebrows shot up into his receding hairline. ‘That’s a bit quick!’

His son let out a nervous laugh. ‘Yeah. But… I think we’re soul mates.’

The alpha relaxed slightly then. His son having found his soul mate was a completely different from just some random alpha courting him. ‘Tell me about him.’

‘His name is Choi Seungcheol. He’s an alpha and studies engineering at university. He wants to make affordable toys for children. His dad was killed when he was a child. His mum is an omega and used to be a dance teacher but now works in a corporate company as well as a convenience store on the weekends. He has a younger brother, too, called Chan.’

Mr Yoon nodded. ‘The dancer? Are you paying for his lessons?’

‘No. I’m owed free classes since I volunteer at the studio, so I’m letting Chan use them. Plus this way, it frees up the weekends so Seungcheol has time to work. His mum works weekends at a convenience store, so he used to have to look after Chan, and his mum also works late nights during the week so he has to look after Chan then, too. Hence why the weekend work. But he’s super talented and he’s such a hard worker, dad. He just needs someone to believe in him. If he can make me this paperweight in his free time with a crap board of MDF, then just imagine what he can do with more time and the right resources.’

He nodded along with what his son was saying. ‘I don’t want to assume anything, but would I be right to say he’s not rich?’

Jeonghan bowed his head. ‘Yes. He’s very poor. But I really like him, dad. I can’t just walk away from my soul mate, no matter how much money his family earns.’

Mr Yoon hummed as he thought. Alpha’s were supposed to take care of their omegas in all capacities. That included their mental and physical wellbeing, as well as the basics: food, warmth, and shelter. He didn’t know if Seungcheol would be able to provide that for his son, but it didn’t really matter to him. He was rich. Even if the alpha Jeonghan had been with had ultimately ended up being rich, Mr Yoon would still take care of his son. And he didn’t mind that Seungcheol was poor, no matter what society’s traditions were. He sounded like a good man if Jeonghan, his picky son, had practically already fallen in love with him after three days. But there was a slight issue other than what his wife would think. Alphas were very prideful. He couldn’t just give Seungcheol a job. He had to make it seem like he earned it.

‘Here’s what I’ll do,’ Mr Yoon said. ‘I’ll arrange to go into the university to do a presentation to the engineering students with the aim of offering internships. That way I can meet Seungcheol for myself and see what kind of person he is.’

Jeonghan squealed and squeezed his dad in a hug. ‘Thank you! Thank you thank you thank you!’ He kissed his dad on the cheek and the alpha chuckled.

‘It’s alright.’

‘What will we do about mum, though?’ Jeonghan whispered, his eyes no longer shining with excitement.

‘I’ll start working on her. You just spend time with your alpha and concentrate on being happy.’

Jeonghan kissed his dad’s cheek again before he left the room, the paperweight in hand. Mr Yoon only hoped he could convince his wife that poor people weren’t something to be bad mouthed about.

…

After a quick shower in his ensuite, Jeonghan dried himself off then put on Seungcheol’s hoodie. It was well worn, so even though Seungcheol was only slightly taller than him, the hoodie had been stretched and it now fell down past his crotch and to the top of his legs. The material was soft against his bare tummy and thighs and the scent of his alpha completely engulfed him. It would be enough to tide himself over when he and Seungcheol couldn’t be together. For now, anyway. What would he do when his heat came? It wasn’t for a while, so he had time to work something out, but as far as Jeonghan knew, couples that were courting didn’t help each other through heats and ruts. They only did if they were mated and no longer courting. Was it different for soul mates? Jeonghan hoped so. If he were this desperate for Seungcheol now, that feeling would be so much more heightened if he were in heat. Or what if Seungcheol was in rut and had to cope without his omega? Jeonghan whimpered at the thought. He would have to do some research on it.

He bounced down on the bed and grabbed his phone and arranged himself so his face, the hoodie, and the start of his bare thighs were on display in the frame. He smiled and snapped the photo, then sent it to Seungcheol. If he couldn’t be with him tonight, he at least wanted to provoke him. He was certain his alpha thought about him like that, if hot kisses against the wall and grinding together was anything to go by.

Jeonghan didn’t have to wait long. His phone rang two minutes later and the omega answered it with a giggle. ‘Hi, Cheolie~’

“Baby, what do you think you’re doing?” His voice was strained, like he was trying to keep his cool.

Jeonghan couldn’t help but giggle again. ‘I was doing as you said. I put on your hoodie and sent a picture to you. Do you not like it?’

“Jeonghan, when I said put on my hoodie, I was inferring that you could wear other clothes, too.”

‘And how do you not know I’m wearing anything else?’

“Angel, unless you have leggings that are the colour of your skin, or incredibly short underwear on, it’s quite clear that the only thing you’re wearing is my hoodie.”

‘And so what if I am? Do you not like it?’ Jeonghan asked, his voice shaking a little now. Oh, god, what if Seungcheol really didn’t see him that way?

“Oh, baby. I do like it. You look amazing and so small and precious in my hoodie. I just want to hold you in my arms all of the time. I just didn’t want you to think you had to take a picture like that to please me.”

Jeonghan smiled. He had really did have the best alpha. ‘Don’t worry. I did it because I wanted to. Are you going to set it as your wallpaper?’

Seungcheol growled. “No. I don’t want anyone else to see you like that, baby. It’s only for me.”

The omega giggled and rolled over in bed. ‘Okay. Actually, I wanted to ask you something.’

“Hm? What is it?”

‘Well, it’s not for a while yet, but what do we do when my heat comes? Or your rut, if that comes first. I don’t want to be without you for my heat. I think I’d go crazy. And the thought of you being alone during your rut breaks my heart when it should be me taking care of you.’

There was a sharp intake of breath over the line and Seungcheol didn’t reply.

‘Cheolie? Are you okay?’

“…Yeah, sorry. I’m just… trying not to imagine you in heat.”

Jeonghan smiled. ‘Do you want me to tell you about it?’

“No! Well, I would like you to, but my mum’s giving Chan a bath and they’re almost done. And we’re not doing this over the phone.”

‘But what do we do when my heat comes?’

“When is your next heat?”

Jeonghan fumbled with the calendar on his phone for a moment. ‘In two months,’ he said when the phone was back at his ear.

“Well, my rut won’t be another three months, so we’ve got some time to figure this out.”

‘Would you…’ Jeonghan trailed off, becoming nervous now.

“What is it, baby?”

‘Do you want me to spend your rut with you?’ he said quickly, hoping Seungcheol would brush the question off if he pretended that he couldn’t hear what he said.

“Angel,” the alpha said, his voice a lot lower, “of course, I would want that. I know we’re not mated and we’ve only known each other for three days but you’re my omega and you’re my soul mate. Of course, I want to spend my rut with you, the same way I want to spend your heat with you. I just don’t want either of us to rush into it, but I also don’t want either of us to be in pain by having to spend our heats and ruts alone.”

‘So, what’s the solution then?’

“Other than mating with each other before your next heat, I honestly have no idea.”

Jeonghan smiled at the thought of actually being Seungcheol’s mate. It was quick, incredibly quick, but nothing would make him happier. ‘I think we should mate, too.’

“I want to, believe me, I do, baby. But I can’t look after you here. I couldn’t have you living away from me if we were mated.” Seungcheol sighed. “We’re going to have to think of something else. But we will think of a solution, okay? I won’t let you spend your heat alone.”

‘Okay,’ Jeonghan said. Now that Seungcheol had mentioned mating, that’s what he wanted. But he probably shouldn’t bring it up again. He knew Seungcheol felt bad for not being able to provide for him, and he would feel even worse about not being able to have his mated omega live with him.

“You sound tired, angel. You should go to bed. I don’t want you driving if you’re too tired.”

‘I’m not tired.’ As he said it, Jeonghan let out a yawn and Seungcheol laughed.

“Go to sleep, baby. I’ll see you in the morning.”

Jeonghan grumbled. He didn’t want to hang up yet and lose Seungcheol’s voice. ‘No. I want to talk longer.’

Seungcheol laughed. “You really are a needy omega. Come on, go to bed. I’ll be with you in the morning.”

The blond rolled over again in the bed and wriggled under his sheets. ‘Okay. Good night, Cheolie.’

“Good night, baby.”

Jeonghan hung up and put his phone down on the bedside table, then put the hood of the jumper over his head. He closed his eyes and breathed in. He knew Seungcheol wasn’t there, holding him in bed, but it would have to do for now until they could be together again in the morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Tumblr](http://www.lilacchocolate.tumblr.com)


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seungcheol gets a mysterious email.

The following evening, Jeonghan was at Seungcheol’s again. He’d been there for a few hours now, ever since he’d brought Chan home from dance.

The little boy was napping on the bed behind them, and Seungcheol and Jeonghan were at the desk, meant to be doing homework.

They’d started with good intentions, but as Chan’s breathing deepened, Seungcheol’s hands started to wander, and now Jeonghan was sat in his alpha’s lap, his legs on either side of Seungcheol’s hips as they kissed.

Seungcheol moved from Jeonghan’s lips towards his jaw, and then his fingers were in the omega’s short blond hair and he tugged on the soft strands to pull his head back, and then his lips were on Jeonghan’s neck. He started to suck another mark onto the omega’s sweet skin, this one above where the bond mark would go.

Jeonghan let out a quiet whine and began to roll his hips against Seungcheol’s, his neck still bared to his alpha. God, he loved how much stronger Seungcheol was than him. He could hold Jeonghan down and do anything he wanted with him. Not that Jeonghan should be thinking about that now. Nor should he be when there was a child in the room.

‘Cheolie…’ he managed to whine. ‘We should stop… Chan’s here.’

Seungcheol grumbled but let go of Jeonghan’s hair and stopped kissing his neck, his hands resting on Jeonghan’s thighs now. ‘I don’t want to. I only get you for tonight.’

Jeonghan whimpered and pressed his body closer to Seungcheol’s. ‘Don’t say that.’

The alpha kissed Jeonghan’s cheek. ‘I’m sorry, baby. I just want you to stay at my side forever. Want to be able to kiss you whenever I want. Want to kiss you now.’

Jeonghan nuzzled his nose against Seungcheol’s scent gland. ‘Later. When your mum gets home, you can kiss me all you like, yeah?’

Seungcheol reluctantly nodded and lifted Jeonghan’s lithe body off him and set him on the chair they’d brought in from the dining room.

They carried on with their homework, but their hands strayed every so often to squeeze each other’s thighs or to kiss each other’s cheeks. They were only broken out of their quiet haze by a soft ping from Seungcheol’s university loan laptop.

The alpha briefly read the email, then again in more detail, his eyes widening as he fully understood what the email said. ‘Jeonghan…’

‘Hm?’

‘A man’s coming into my class tomorrow. He’s a co-owner of a toy factory. My tutor wants us to get our portfolios ready to present to him. He might offer out internships.’

Jeonghan’s face lit up and he let out a quiet squeal. He didn’t realise his father could sort something like this out so quickly. ‘That’s good, isn’t it? You want to go into that field, and you have plenty of prototypes with the amount of toys you’ve made for Chan. This is a great opportunity.’

Seungcheol didn’t reply, suddenly overcome with nervousness. If he got this right, and if the work on offer would be at a weekend, it could help solve some of his problems. It would take the strain off his mum, he could treat Chan to a proper toy or some dance shoes, and maybe take Jeonghan on a date. Or save up for a traditional courting bouquet. Or just save up to buy him a gift every now so often to thank him for everything he did for him He had to get this.

‘Seungcheol?’

He came out of his daydream at the chime of his omega’s sweet voice and turned to him.

‘Are you okay, Cheolie?’

‘Sorry, I… this is perfect. I have to get this.’

Jeonghan rested his hand on his alpha’s forearm. ‘I know. So forget how anxious you are. You can get anxious later, after the presentation. Come on, do you have a portfolio?’

Seungcheol nodded, fumbling for the bottom drawer of his desk to get out his folder. ‘Our tutor makes us keep one.’

‘Okay,’ Jeonghan said as he stood up. ‘Rearrange it. Put the best and most relevant things first. I’ll grab Chan’s toys and put them in your rucksack.’

Half an hour later, the toys and portfolio were ready, and Seungcheol had run through a brief pitch about himself, his skills, and his work ethic. ‘Does that sound okay?’ Seungcheol whispered, both of them stood up now.

‘It sounds great.’

The alpha just nodded. He was still nervous, even with Jeonghan’s help. He really needed more time to prepare for something like this.

That’s when Jeonghan hugged him and Seungcheol immediately calmed down from being engulfed in the scent of his omega. ‘It’ll be okay. I’ll pick you up in the morning so you don’t have to worry about walking all the way to university, and you can come to the dance department afterwards to tell me how it went. But I know you’ll do amazing. My alpha can’t help but be anything but wonderful.’

Seungcheol let out a low growl, and then he was kissing Jeonghan again even though Chan was still sleeping in the room. His large hands were on the omega’s small waist, holding him tight and close to his body as their lips moved together; Seungcheol drawing tiny whimpers and whines out of Jeonghan’s mouth.

Before Jeonghan could pull away and remind his alpha that there was a child in the room, someone cleared their throat from the bedroom door.

The couple broke the kiss and Jeonghan twisted around in Seungcheol’s arms slightly and the omega blushed when he saw Mrs Choi stood in the doorway of the bedroom, smirking slightly.

He squeaked and buried his head in his alpha’s chest, embarrassed at having being caught kissing Seungcheol by his mum.

‘Hi, mum,’ Seungcheol said, holding Jeonghan against his chest. ‘Did you have a good day at work?’

‘It was okay. Are you and Jeonghan having fun?’

The alpha laughed. ‘Yes. He’s probably got to go home soon, though.’

Mrs Choi nodded. ‘I’ll give Chan a bath. And give you some alone time.’

Jeonghan mumbled a quiet thank you against Seungcheol’s chest, but didn’t look up. He listened as Mrs Choi gently woke up Chan and walked to the door before closing it behind them.

‘They’ve gone now, baby.’

The omega nodded but otherwise didn’t move. Seungcheol moved his hands around to Jeonghan’s arms and led them over to his bed. The alpha sat on the edge, and brought Jeonghan to sit in his lap, but the omega still had his head buried in Seungcheol’s chest.

‘Angel, look at me.’

Jeonghan did as his alpha told him to and Seungcheol smiled. He reached up and cupped the omega’s cheek in his hand, caressing the skin under his eyes gently. ‘You look gorgeous when you blush.’

Jeonghan whined and wiggled slightly on top of Seungcheol in protest, and the alpha quickly clamped his hands down on the omega’s hips to still him.

‘Baby, don’t do that… not when you’re sat on top of me.’

The blush started to fade from Jeonghan’s face as he smirked and ground his hips down a little in the realms of what he could do with Seungcheol holding him still.

‘What do you think you’re doing, baby?’ Seungcheol said, his voice low and in the same dominant tone he had used last night on the phone, after Jeonghan had sent him the picture of himself just in the alpha’s jumper.

‘I want you,’ Jeonghan whispered and bit down lightly on Seungcheol’s earlobe.

The alpha growled again, louder this time, and brought Jeonghan even further forward so their crotches were touching, but he didn’t roll his hips up, just held Jeonghan there. ‘We can’t do this,’ he said.

Jeonghan whined and bounced slightly and Seungcheol let out a moan.

‘Why not?’ the omega asked. ‘We’re soul mates and we both want this.’ He ground his hips down again. ‘I can feel that you want me.’

Seungcheol let his hips match Jeonghan’s movements for a brief moment, but then he stopped. ‘Even so. We’re not mated.’

Jeonghan bared his neck to his alpha. ‘Then mate with me.’

‘We can’t.’

The omega whined. ‘Do you not want me anymore?’

Seungcheol’s eyes widened and he shook his head quickly. ‘I want you. I want you more than anything. But I haven’t asked your parents permission to court you. Or even met them yet. They’d kill me if they found out I’d mated with their son without at least first meeting them.’

Jeonghan nodded, understanding now, but a twinge of guilt went through him. His father would introduce himself tomorrow as Mr Yoon. Would Seungcheol figure it out straight away and storm off? Oh, god, he hoped not. He was just trying to help. Hopefully, when Jeonghan told him, Seungcheol would understand and would be able to brush his alpha pride to the side. ‘Okay. Can I stay a bit longer, though?’

‘Of course.’ Seungcheol tightened his arms around his omega and they sat together like that, cuddled up against each other, occasionally leaning back to kiss. After half an hour, Jeonghan sat back up.

‘I should go,’ he whispered. The sky had gone dark outside the window and everything was quiet.

‘Do you have to?’ Seungcheol whispered back, his hands still firmly holding Jeonghan in place.

The omega nodded. ‘I wish I could stay the night.’

Seungcheol pressed a kiss to Jeonghan’s temple. ‘Soon. But I should meet your parents before that. Why don’t you see if I can meet them soon? They’ll understand since we’re soul mates.’

Jeonghan hummed. He knew Seungcheol was right. And most parents would be open to it. But not his mum. Never his mum. But Seungcheol would have to meet her eventually. He may as well get it out of the way with. ‘I’ll see what I can do.’

The alpha smiled and stood up, lifting Jeonghan up with him. The omega immediately wrapped his legs around Seungcheol’s hips and let the alpha carry him around the room as he grabbed Jeonghan’s coat and bag.

‘What are you doing?’ Jeonghan asked, watching from where he was clinging to his boyfriend like a monkey.

‘Getting your things together, then I’m carrying you out to the car. I don’t want you walking around in the dark outside on your own.’

Jeonghan giggled and rested his head against Seungcheol’s chest, and let the alpha cradle him and protect him from the wind as he carried him out of the apartment and down to the roadside to his car.

The omega fished his keys out of his pocket and unlocked the car, then Seungcheol opened the door and placed his angel inside and threw his bag and coat over to the passenger seat.

‘I want you to text me as soon as you get home, okay?’ Seungcheol said as he knelt down next to the open door.

‘I will.’

‘Good baby.’

The omega couldn’t help but giggle and let Seungcheol fasten his seat belt for him, then the two kissed.

‘I’ll see you in the morning.’

‘Bye, Cheolie.’ They shared another kiss, then Seungcheol shut the door and stayed stood on the pavement, waving as Jeonghan drove off. Hopefully, one day, they wouldn’t ever have to say goodbye to each other.

Hopefully.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Tumblr](http://www.lilacchocolate.tumblr.com)


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seungcheol does his presentation for Mr Yoon.

Jeonghan turned the engine off as soon as parked up, then he looked over at Seungcheol.

The alpha was sat in the passenger seat, his legs jiggling with nerves.

Jeonghan reached across the centre console and laid a hand on Seungcheol’s nearest knee. ‘You need to calm down, Cheolie.’

He nodded and stared down at the omega’s hand. ‘I know. I just… really need this job. What do I do if the work isn’t for the weekends? What if it’s nights? What do I do about Chan? What-’

‘Hey.’ Jeonghan interrupted him and moved his hand up to the alpha’s cheek, where he gently turned Seungcheol’s face to look at him. ‘If it’s nights, then _I_ will take care of Chan. And if you’ll too prideful to accept that, then you’ll have to get the man’s contact and see if you can arrange to do work experience over summer or something, which could give you a job opening for after graduation.’ He moved his thumb in small circles in an attempt to comfort his boyfriend. ‘There will be a good outcome today, I promise,’ Jeonghan said, completely confident. He just hoped that when Seungcheol figured out that Mr Yoon was his father that he could forgive him.

The alpha nodded and leant forwards, burying his nose against his omega’s scent gland to calm himself. After a few moments, he pulled away, then grabbed his rucksack and got out of the car. He jogged around to the other side of the BMW and opened the driver side door.

Jeonghan giggled as he got out, his own bag in hand. ‘Thank you.’

‘Anything for you, baby.’ He kissed Jeonghan lightly on the mouth, but the two boys pulled apart when there was a whistle from the pavement.

They both rolled their eyes when they saw Joshua stood there, a massive grin on his face. ‘Morning,’ he said, and the couple walked over to him, hand-in-hand.

‘When did this happen?’ Joshua asked as they began walking to the performing arts building.

‘Last week,’ Seungcheol said.

‘Tell me everything! Spare no details.’

Jeonghan sighed fondly. ‘Neither of us are going to tell you.’

Joshua pouted and started to complain, but Seungcheol and Jeonghan ignored him.

They approached the performing arts building and stopped just short of it.

Jeonghan let go of Seungcheol’s hand and smoothed his palms over his alpha’s chest. ‘Come and meet me outside of class when you’re done, yeah? I want to know how it goes.’

Seungcheol settled his hands on Jeonghan’s waist. ‘Of course.’

‘Good luck. You’ll do amazing, I know it.’ They shared another quick kiss, then Jeonghan disappeared inside.

Seungcheol and Joshua continued on, heading for the engineering building.

‘Aren’t I an amazing matchmaker?’ Joshua said.

The alpha rolled his eyes. ‘We got together without your interference, thank you very much.’

‘But I could see that you were meant to be together. It’s fate.’

A tiny smile made its way onto Seungcheol’s face. ‘Yeah.’

Joshua narrowed his eyes. ‘What’s that supposed to mean?’

Seungcheol couldn’t help but blush a little. ‘Jeonghan and I… we’re soul mates.’

Joshua gasped. ‘Really? You can’t be sure yet, though, right? You won’t have had time.’

The alpha’s blush got darker, knowing what his best friend was referring to. There was only one way to determine soul mate couples. The alpha had to bite the omega on the neck where the mating mark would go, and if the omega’s heat started almost immediately afterwards, that meant they were soul mates. Since they’d only been together for a handful of days, and heats last for five days on average, they wouldn’t have had time to mate. Not to mention, neither Seungcheol nor Jeonghan had bond marks. ‘Erm, no. But we’re pretty certain. It’s only been, what? Five days? We already have a strong connection.’ He peered wistfully over his shoulder at the performing arts building. ‘I miss him so much.’

The beta let out a quiet squeal. ‘I’m expecting an invite to your wedding.’

Seungcheol smiled. Five days was a crazy short amount of time to be thinking about marrying Jeonghan, but the moment Joshua said it, he couldn’t help but already picture the omega with a ring on his finger.

They entered the engineering building together and after Joshua bid him good luck, he scampered upstairs to the electronic engineering labs. Seungcheol stayed downstairs and ambled along to his assigned workshop.

A few of his classmates were inside already, their portfolios on their desks, and Seungcheol took out his own, along with three of Chan’s toys that he had made. He felt a little embarrassed. No one else had any models on their desk, nor were their portfolios as thick.

More students came in, before finally, their teacher, Mr Park, entered, along with a middle-aged man. He was clearly an alpha judging from his height and build. But he seemed kind if the smile on his face was anything to go off.

‘Students,’ Mr Park said. ‘This is Mr Yoon. He owns 25% of a toy manufacturer with three other people, all with the same percentage of ownership. He’s here today to give you the chance to present to him your work and any ideas you may have. He’s not necessarily looking to hire any of you, but if he sees something in you and in your work, there might be something further down the line for you.’

Mr Yoon smiled at them all then he and Mr Park sat down at the front of the class. They went in register order by surname, so Seungcheol sat and waited, since he wouldn’t be his turn until about halfway through the lesson. He listened to his classmates, glancing at the small pitch he’d prepared in his notepad. Everyone else was making up their presentation on their spot, stumbling over their words and fumbling with their portfolios. Should he not read what he prepared? He didn’t want to feel embarrassed, but at the same time… he really needed this. He had no choice but to go all out.

‘Choi Seungcheol,’ Mr Park said, and Seungcheol stood up, noticing how Mr Yoon sat up a little straighter and stared him straight in the eye. He hadn’t done that with anyone else.

Nonetheless, he cleared his throat, and began his presentation, showing off his portfolio and taking his three models over to Mr Yoon.

The older alpha smiled as he listened to Seungcheol speak. He seemed to lack confidence, but it was obvious he knew what he was talking about. And it was also obvious why Jeonghan liked him so much. Seungcheol was quite obviously talented in his craft and had taken time to perfect it, the same way Jeonghan had done with dance. And he seemed responsible and kind, too. Not to mention that Seungcheol and his son would give him adorable grandchildren. Seungcheol was perfect for Jeonghan, and for working in his company, too.

Seungcheol’s presentation came to an end and the young alpha sat back down, and Mr Yoon tried his best to focus on the rest of the pitches, but he was focused on thinking about what department Seungcheol could be put in to. He could be a real asset to the team he already had.

Mr Park began to clap and Mr Yoon joined in, realising that the presentations had finished, and Mr Park turned to him.

‘Would you be okay to provide some feedback to the class?’ the teacher whispered.

‘Yes, of course. Actually, I would like to offer one of your students some work, if that’s alright.’

Mr Park smiled in surprise. ‘Of course. The floor is yours.’

Mr Yoon stood up and looked at the group of students. ‘I’ll be honest with you, the majority of those presentations could have been better. There was only one of you who was actually prepared, and I think we all know who that is.’ He turned to look at Seungcheol now and smiled at him. ‘Choi Seungcheol, do you mind staying behind to talk with me?’

Seungcheol’s eyes widened. ‘N-not at all, sir,’ he stuttered.

The rest of the class packed away their things and left, along with Mr Park, leaving just Seungcheol and Mr Yoon in the workshop.

‘Your presentation was exceptional, as is your work,’ Mr Yoon said as he walked over to where Seungcheol was sat. ‘I’d like to offer you some part-time work.’

Seungcheol mouth opened slightly. ‘W-what?’

Mr Yoon smiled. ‘Some part-time work. Would that be alright?’

The young alpha just nodded, too shocked to say anything else.

Mr Yoon chuckled and took out his wallet, and from it, he retrieved a business card, which he handed to Seungcheol. ‘Email me when you’ve had chance to consider my offer.’

‘Y-yes, sir.’

He smiled again and left the workshop, pausing for a moment outside. He knew he was doing this for Jeonghan, but Seungcheol truly had a talent. He couldn’t pass up on an opportunity like this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (the character 'ch' (ㅊ) in Korean is like halfway through the alphabet, so Seungcheol would have to wait a bit longer to present by alphabetical order than he would in the English alphabet :D )
> 
>  
> 
> [Tumblr](http://www.lilacchocolate.tumblr.com)


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seungcheol tells Jeonghan the good news.

Seungcheol sat at the bench, unmoving, just staring at the business card in his hands. He didn't know what to say. He'd done it. He'd actually done it. A smile came over his face. He was proud of himself. 

But what if when he emailed Mr Yoon, there was no weekend work available? What would he do? Jeonghan said he would take care of Chan, but could Seungcheol really take advantage of his omega's kindness like that?

_Jeonghan._

He had to go and tell him.  This wouldn't have been possible without his wonderful boyfriend. The alpha packed away his portfolio and models, and carefully placed Mr Yoon's business card in his almost barren wallet, then he grabbed his bag and made his way to the performing arts building. 

He had no idea where Jeonghan would be, but he followed the signs to the dance department and wandered down the corridor that was lined with practice rooms. Each of them had a big window in the wall, letting you see into them. The penultimate studio on the corridor was where Jeonghan was. There were three other boys in there with him, but they were sat on the floor, chatting. Seungcheol's omega was stood up and dancing, and Seungcheol stood in the middle of the corridor, completely enthralled by Jeonghan's beauty and the way his body moved. 

His blond hair was fluffy with sweat, and his pink lips were parted as he panted along with the pace he was moving at. He was wearing tight white shorts, a white t-shirt, and over it was a thin white shirt. It was undone and went down to Jeonghan's thighs, and the thin material drifted out around him with every pirouette. He was absolutely stunning. Seungcheol felt like he couldn't breathe. Every time he thought about Jeonghan, it was like his heart was about to beat out of his chest, and every time he saw him, it felt like he was... Floating. That word was perfect to describe how he felt about Jeonghan.

The omega finished his dance and went over to where the other three boys were sat. As Jeonghan knelt down to grab a drink, one of the boys, with bright pink hair, motioned to the viewing window. Jeonghan turned around and a massive smile overcame his face when he saw Seungcheol.

He leapt up and dashed across to the door, and a moment later, he was in Seungcheol's arms. They shared a quick kiss, then Jeonghan rested his hands on his alpha's shoulders. 'How did it go? Actually, don't tell me. Let's go out for milkshake and you can tell me then. You look like you could do with one.'

Seungcheol smiled and rested his hands on Jeonghan’s waist: his boyfriend was so thoughtful. ‘Sounds like a plan to me. Don’t you have class, though?’

The omega shook his head. ‘We finished early so my friends and I stayed behind to practice. Come on, let’s go.’

Seungcheol didn’t move. ‘As gorgeous as you look in these shorts, you’re not going anywhere dressed like this.’

Jeonghan giggled. ‘I’ll put on pants, don’t worry.’ Then he leant in close. ‘but I’ll bear that in mind about the shorts.’ The omega took one of Seungcheol’s hands and led him into the dance studio and over to where the three boys were sat. ‘Seungcheol, this is Hoshi,’ the boy with the bright pink hair smiled, ‘Vernon,’ the boy with brown hair and one earbud in gave him a shy wave, ‘and Seungkwan.’ The other boy jumped up.

‘Are you Jeonghan-hyung’s alpha?’

Seungcheol laughed nervously. ‘Yes. It’s nice to meet you.’

‘How did you two meet?’

Jeonghan sighed. ‘Don’t ask him too many questions. You’ll put him off me.’

Seungcheol smiled and wrapped an arm around Jeonghan’s waist. ‘That could never happen.’

Seungkwan squealed. ‘You’re so cute together!’

Jeonghan fondly rolled his eyes, then stepped out of Seungcheol’s grip. He pulled a pair of sweatpants on over his tight dance shorts, then grabbed his bag. ‘Okay, I’m ready.’ He joined his hand with Seungcheol’s. ‘I’ll text you later,’ he said to the other boys, then the couple left the room.

They walked in silence together to the campus coffee shop, and Seungcheol shifted his eyes over to Jeonghan every so often. His cheeks were a pretty pink colour after dancing, and his hair and shirt fluttered in the light breeze. He was beautiful. And everyone on campus seemed to know it. Every time they walked past someone, they would turn to look at Jeonghan, but the alphas on campus would let their eyes roam up and down the dancer’s body. Seungcheol didn’t want to be that stereotypical alpha who was possessive and protective of their omega, but with the way other people were looking at him, Seungcheol wanted to hide Jeonghan away from the rest of the world.

Fortunately, they made it to the campus coffee shop before Seungcheol could make up his mind about what to do. Jeonghan led the way inside and to the back corner where leather booths were. It was ten thirty in the morning, and fairly quiet so they seated themselves in the booth furthest away from the door. Instead of sitting down on either side of the table, though, they sat on the same side, Jeonghan’s slender legs partially in Seungcheol’s lap.

They ordered milkshakes and brownies, and as soon as the waitress had gone, Seungcheol rested one of his large hands on his omega’s thigh. He could feel the hem of the shorts through the material of he sweatpants.

‘You really like those, don’t you?’ Jeonghan whispered, a cheeky grin on his face.

Seungcheol nodded and Jeonghan kissed him on the cheek. ‘I’ll wear them for our next date at your house. Now, tell me how it went.’

‘Well, no one else in the class came prepared, so I felt a bit silly with models and everything, but it went well, because Mr Yoon, that’s the name of this guy, offered me some work.’

Jeonghan’s face lit up. ‘Seungcheol! That’s fantastic! I knew you could do it. You’re the best.’

‘Thanks.’

The omega frowned. ‘You don’t sound super happy about it.’

‘I am, it’s just…’ he trailed off as the waitress came over with their order. When she left, he spoke again. ‘What if when I email him to confirm, the work isn’t for weekends?’

Jeonghan wanted to blurt out that it definitely was for weekends, but he held his tongue. ‘Cheolie, I already told you. I’ll take care of Chan if it’s nights.’

‘But I can’t ask you to do that, not for free. You’re my boyfriend, not a babysitter.’

‘I don’t mind. Not in the slightest. I love children; I want to teach dance to them. And if I get to spend more time with Chan, that will mean he gets extra lessons from me, plus it’ll make your mum like me more. This will benefit everyone.’

Seungcheol sighed and stared at the bubbles in his milkshake. ‘Are you sure?’

‘I wouldn’t offer if I wasn’t. I know you’re prideful and don’t want to accept help off anyone, even if it is me, but for once in your life, you need to be selfish, Seungcheol. You need to take this job, even if it means working nights. Because if you don’t, there might not be another opportunity like this, and then it’ll be even harder to become independent one day.’ Jeonghan reached out and cupped his alpha’s face, turning it gently towards him. ‘You need to do this, for yourself and for your family. Present and future.’

Seungcheol couldn’t help but smile at that. Jeonghan was right. ‘Okay.’

Jeonghan smiled, then reached for his bag. ‘Let’s email him then.’ He took out his MacBook and logged out of his email, then passed it to Seungcheol and watched as he typed up an email to his dad, telling him that he accepted his offer of work and was inquiring when it would be.

‘Is this okay?’ the alpha asked as he turned the screen to face Jeonghan.

‘It sounds great.’

Seungcheol nodded, then clicked send, promptly shutting the lid after. He didn’t want to see the reply when it came.

Jeonghan kissed his alpha’s cheek. ‘You did good, Cheol.’

The alpha smiled and squeezed Jeonghan’s thigh. ‘Now, we’ve just got to wait.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Tumblr](http://www.lilacchocolate.tumblr.com)


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Seungcheol's first day at work.

Seungcheol wrung his hands together as he willed them to stop shaking. Today was his first day at work and he was desperate to make a good first impression. Not that hadn’t already made one on Mr Yoon.

He’d got an email back from the businessman towards the end of his milkshake date with Jeonghan to let him know that the work was indeed for Saturdays, but if it went well, they would extend it to Sundays, and there would be the possibility of him even working week days in the long university summer holidays. Seungcheol wasn’t sure if that would be viable: he couldn’t ask Jeonghan to take care of Chan in the week, too, and he wasn’t sure that he could save up enough money to be able to pay for a regular babysitter by then, but surely that meant Mr Yoon already thought a lot of him, right? He hoped so.

Seungcheol neared the factory and wiped his slightly sweaty hands on his slacks. The sweat wasn’t from walking all the way here, just from nerves, but now the alpha was wishing he’d taken up Jeonghan’s offer of a lift. He had thought the walk to the factory – which wasn’t all that far away from where he lived – would clear his head and help settle his nerves. But that hadn’t happened. If he had ridden with Jeonghan, at least then he would have been distracted and could have kissed his omega goodbye. He hadn’t seen Jeonghan today – Seungcheol had to set off to the factory well before Chan’s dance class started – but he would be seeing him later. He was getting on the verge of desperate to always be with his boyfriend, and if he was feeling this way, then Jeonghan would be reacting even more harshly. In general, omegas were more needy than alphas. Of course, there were exceptions, but Jeonghan was not one of them. He was good at hiding how he felt, though, but his scent couldn’t mask anything. They both wanted to be together all the time, and Seungcheol wasn’t sure how much longer he could last without mating. They would just have to take it one day at a time.

He passed through the gates to the factory, and as he did, a black BMW drove past him. It pulled up in the car park, and a moment later, Mr Yoon got out. He waved at Seungcheol and the young alpha strolled over to him.

‘Good morning, sir,’ Seungcheol said when he got close enough. He bowed, and when he rose up, Mr Yoon was smiling at him.

‘Morning, Seungcheol. It’s good to see you again. Are you ready for today?’

‘Yes, but I’m a little nervous, sir.’

The older alpha chuckled. ‘You’ll be fine. I’ve been having a think, and for now, you’ll be on the assembly line. I want to see how well you work with your hands, and everyone else is of a similar age to you, so it should be less nerve wracking. I’ll introduce you to them all, and then I’ll have to leave you I’m afraid as I have meetings all morning. However, I want to get to know you a little better, so I can decide where to put you next. You seem to very versatile and I don’t want to have your talent go to waste. How does that sound?’

‘Wonderful.’

Mr Yoon’s smile widened. ‘Great. Let’s go and get you your security pass.’ They walked up to the entrance together. ‘Oh, and one last thing. The working day is usually nine thirty until five, but on Fridays, Saturdays, and Sundays, I let everyone finish at three thirty. I hope that’s alright.’

‘That’s more than alright.’ This way, he could walk into town in time for the end of Chan’s dance class so he could surprise his brother and Jeonghan. It was perfect.

The two alphas entered the factory, and once they’d got a security pass for Seungcheol and he’d put his rucksack in his assigned locked, Mr Yoon took him onto the factory floor.

He wasn’t sure what to expect, but it was sleek and modern and full of conveyor belts. As Seungcheol glanced around the room, the conveyor belts seemed to be all at different stages of production for what looked like a tiny metal toy. Mr Yoon led him up to what seemed to be the end of the production line, stopping short just of the packing boxes.

‘This is where you’ll be working today, in stage seventeen, quality control.’

There were four people stood here, two on either side of the conveyor belt, and true to Mr Yoon’s word, they all appeared to be Seungcheol’s age.

‘This is Jihoon, Seokmin, Junhui, and Minghao. They’ll show you the ropes, and I’ll be back later to check up on you.’ With a smile, Mr Yoon left, and Seungcheol walked up to the conveyor belt and positioned himself beside Jihoon.

The small omega glared up at him. ‘Don’t get in my way.’

Opposite him, Seokmin laughed. ‘Pay him no attention. He’s like that with everyone.’

Several of blue metal robots rolled in front of them and the other four boys immediately reached for one. Seungcheol copied them, watching Junhui as he moved the arms and legs and head.

Junhui saw him watching and smiled. ‘You need to make sure all five appendages are attached and can move, but that they’re not too tight, but not too loose. If there’s something wrong, throw them in the box behind you.’

Seungcheol nodded and got to work, moving the same robot’s limps again. It was cute and well made with a lot of detail and it was constructed from a fairly durable metal. But there wasn’t much to it. Just a robot that wasn’t actually a robot: it couldn’t be controlled electronically or walk on its own. There was nothing particularly unique about it.

He continued on with his work, chatting idly to the other four boys and found out they were all studying at the same university he attended, but in different departments. Jihoon studied music and was majoring in song writing and composition, Seokmin was focused on musical theatre, Junhui was training to be a chef, and Minghao did sports science.

The conveyor belt came to a stop just as a bell rang on the factory floor, signalling lunchtime.

‘Do you want to eat with us?’ Seokmin asked.

‘Ah, thanks for the offer, but Mr Yoon said he wanted to eat lunch with me.’

All four boys’ eyes narrowed.

‘He did?’ Minghao asked.

‘Yeah. Why? Is that a problem?’

‘Not really,’ Jun said, ‘but he’s never eaten with one of us before.’

‘Boys.’

The five of them turned around and saw Mr Yoon stood there, a smile on his face despite more than likely hearing what they had just been discussing.

‘Why don’t you go on your lunch break?’

The other four nodded and bowed before scuttling off, and Mr Yoon turned his attention to Seungcheol. ‘Are you ready for lunch?’

‘Yes, I just need to go grab my bag. It has my lunch in.’

They stopped by Seungcheol’s locker, then they ascended to the factory’s first floor. It was even nicer up here, mainly filled with offices. They went along the hall, eventually stopping right at the end where Mr Yoon’s office was.

It was bright and open, with floor to ceiling windows and several houseplants: Seungcheol wanted to work somewhere as nice as this when he graduated. There was a hardwood desk in the centre of the room that had a MacBook on it, along with a few papers and what looked like a photo frame, but it had been put face down on the desk. People usually kept photos of their family on their work desk. Maybe Mr Yoon didn’t get on with his? But then why would he have it on his desk in the first place?

Mr Yoon led him over to a small circular table by the windows and Seungcheol took a seat, waiting until Mr Yoon brought over his own lunch box from his desk. He had been half-expecting a distressed secretary to come bustling into the room with a fully-cooked meal, Devil Wears Prada style, but Mr Yoon seemed like a very fair boss.

They both opened their lunch boxes and Seungcheol smiled when he saw his mum had written a good luck note for him and had placed it on top of his samgak kimbap.

‘From your mum?’ Mr Yoon asked with a fond smile.

‘Yeah. It’s nice of her.’

‘My mum did the same when I got my first job. I do kind of wish my housekeeper would put notes in my lunch. Or my wife. It might help the day go quicker. Not that I hate it here, but you know.’

Seungcheol nodded. ‘I understand, sir.’

‘So, how did you like it this morning?’

‘Yeah, it was good. Interesting. I like the other four boys. I think it’s a good idea to hire university students. They can often only work a few hours since they have assignments to do, but it’s good to have some experience to help with getting a job when they graduate.’

‘And when you graduate? What are your plans?’

‘To get a job like this, but hopefully on a more full-time basis. You see, my dad’s no longer around, my mum doesn’t get paid a lot in her job, and I want to help support her and my little brother.’ A blush overcame Seungcheol’s face then. ‘I’ve also just started courting an omega and I’d love to be able to treat him like he deserves to be.’

Mr Yoon smirked. ‘Yeah? Most omegas deserve a good fuck.’

Seungcheol’s eyes widened. He wanted to make a good impression on his boss, but there was no way he could talk about Jeonghan like that. ‘Erm, sorry, sir, but I don’t see omegas that way. And I certainly don’t see my omega that way. He’s so wonderful and he does so much for me. He truly deserves the world.’

The older alpha smiled then. ‘I was kidding. To be honest, I would have fired you on the spot if you had agreed with me. Your omega sounds wonderful, Seungcheol.’

They both began to eat, and after a few moments of silence, Seungcheol spoke up. ‘What are these offices used for?’

‘Oh, marketing, development, customer service. Anything not related to the physical creation of the product basically.’

‘Speaking of marketing, can I ask what you’re selling the robot as?’

Mr Yoon shrugged. ‘Just a figure with movable limbs. A doll, essentially. Why?’

‘Well, it’s well made, and your materials are really good, but I was just thinking that you could maybe do a little more with it.’

The older alpha sat back in his chair. ‘Go on.’

‘I don’t know much about clocks and how they work, but I think the robot would be a really good figure to install a clock in. It could be really quirky and could also be done in different sizes. And then you could maybe do an electronic toy. If you used a more lightweight but still as sturdy metal, you could quite easily install a simple circuit board within the robot and make a basic controller that would allow for the consumer to control their robot, you know, make it walk. What do you think?’

Mr Yoon’s face stayed blank for a moment, but then he smiled. ‘I… really like those ideas actually, Seungcheol.’

Seungcheol couldn’t help but grin. ‘Thank you, sir.’

‘Tell you what; instead of going back to quality control, you can join me in development this afternoon. We’ll pitch your two ideas and see how it goes. How does that sound?’

‘Fantastic, sir.’

…

By the time Seungcheol left the factory at three thirty, he was walking on cloud nine. His afternoon in the development lab had been amazing. They’d listened to his ideas and got straight to discussing them with him, and said they were both viable options for expansion in the future. They were going to do some work on them in the week, and get the marketing and design teams in on it, and next Saturday, Seungcheol was to go straight up to the development lab. His first day couldn’t have gone any better.

Not to mention his boss seemed to like him, he got off work early, and now he was going into town to meet Jeonghan. This day couldn’t get any better.

It took him about an hour to get to the dance studio, and when he got there, the afternoon classes seemed to be dwindling down as the studio prepared for their evening classes. Seungcheol ambled inside anyway and stopped at the reception.

‘Hi, I’m looking for one of your teachers. His name’s Jeonghan.’

The receptionist smiled at him. ‘He’s just finishing up his last class of the day in studio A.’ She gestured down the hall and Seungcheol smiled.

‘Thanks.’ He went in the direction she had pointed, peering in the other studios as he went. It was set up the same way that the dance rooms at university were, with a big window for viewing.

In studio A, Jeonghan was stood at the front by the mirrors, and about fifteen children, including Chan, were all stood before him, all staring at Jeonghan attentively.

‘Okay, let’s take it from the top! One last time!’

One of the kids dashed over to the CD player to start the song, and once again, Seungcheol was completely captivated by his omega. It wasn’t a pretty lyrical dance this time. It was hip-hop, but he was still so mesmerising. Was there anything his omega couldn’t do?

He managed to tear his eyes away from Jeonghan to watch his little brother. Chan wasn’t as good as Jeonghan, but he was a natural, and with the right training, Seungcheol knew he could become an amazing dancer.

The song ended and Jeonghan smiled at the children stood before him. ‘You all did great today! Come on, end of class hug!’

The children all cheered and ran to Jeonghan, gathering around him and hugging any body part they could. Some couldn’t get to him at all, though, but as soon as the other children dispersed, Jeonghan made sure to give them a hug, too. He really was great with children. He would make a wonderful mother someday. Not to mention an amazing mate. Seungcheol felt his heart flutter as he watched his omega. He was amazing and everything he had ever dreamed of. God, he was in love with Jeonghan, wasn’t he? Part of him knew it was silly for the amount of time they’d known each other, but the other part, the bigger part, was soaring with this revelation. And now Seungcheol didn’t know how much longer he could wait to mate with his omega.

The children exited the studio, and as the last of them left, Chan noticed Seungcheol stood there.

‘Hyung!’ He ran out of the room and straight into his big brother’s arms, and Seungcheol wasted no time in picking Chan up and balancing him on his hip.

‘Hey. Did you have a good class?’

‘Yep! Jeonghannie-hyung is the best teacher!’

‘He definitely is. Your dancing looked amazing.’

Chan gave him a goofy smile and Seungcheol looked away from his brother just as Jeonghan stepped out of the dance studio. The two men smiled at each other and Jeonghan easily slipped under Seungcheol’s other arm. They shared a kiss and Chan scrunched up his nose.

‘Gross!’

Jeonghan giggled but stayed tucked against his alpha’s body. ‘You’ll do it some day.’

‘No way!’

Seungcheol chuckled. ‘Not anytime soon, I hope. Are you ready to go, baby?’ he asked Jeonghan.

His angel nodded. ‘My dance bag’s already in the car. Let’s go.’

The trio walked out of the studio like that, Chan on Seungcheol’s hip, and Jeonghan cuddled against his other side. The alpha couldn’t wait to have a family like this with Jeonghan one day. He wanted that more than anything.

They got into Jeonghan’s white BMW and he drove them back to Seungcheol’s. By the time they arrived, Chan had fallen asleep, so Seungcheol carried him inside and put him down for a nap in their shared bedroom.

When he was done, he found Jeonghan in the living room, sat on the settee and smiling at him.

Seungcheol sat down beside him, and then Jeonghan shuffled across and deposited himself in his alpha’s lap. They kissed again, longer than when they had been Chan, but still chaste.

‘Hi,’ Jeonghan whispered. ‘I missed you today.’

‘Me, too, baby.’

‘Did work go okay?’ he asked, his bottom lip caught between his teeth, and Seungcheol had to try very hard to not let out a groan. Not only was that incredibly sexy, but having Jeonghan ask him how his day at work went, like a little housewife would do, was too much for his brain to handle.

‘It was amazing actually.’

‘Oh? Tell me?’ Jeonghan asked, his fingers playing with the hair at the nape of Seungcheol’s neck.

The alpha told his boyfriend what had happened, and his angel was smiling by the end of it.

‘It sounds like you had a pretty great first day.’

Seungcheol hummed in agreement. ‘I definitely did. I need to tell you something, though.’

Jeonghan sat back a little on his alpha’s thighs, his eyes wide, apprehensive. ‘Go on.’

‘Before, when I was watching you dance, and saw how you were with the children…’ Seungcheol trailed off with a smile. ‘I realised that I loved you.’

Jeonghan’s eyes filled with tears and the alpha panicked.

‘Ah, I’m sorry! I know it hasn’t been long but I _know_ we’re true mates and I love you. You’re the one for me, Jeonghan.’

‘Seungcheol…’ Jeonghan sniffed, then smiled at his boyfriend. ‘I love you, too.’

The alpha just stared at his angel, dumbfounded for a moment. ‘But… you’re crying…’ He sniffed the air then, realising that there were no waves of distress coming off his omega.

‘Because I’m happy, you dumbass!’ Jeonghan laughed. ‘I think I’ve loved you from the moment I saw you in the library.’

‘Me, too,’ Seungcheol said as he wrapped his arms around his angel’s waist and brought him flush to his body. ‘I wish I’d met you sooner.’

‘We’ve got forever,’ the omega whispered, and then they were kissing, soft and slow, hips rolling against each other.

Seungcheol wasn’t ever letting go of the man in arms. Jeonghan was the best thing that had ever happened to him, and he’d be damned if anything would break them apart.

Jeonghan pulled out of the kiss slightly. ‘Seungcheol…’ be breathed against his lips.

The alpha pulled him back in and kissed him harder and longer, only pulling away for no more than two seconds to get his breath back before he went again. He couldn’t get enough of Jeonghan.

The omega pulled out of the kiss again, this time with a whimper, but Seungcheol carried on, kissing down Jeonghan’s throat and leaving tiny marks. ‘Can’t wait to make you mine, to mate with you, baby,’ he whispered against the skin and Jeonghan let out a high pitch keen.

‘Seungcheol…’

He felt hands on his face a moment later, and then they were eye level. Jeonghan’s eyes were glassy with more tears, and Seungcheol was certain he looked similar.

‘What is it?’

‘Tomorrow evening, will you come over to mine to have dinner? And to meet my parents? We can tell them together that we’re soul mates and you can ask permission to mate with me. Please. I can’t wait much longer.’

Seungcheol nodded immediately. They had no plan. How would they even be able to live together if they mated? But Seungcheol didn’t care in that moment. He would do whatever Jeonghan asked of him. ‘Of course, baby.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Tumblr](http://www.lilacchocolate.tumblr.com)


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seungcheol meets Jeonghan's parents.

Seungcheol stayed at home all day Sunday, trying to do his university work. Try was the operative word. He couldn’t concentrate at all. He would be meeting Jeonghan’s parents. Tonight. What was he supposed to do? He’d already rung Josh to ask for advice, but the beta had nothing to offer: he had yet to make it to the meeting the parents stage of a relationship.

‘I will tell you this, though.’ Josh said before he hung up. ‘you better not screw it up. If Jeonghan truly is your soul mate, then you need to impress his parents. You can’t afford to mess this up.’

‘No pressure then.’

By about 3pm, Seungcheol had given up trying to do his assignments and showered. He spent an extra half an hour washing himself, then he borrowed his mother’s hairdryer. He usually just let his hair air-dry and hardly ever styled it like this. But Josh was right: he had to make an extremely good first impression, especially since he was considerably poorer than Jeonghan’s family. But he was doing well at university – on track to finish with a first – and he had a job, albeit small, but he was getting paid and he had experience now. Only one day of experience, but experience nonetheless, and it had been invaluable, and Seungcheol knew his rise from quality control to product development in just one day was not something to be ignored.

And on top of his somewhat slim prospects, he was a caring alpha that didn’t possess the stereotypical violent tendencies that others did, and he loved children.

And if none of that was enough, then surely Jeonghan’s parents would understand their need to be together since they were soul mates. That had to be enough, right?

Once his hair was styled into a quiff, he applied three layers of moisturiser, hoping that would make his face look better. Did the parents even care about how good looking their son’s boyfriend was? Did that affect the outcome of his first meeting?

He started to panic. Would they judge him on things he couldn’t change?

There was a knock at the door and Seungcheol hurried to answer it, relieved when it was only Chan and Jeonghan stood on the doorstep.

‘Hyung! You locked the door.’

‘Yeah. I err… was in the shower. Was your dance class good?’

‘It was awesome. But I’m tired now. I’ll go for a nap.’ Chan trundled into their bedroom, then Seungcheol looked at Jeonghan who was staring at him with a slightly open mouth.

‘What?’

‘You look really hot with your hair like that.’

Seungcheol smiled then looked at the floor. ‘Thanks.’

‘Hey, are you okay?’ Jeonghan asked as he stepped closer to where Seungcheol was stood in the hall.

‘Yeah, I just… what if your parents think I’m not good enough for you?’

Jeonghan’s eyes widened. ‘Seungcheol…’

‘I know, I know. I’m just being stupid.’

Jeonghan shook his head. ‘No. It’s a normal fear. I was scared that first time I was round here and your mum came home. I can’t promise you that they’ll like you, and I don’t know what reaction you’ll have to them, either, but I love you. I don’t care what they think. This is just a formality. We’ll be together forever, no matter what they think, I promise.’

Seungcheol smiled. ‘I love you, too, baby.’

Jeonghan returned his smile: he would never get tired of hearing those words. ‘Are you almost ready? I’ll give you a lift.’

The alpha shook his head. ‘No, it’s fine. I’ll walk it. It’ll help with my nerves.’ Yesterday, after Jeonghan had asked him to meet his parents, the omega had given him his address. Seungcheol knew where it was. It wasn’t all that far away, a walkable distance, but it was in one of the posh neighbourhoods. He didn’t have a fancy car to roll up in, and he didn’t have the money – nor did he want to feel the shame – of getting a taxi or a bus. And he couldn’t stand it for his omega to give him a lift to meet his own parents. Walking would have to do.

‘Okay. I’ll see you in about an hour?’

‘Yep.’

They shared a kiss goodbye, then once the alpha had waved Jeonghan off, he tiptoed into his bedroom.

Chan was sound asleep on his bed, so Seungcheol opened the wardrobe as quietly as he could and began to get changed. He didn’t have a great deal of clothes, and even less of them were formal. But when he turned eighteen, his mum used what little savings she had to buy him a suit. It was cheap and a little scratchy, and was meant for job interviews, but it would do for this, too. He put on the black slacks, black shoes, white shirt, and black blazer. There was a tie, too, but that was too formal, so he left it on the hanger, and he kept the top two buttons of his shirt undone. Formal, but relaxed. Did he look good enough like this? He hoped he did. He had no other options.

He sat on his bed and watched over Chan until his mum arrived home from her job at the convenience store. She didn’t usually finish this early, but she had negotiated it with her boss, despite the short notice, and they could afford to miss out on a few hours of pay this month since Seungcheol would be earning for the first time. Things were looking up.

A wide smile overcame her tired face when she saw her son all dressed up. ‘You’re so handsome. You look so much like your father.’

‘Thanks, mum.’

Soyeon sat beside him on the bed and adjusted his collar for him. ‘I can dip into my savings and pay for you a taxi. I don’t mind.’

Seungcheol vehemently shook his head. ‘You’ll do no such thing. Besides, I want to walk.’

She nodded. ‘Alright. Well, have a good time. And maybe… don’t tell Jeonghan’s parents straight away about your financial situation? Not until you’re sure it’s okay to reveal it. I wouldn’t want that to jeopardise your relationship with Jeonghan.’

‘I’ll be careful, mum. I’ll see you later.’ He kissed both her and Chan on the cheek, then he left the apartment.

Soyeon watched him leave, and as soon as he was gone, she nibbled the skin around her thumbnail. She had no idea how this could possibly go for her son. She hoped for the best, but she knew that had a more than probable chance of not being the outcome.

…

Seungcheol’s eyes nearly bugged out of his skull when he arrived at Jeonghan’s house. Or rather, _mansion_. It was huge for a property in Seoul and he couldn’t believe his eyes. The whole building was made out of white stone and protected by a high iron gate. It looked fairly easy to climb over, but there were security guards patrolling in the grounds, especially near what looked like the garage. They must have owned some expensive cars. Seungcheol knew Jeonghan had a white BMW, but judging by the size of his house, they probably had much more valuable cars, not to mention other objects, stored away inside.

He had never felt so intimidated in his entire life and he wanted to just turn and walk away and tell Jeonghan he got lost and they would try this again another day. But he couldn’t give up. He had to do this, for his omega and for himself.

He pressed the buzzer on the gate, and the little speaker beside it crackled to life. ‘Yes?’

‘I’m Seungcheol. I’m here to see Jeonghan.’

There was a buzzing noise and the iron gate opened electronically to let him inside. He passed through it and walked down the garden path, ignoring the stares of the security guards. He had much more important things to worry about. Like how he was going to address Jeonghan’s parents. Now that he thought about it, he wasn’t one hundred percent sure what Jeonghan’s surname was. Josh had probably said it once or twice, but now that Seungcheol was trying to recall it, he couldn’t, for the life of him, remember it. Oh, god. How was he supposed to address them if he didn’t even know his own boyfriend’s surname?

All of his fears seemed to fade when he climbed the steps up to the front door. It opened as soon as he got close to reveal Jeonghan. He was in a pair of denim shorts, which were mostly covered by a long floaty white top, the same one he’d been wearing to dance in the other day at university.

‘Seungcheol!’

The omega embraced him straight away and Seungcheol smiled as he wrapped his arms around Jeonghan. ‘Hi, baby.’

‘I missed you.’

‘You saw me an hour ago!’

‘Still missed you,’ Jeonghan whispered, and Seungcheol held him tighter. He knew this separation was getting harder for Jeonghan. Tonight had to be a success.

The blond boy pulled away and smiled up at him. ‘Come on. My mum’s just getting ready, but my dad’s in the dining room. You can meet him first.’

Jeonghan shut the door behind him as he led Seungcheol inside, and the alpha marvelled at his surroundings. Marble floors, crystal chandeliers, golden gilding: it felt like he was in a palace.

He followed Jeonghan into the dining room, feeling a little dizzy from just being surrounded by this much opulence, but he came crashing back down to earth when sat in the dining room was Mr Yoon.

Yoon.

_Yoon Jeonghan._

Seungcheol remembered his last name now. And he knew exactly how he had got the job at the factory. But even so… Jeonghan knew how prideful he was. But he had still done it. But not to be mean or to undermine him. To help him and his family. And Mr Yoon hadn’t just given him the job. Seungcheol had earned it. None of the other students in his class had been prepared for their pitch, and Seungcheol had been moved to product development due to his own ability and ideas, not because he was dating the son of his boss. Jeonghan may have got the ball rolling for him, but he knew Mr Yoon a little now, and he was certain that the man didn’t do a thing he didn’t want to do. He saw real talent within Seungcheol. _That’s_ why he had got the job.

‘Are you angry with me?’ Jeonghan asked, then bit his lip, and Seungcheol immediately shook his head.

‘I could never be angry with you, baby.’

Jeonghan smiled and Seungcheol wanted to wrap his arms around him and kiss him and thank him until the sun came up, but now wasn’t the time for that, especially when Mr Yoon was watching them.

Instead, the alpha went over to his boss. ‘Good evening, Mr Yoon.’

‘Hello, Seungcheol. It’s nice to see you again.’

The two alphas smiled at each other and Seungcheol felt so relieved. If Jeonghan had helped him to get this job, then surely that meant he had already told his parents about his financial circumstances. That was a massive weight off his mind. All he had to do now was get them to like him.

Someone cleared their throat and Seungcheol turned around and saw that Jeonghan was stood in the door frame with who he assumed was his mother. She was an omega, and smaller than her son, and bared a slight resemblance to him. But to Seungcheol, her beauty could not compare to Jeonghan’s.

‘Mrs Yoon, it’s lovely to finally meet you. My name is Seungcheol.’

She hummed and looked him up and down. ‘You’ll do, I suppose.’

Jeonghan let out a nervous chuckle and walked back over to Seungcheol. ‘Just ignore her,’ he whispered. ‘She’s always like this.’

‘Let’s sit,’ Mr Yoon said, and the four of them did, each of the couples sat across from each other. ‘Shall I get Wonwoo to bring in the food?’ Mr Yoon asked as he picked up a dinky little bell, but his wife shook her head.

‘So, Seungcheol,’ Mrs Yoon said, an odd smile on her face, ‘what do you study at university?’

‘Engineering.’

‘And do you know what Jeonghan studies?’

Seungcheol glanced over at his boyfriend. ‘Dance. Why?’ he asked, laughing slightly. Why on earth was she asking that?

‘I just wanted to check that you knew. You don’t seem to have known each other for very long.’

‘Ah, well, we haven’t. But I’ve fallen really hard for your son, and we have reason to believe that we’re soul mates.’

She looked between Seungcheol and Jeonghan. ‘And what reason would that be?’

Seungcheol didn’t know how to respond. Would it be acceptable to tell her that her son was needy and clingy and would whine whenever they parted? He didn’t think it was.

‘Mum, please.’

‘So, you have no reason.’ She looked Seungcheol back up and down again. ‘Where’s your suit from?’

‘I’m sorry?’

‘Your suit. Gucci? Chanel? Louis Vuitton?’

Seungcheol glanced at Jeonghan, and the omega just looked as distressed as he was feeling. ‘Jeonghan-’

The dancer stood up. ‘We’re going. Right now.’

The alpha got up, but so did Mrs Yoon. ‘You are not going anywhere with my son. I’m not stupid. I have access to the company records. I know you started working for us yesterday. And I was watching as you came into the house. You know the last alpha who came to ask permission to court Jeonghan pulled up in Lamborghini. And you walked it here. How are you supposed to provide for him when your family live in a dead end part of town with no prospects? Not to mention that there is no possible way you could be soul mates. Why would you, someone who is on the brink of homelessness, be paired eternally to my Jeonghan?’

‘Mum!’

‘Darling, please don’t do this.’

Mrs Yoon ignored her son and husband and glared at Seungcheol. ‘I’m assuming you’re here to ask permission to court Jeonghan. Let me save you the trouble. The answer is no, and not only is the answer no, but you will never see my son ever again.’

‘That is enough, Chanri!’ Mr Yoon shouted using his alpha tone, but his omega just glared at him.

‘I’m not eighteen anymore. That voice won’t work on me. And you should have told me about this boy as soon as you found out. But you didn’t. You gave him a job and you encouraged Jeonghan to continue to date such a lowlife behind my back.’

Seungcheol looked at the floor. Every word Mrs Yoon said stung.

‘Cheolie…’ Jeonghan started as he walked over to him, but Mrs Yoon pushed her son away from him.

‘Stay away from him, Jeonghan.’

The young alpha looked up then. Jeonghan was staring straight at him, his eyes filled with tears, and Mrs Yoon had one of her hands placed on her son’s chest, holding him back. Seungcheol could feel his hands shaking. Not from the need to be violent, but out of desperation to be close to his omega. He could smell the distress in the air, and he wasn’t sure who exactly it was coming from, possibly from all four of them, but he had to get to his omega.

He took a step forwards, but Mrs Yoon’s glare sharpened, then she shouted. ‘Namjoon!’

A broad alpha came running into the room, followed by a few others. ‘Yes, Mrs Yoon?’

‘Restrain this man and throw him out of the house. He is never to be let inside here ever again.’

The distress scent intensified and Jeonghan whimpered and Seungcheol stepped forward again, but before he could get even relatively close, Namjoon and another of the alphas restrained him.

‘Jeonghan!’ he shouted, and the omega ran to him, but his mum grabbed his arm before he got there.

‘Restrain Jeonghan, too, and take him up to his room.’

‘Chanri!’

The other alphas obeyed and Seungcheol started to cry, too.

‘Please, let me go,’ he pleaded. ‘I would never do anything to harm Jeonghan. I love him.’

Mrs Yoon shook her head. ‘You’re not the first alpha to tell me you’re in love with my son. And least they were all rich. You have nothing for him. You’re filthy, just scum. Get him out of my sight.’

‘Seungcheol!’

‘Jeonghan!’

The alpha and omega struggled in the grips of their captors as they were pulled out of the room, Jeonghan going towards the stairs, Seungcheol to the front door. They were both crying but unable to take their eyes off each other as they were dragged apart, Mr and Mrs Yoon arguing in the background, but neither took heed of what they were saying.

‘I love you,’ Seungcheol said and Jeonghan cried harder.

‘Seungcheol!’

‘We’ll find a way! There will be a way!’

Jeonghan whimpered and the guards restraining him paused in the hall, making him watch as Seungcheol was dragged down the garden path towards the gate. This was his only chance.

He elbowed one of the guards in the neck, who let go of him out of reflex from the pain, then he shrugged out of the other alpha’s grip before he dashed out of the mansion and down the path.

His eyes widened when he saw the gate was open and Seungcheol was already being thrown out despite how much he was struggling and shouting.

‘Cheolie!’

The gate slammed shut and Seungcheol turned around. He immediately grabbed the bars and reached through them.

Jeonghan sped up, dodging past the alpha guards chasing them, and reached out for Seungcheol.

Their hands touched, but then Jeonghan was ripped away before being dragged kicking and screaming back into the mansion.

Seungcheol watched as his omega was locked inside, then he fell to the ground, still crying as he stared at the door that held back his angel. He needed to be with him, to comfort, to hold him, to love him, but with the amount of guards around the property, there was no way he was getting in. Jeonghan was lost to him, forever.

…

‘How could you do this?!’

‘Me?! You’re the one who encouraged them to be together when they shouldn’t have even been near each other in the first place!’

‘They’re soul mates!’

‘They’re lying!’

Jeonghan sobbed where he was curled up on the marble floor of the hallway. Wonwoo was at his side, trying to comfort him, but it wasn’t working. The only thing that could truly comfort him in this moment was Seungcheol.

‘Why would they lie about that?!’ Jeonghan’s dad shouted. They were still arguing in the dining room, but Jeonghan could hear every word of it.

‘Because that boy is trying to steal our money!’

‘Seungcheol wouldn’t do that!’

‘Oh, and you know him so well, do you? Jeonghan will never see him again.’

Jeonghan sobbed harder and let Wonwoo hug him. It felt like his heart was breaking. He wouldn’t be able to survive without his alpha. They hadn’t confirmed if they were soul mates, but Jeonghan was so certain. He couldn’t go on if he would never see Seungcheol again.

‘Chanri! Chanri! Come back here, right now!’

Mrs Yoon appeared in the hallway a moment later and laid a hand on her son’s shoulder, and her son flinched. ‘Oh, darling, I’m sorry, but I didn’t want that alpha to hurt you. You’re flinching because he hurt you, right?’

Jeonghan shook his head, his face buried in Wonwoo’s shoulder. ‘N-no. N-never,’ he sniffled. ‘I’m flinching b-because of you. I have to see S-Seungcheol again.’

Mrs Yoon shook her head. ‘I can’t allow that. You’re an omega of prestigious breeding, Jeonghan. You can’t mate with such an alpha.’ She sucked in a breath. ‘Did he… did he have your first kiss?’

Jeonghan nodded and Mrs Yoon shook her head. ‘We’ll have to find an alpha who doesn’t mind that then. Most of the rich ones want an omega who’s completely innocent and pure, but you’re beautiful and from a good family, so it won’t be a problem. Wonwoo, can you take him up to his room? And take his phone and laptop off him?’

Jeonghan shook his head. ‘No, please! Dad!’

Mr Yoon appeared in the doorway of the dining room, his face full of anger. ‘Chanri, don’t do this.’

She glared at him. ‘Don’t talk to me, this is your fault.’ She turned back to her housekeeper. ‘Take him upstairs.’

Wonwoo nodded and helped a crying Jeonghan upstairs, and Mr Yoon watched his son go. He didn’t care what his wife said or if Seungcheol and Jeonghan weren’t really soul mates. He had to try to get them together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Tumblr](http://www.lilacchocolate.tumblr.com)


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seungcheol and Jeonghan are reunited.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so, firstly, sorry this took so long! It's NSFW, and that always takes me longer to write.
> 
> Secondly, this is also my first time writing omegaverse smut. I've done a lot of reading for it, but there seems to be no one way to do it, nor does there seem to be a set way for genitalia, so I went with what I thought was best, and (just as a warning in case some of you don't like this and don't want to read) Jeonghan has both male and female genitalia. It's explained more in the chapter but yeah. Enjoy! (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧

Numb. That’s all Seungcheol had felt this past week. His nerve endings were fried and his eyes were blood shot from crying. And his heart hurt. He had been right. Soul mates weren’t supposed to spend this long apart. Especially not when they didn’t know when they would next see each other.

And if Seungcheol felt this way, then guaranteed, Jeonghan would be feeling ten times as worse.

Seungcheol had dragged himself into university every day and had gone to the dance department, but neither Hansol nor Hoshi nor Seungkwan had heard from Jeonghan, nor had his teacher.

He had rung him almost every hour, and texted him every few minutes, but Jeonghan’s phone was off. Seungcheol knew his omega wasn’t ignoring him. But he needed to get Jeonghan back. Seungcheol didn’t know how much longer he could stay sane without his omega, and he was sure Jeonghan was feeling the same without his alpha.

On Saturday morning, Seungcheol reluctantly pulled himself out of bed and got ready for work. He didn’t particularly want to go, but he would be working upstairs in development, close to Mr Yoon’s office. Seeing Jeonghan’s father was the only thing motivating him to move right now.

‘What time is Jeonghannie-hyung coming to pick me up?’ Chan asked. He was sat on his bed, ready for his day of dance classes. Seungcheol had hoped that Jeonghan would have found a way to get in touch by now so he wouldn’t have to tell Chan he may never see Jeonghan again. Seungcheol’s heart broke a little just at the thought of being without his omega forever.

‘He’s not. Mum’s going to get the bus with you there, then come for you later.’ Luckily, Jeonghan had squared free lessons for Chan for the foreseeable future with the owner of the dance studio, so Seungcheol didn’t need to worry about shattering Chan’s dreams as well as telling him Jeonghan would no longer be around.

‘Why is he not coming?’

Seungcheol sat down beside his little brother. ‘He just has some personal family issues going on. He should be back for next week.’ Hopefully.

His mobile rang then from where it was charging. Seungcheol wandered over to it. _Unknown number._ He answered it anyway. ‘Hello?’

‘Seungcheol! It’s Jeonghan’s father!’

The alpha’s eyes widened. ‘Mr Yoon! Where is he? Where’s Jeonghan?!’

‘There’s no time to explain! Here’s what you need to do: pack a bag for five days, then go to work. I’ll meet you outside the factory. I’ll arrange babysitting for your brother and anything your mum might need.’

There was a whimper in the background and Seungcheol’s heartbeat stuttered in his chest. ‘Is that Jeonghan?’

There was a soft cry of the word ‘alpha’ and Seungcheol gripped the phone tighter. ‘Jeonghan? Jeonghan!’

The dial tone was the next thing he heard and Seungcheol bit his lip to stop himself from swearing in front of Chan.

He grabbed the rucksack he used for university and threw his textbooks and his folders inside it to the floor and began stuffing clothes inside.

‘Hyung? What’s going on?’

‘Go and get mum.’

Chan ran from the room and Seungcheol yanked his phone charger out of the wall and threw that into his bag, too. What else did he need?

Soyeon came into the room with Chan on her heels. ‘Seungcheol? What’s going on?’

The alpha ran his fingers through his hair. ‘I don’t know. Mr Yoon just rang me. He told me to pack a bag and meet him at work. I think it has something to do with Jeonghan.’

She nodded. ‘Okay. What have you packed?’

‘Clothes and my phone charger.’

‘Grab some underwear. I’ll get your toiletries.’

Seungcheol did as his mum said and packed five days worth of underwear, and she returned from the bathroom a moment later with deodorant, shampoo, toothpaste, and his toothbrush.

‘There. Get going.’

He swung his rucksack on, about to leave, then he turned back to his mum. ‘Mr Yoon said he’d arrange babysitting for Chan and –’

Soyeon nodded. ‘It’s fine. I’ll ring his secretary on my lunch break. Now go.’

Seungcheol half ran half walked to work, and when he arrived, Mr Yoon had just pulled up in his blue BMW. He sprinted over to it and climbed in, and he only just managed to shut the door before Mr Yoon sped off.

He put on his seatbelt then took in a deep breath. _Jeonghan._ His scent was everywhere. He’d been in here. Recently. He let out an involuntarily growl then turned to look at Mr Yoon. His brow furrowed as he went through a red light.

‘Where is Jeonghan?’

‘He’s okay. He’s at a hotel. I’m taking you to him.’

‘Why haven’t I been able to contact him all week?’

Mr Yoon sighed. ‘My wife, Chanri, she… she’s kept him locked away all week. I couldn’t get close to him until this morning. I got Mingyu, my chauffeur, to pick the lock on his bedroom door. Chanri has arranged for Jeonghan to be married, tonight, to some rich alpha called Baekhyun.’

Seungcheol growled again, nothing involuntary about it this time.

‘I’m sorry, if I’d know… I didn’t think she’d react like that to you. But Chanri won’t be able to find Jeonghan in time for the wedding. And by then, you’ll have mated, right?’

Seungcheol looked at Mr Yoon with wide eyes. ‘If I have your permission to do that?’

‘You have it. You’re a good man, Seungcheol, and I can’t imagine my son with anyone else.’

‘Even though I’m poor?’

Mr Yoon smiled. ‘I don’t care about that. I would take care of my son financially for the rest of his life no matter who he mated with.’ He pulled up then, outside a grand looking hotel. ‘Here.’ The older alpha took a key card out of his pocket, the number 816 printed onto it. ‘Eighth floor. Take the lift. I’ll be back for you in six days. Take care of my son.’

‘Yes, sir.’ Seungcheol took the key cared and grabbed his bag, then he was gone from the car. He hurried inside the hotel and made a beeline straight for the lifts as soon as he saw them and punched in the number for the eighth floor.

Would Jeonghan truly be here? Or did Mr Yoon hate him as much as his wife did and this was all a trick? Seungcheol growled again. He didn’t know what he would do if Jeonghan really wasn’t here.

The lift arrived at the eighth floor and he jogged down the corridor until he got to room 816, then he slid the key card into the lock.

As soon as the door opened, he was immediately assaulted by the scent of his omega in distress, but before he could even attempt to start crooning to soothe him, he was knocked to the floor with a sobbing Jeonghan in his arms.

He wrapped his arms tightly around Jeonghan and pressed kisses to anywhere he could reach and Jeonghan took in shuddering gasps of air.

‘Alpha…’ he whimpered. ‘Seungcheol… I thought I’d never see you again.’

Seungcheol shook his head and held his omega impossibly tighter. ‘I’m here now. Come on, let’s go somewhere more comfortable.’

Jeonghan didn’t motion like he was going to move, so Seungcheol placed his hands on his omega’s thighs and picked him up, his heart panging when he felt just how light his angel had become. What on earth had he been subjected to this week?

He ignored it for now as he shut the hotel room door, then led them both inside. There was a closed door to his left, which he presumed was the bathroom, and there were settees and a coffee table in front of him, and behind them, set against the wall, was a queen-sized bed. The whole room was lavish and decorated in pink and champagne and rose gold. It was the perfect place to mate with Jeonghan.

Seungcheol carefully sat himself down on the foot of the bed, but he kept Jeonghan on his lap. ‘Let me see your face, baby,’ he whispered, and Jeonghan looked up at him. He looked tired and worn down, and his eyes, like his own, were bloodshot from crying. But he was still beautiful. Seungcheol could never get tired of looking at him. ‘What happened to you this week, darling? Your dad said you’ve been locked away in your room and that you’re supposed to get married tonight,’ he said as he cupped Jeonghan’s jaw.

‘My mum she…’ Jeonghan sniffed and Seungcheol wiped away a few of the tears that fell with his thumb, ‘she found some rich alpha to marry me. She knew I would object, so she’s kept me locked away in my room since Sunday night. But s-she’s been starving me. I’ve only been allowed one meal a day since Sunday. She didn’t want this alpha to reject me so she’s was trying to get me to lose weight to make me look more desirable for him.’

‘Oh, angel…’

Jeonghan sobbed. ‘W-what are we going to do, Cheolie?’

‘We only have one option left. We have to mate. Today.’

The omega’s tears stopped. ‘Are you sure?’

‘Of course. We know that we’re probably soul mates, and I know I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Marry me, Jeonghan.’

A fresh wave of tears glimmered in Jeonghan’s wide shiny brown eyes. ‘You want to marry me?’

‘I want everything with you, baby.’

The omega finally smiled. ‘Yes, I’ll marry you!’ They kissed, and as they did, Seungcheol stood up from the bed again, this time taking them around to the side. He laid Jeonghan in the centre, then he climbed in beside him and propped his boyfriend up on the champagne silk pillows.

Seungcheol sat back then and straddled Jeonghan’s hips. He positioned himself so he didn’t crush Jeonghan but so it wasn’t an awkward angle to bite the scent gland on his boyfriend’s neck. He hesitated in leaning down, though.

‘What’s wrong?’ Jeonghan asked.

‘I just… what if we’re not soul mates?’

‘If you’re not my soul mate, then I don’t want anyone else.’

‘You’re so sweet, baby.’ Seungcheol pressed a kiss to Jeonghan’s lips, then to his neck, right over the gland. Then he bit down.

Jeonghan let out a cry of pleasure and gripped Seungcheol’s head with his hand to keep the alpha there as he sucked. The omega could feel his bond with Seungcheol being formed, and once he deemed it to be complete, he let go of his alpha’s hair and Seungcheol sat back slightly, just enough to withdraw his teeth, then he licked over the wound to seal it.

He sat back on his haunches to admire his handiwork, revelling for a moment in knowing that Jeonghan was his, _forever,_ but the smirk faded when he realised Jeonghan hadn’t gone into heat.

‘Baby…’

‘I-’ Whatever Jeonghan was going to say was cut off by a gasp and his back arched off the bed. He’d been through plenty of heats before, but he could already tell that this one was going to be a lot more intense as he felt slick start to leak out of his hole. ‘Cheolie…’

‘Did it start?’ Seungcheol asked trying to keep the hope out of his voice, but he could already smell that his omega’s scent had changed.

‘Here, feel.’ Jeonghan grabbed his alpha’s hand and pressed it between his thighs, and through his thin leggings, Seungcheol could feel the wetness that had begun to gather.

He growled, feeling himself harden in his work slacks. But they couldn’t start yet. Jeonghan’s heat wasn’t full blown yet, so they had time to prepare. But he really should have done that before he marked Jeonghan. He didn’t want his omega to feel like he was abandoning him.

The alpha leant down and laid a few kisses over the bonding mark, enough to sate Jeonghan for now if the quiet whines were anything to go off, but as soon as he rose up to get off the bed, Jeonghan whimpered and grabbed his wrist.

‘Seungcheol?’ He sounded so small and scared. After being without his alpha for a week, it was no surprise.

‘I’m sorry, baby, but we need to draw the curtains and get towels and order food before your heat becomes too unbearable.’

Jeonghan nodded, but he couldn’t stop his bottom lip from quivering slightly. ‘But… I-I…’

‘It’s okay, it’s okay. I’m not going anywhere. How about if I carry you as I do everything?’

The omega nodded and wrapped his arms around Seungcheol’s neck as he allowed himself to be picked up, and he clung to his alpha’s body.

‘I’m sorry,’ Seungcheol whispered. ‘I should have done this all before.’

‘It’s okay.’

Jeonghan clung to his alpha as he carried him around the room, watching as he drew the heavy dusty pink curtains.

‘Why are you drawing the curtains?’ Jeonghan murmured into Seungcheol’s neck.

‘I don’t want anyone but me to see you in heat, angel.’ Possessiveness flared up inside him and he held Jeonghan a little tighter as he walked them over to the settees. He sat down, about to grab for the menu set on the coffee table, but then he sighed. ‘I’m an idiot. I forgot my wallet.’

‘It’s fine,’ Jeonghan said as he nuzzled into Seungcheol’s scent gland. His heat wasn’t that strong yet, but right now, he needed to be as close to his alpha as possible. ‘My dad put the room on his credit card. He’ll take care of it. Just tell them to charge it to the room.’

Seungcheol nodded and read through the menu. They needed cold food, and things high in energy, but also something they would both like. ‘Baby, what do you usually eat during heats?’

‘Pasta. It’s good hot or cold.’

‘Good idea.’ He took the menu and Jeonghan over to where the phone was and order ten portions of pasta, along with several pitchers of water, then he carried his omega into the bathroom.

It was large, with a Jacuzzi and huge cubicle shower, and spotlights reflected off the mirrors, making it appear even bigger and brighter than it was. There was a stack of towels next to the sink and he grabbed the top two and placed them on the bedside table.

‘How messy do heats usually get?’ Seungcheol asked as he led Jeonghan back down on the bed.

The omega shrugged. ‘I usually just sit in a cold bath for five days.’

Seungcheol narrowed his eyes. ‘Do you not… touch yourself?’

‘A-A bit. But I don’t really know what I’m doing and I don’t want to hurt myself.’

‘Oh, darling.’ Seungcheol said as he sat beside him, somewhat honoured that he would be the first to really touch Jeonghan, but then he frowned. ‘Doesn’t that hurt to not pleasure yourself?’

Jeonghan nodded. ‘Yes, but… it’ll be different this time, right?’

‘I want to make it as good as possible for you.’

There was a knock on the door then and Jeonghan whined as Seungcheol got up from the bed. ‘It’s just the food. But I can’t take you with me. I can’t have anyone seeing you. I’ll be as quick as possible, okay?’

Jeonghan reluctantly nodded and Seungcheol disappeared around the corner.

He yanked open the door to reveal a male beta wearing the hotel uniform, and he was stood beside a trolley, laden with pasta dishes and water pitchers.

‘Is this your order?’ the beta asked.

Seungcheol nodded. ‘Yeah. Just give me a minute to take it all in.’

‘Ah, it’s okay, I can help you.’

The alpha refused vehemently and he ran back and forwards, placing each of the things on the coffee table until he was done. He returned to the door to shut it, but the beta was still stood there.

‘Was there anything else?’ Seungcheol asked.

‘No, but ah… there’s extra towels under the sink if you need them.’

Seungcheol blushed. Betas could smell heats and ruts, but they didn’t get aroused by the scent unless they were mated with the person it came from. ‘Thanks.’ He shut the door then and locked it, then returned to the bed, and was greeted with Jeonghan lightly grinding his ass down into the bed sheets, one hand held over his mouth to keep his noises in.

Seungcheol’s arousal from before came back full force and he hurried over to his omega.

As soon as he was sat on the bed, Jeonghan shuffled to sit beside him and grabbed Seungcheol’s hand. He placed it between his legs and started to grind down on it, moans escaping from his mouth now.

Seungcheol stared at his omega for a moment, completely in awe. His neck was bared, the mark he’d left red and fresh, his soft lips parted, his eyes closed. He was gorgeous. He started to move his hand back and forth then and Jeonghan cried out loudly.

‘Alpha!’

Seungcheol growled and pressed a bruising kiss to Jeonghan’s lips. ‘Is it getting really bad?’ he asked when he pulled away.

Jeonghan nodded. ‘Please… just get on with it.’

‘Let’s get your clothes off. It’ll make you feel more comfortable.’

The omega whined in agreement and Seungcheol carefully pulled Jeonghan’s t-shirt over his head. He went to roll his leggings down, but he paused when he caught sight of his omega’s nipples. They were a gorgeous pink colour and hard from arousal, and he couldn’t resist letting his thumb and index fingers caress them.

Jeonghan whimpered and arched his back into the touch. ‘S-Seungcheol!’

‘Are they sensitive?’ he asked, never having really thought about nipples being this way when an omega was in heat.

‘Yes!’ he shouted, his body squirming slightly from where it was leant against the plush pillows. ‘Please, Seungcheol! Alpha! I need you…’ he ended in a sob and Seungcheol removed his hands from Jeonghan’s nipples.

‘I’m sorry, baby. Here, let’s get your leggings off.’ He began to pull them down and Jeonghan raised his hips to help him, and once they were down far enough, Seungcheol groaned. Jeonghan was wearing flimsy white lace panties, his small cock straining against the front and the material between his thighs getting wetter by the second. He wanted to take the opportunity to admire Jeonghan wearing them, but he couldn’t, not now. But he had his whole life to do it. He pulled the leggings off all the way, then his hands went to the hem of the panties. ‘Can I take them off?’

Jeonghan nodded and Seungcheol did, inhaling a deep breath as he took in the scent of Jeonghan’s slick. It was intoxicating. He wanted to press his face between Jeonghan’s thighs and eat him out, but again, not now. They didn’t have time. And the longer he took preparing his mate, the more pain he would be in. And Seungcheol couldn’t have that.

He unhooked one of Jeonghan’s legs from the underwear, leaving the panties hanging around his shin, but then Jeonghan retreated to sit further back against the pillows, suddenly bashful.

‘Angel?’ Seungcheol whispered as he reached out and caressed the side of his omega’s face. ‘What’s wrong?’

‘It’s just… no one’s ever seen this before.’

Seungcheol lightly kissed him on the lips, then on the bonding mark. ‘I know. But it’s just me. And I can’t help you through your heat if you don’t show me. You need to spread your legs for me, baby.’

Jeonghan whimpered and his hips canted upwards slightly. ‘You won’t tell anyone what it looks like?’

‘Never,’ the alpha whispered. ‘Spread your legs for me, angel.’

With another whimper, Jeonghan did as Seungcheol said, and immediately, the alpha’s eyes focused on his hole. It was tiny and pink and it fluttered open ever so slightly with every shaky breath Jeonghan took. It needed something in there. Now.

‘Your pussy’s beautiful, baby.’

Jeonghan shuddered. ‘You think so?’ he asked in a whisper.

‘I know so. Can I touch it?’

The omega nodded and Seungcheol rested his hand on the inside of Jeonghan’s thigh. Near, but not near enough. It looked so soft and puffy and it was completely untouched. He would make this feel good for him.

‘Let me know if you want me to stop.’

‘Don’t stop…’

Seungcheol inserted his middle finger inside his mate’s pussy and Jeonghan’s reaction was immediate. He cried out and grabbed Seungcheol’s wrist to keep him inside, and in response, he crooked it inside him slightly, which only made the omega moan even more.

Jeonghan was so wet and warm inside. Seungcheol could only imagine how that would feel around his cock. He needed to find out soon. He added another finger and lightly began to stretch his boyfriend, and Jeonghan’s eyes rolled back in his head from the pleasure. He had never done this before, but it felt so good.

‘You’re taking me so well, angel,’ Seungcheol suddenly whispered into his ear then. ‘Are you ready for a third?’

‘Yes, alpha…’

Seungcheol growled and added the third finger, and once it was all the way inside his pussy, Jeonghan cried out even louder and he began to bounce on three of his alpha’s fingers. He didn’t know what Seungcheol was touching inside him, but it felt amazing.

‘Alpha, alpha, alpha!’ he moaned out and Seungcheol watched him, completely in awe. His angel was gorgeous.

‘You’re such a perfect omega,’ he murmured, but Jeonghan heard and moaned even more.

‘Need you, my alpha, my Seungcheol. W-want your cock in me.’

Seungcheol growled, and after one last spread of his fingers, he withdrew them.

Jeonghan whined, but Seungcheol quickly shushed him with another kiss to his lips. As they kissed though, Jeonghan’s hands found their way to Seungcheol’s chest. He popped open the buttons on his alpha’s shirt, then he went further down. He had intended on undoing Seungcheol’s belt, but then he felt how big his cock was. He practically started panting into the kiss. He needed it in him _now._

‘What’s wrong, baby?’ Seungcheol asked as he pulled out of the kiss, then he groaned as he felt Jeonghan stroking him through his work slacks.

‘Now, Cheolie. Need it in me now.’

Seungcheol nodded hurriedly and shrugged off his shirt, then rose up from the bed slightly to take off his socks, pants, and boxers, and then Jeonghan was on him again.

The omega wrapped his small hand around Seungcheol’s cock and started to jerk him off, and the alpha couldn’t stop the moans that spilled out of his mouth. He wanted Jeonghan to carry on and finish him, but he knew he wouldn’t have enough stamina to knot Jeonghan then. Just the thought of that had his head reeling, and he looked down at his omega. His angel’s pretty pink lips were parted slightly as he got used to the feel of his alpha’s cock, and Seungcheol groaned as he imagined those lips wrapped around him. But another time.

‘Baby, come on, this is about you.’

Jeonghan nodded and scooted back to lie against the pillows, his legs spread, nowhere near as shy as before. ‘I want to suck it one day.’

‘And I’ll let you, believe me.’

Seungcheol knelt in between Jeonghan’s legs and dipped two of his fingers back inside his omega’s hole to gather some slick.

Jeonghan whined at the feeling then watched with bated breath as Seungcheol coated his cock in his slick. That was going inside him. They were really going to do this.

For a moment, he felt apprehensive as he watched Seungcheol shuffle forwards and line his cock up with his entrance. He whined and his alpha looked up.

‘Baby?’

‘Hold my hand?’

Seungcheol smiled and grasped one of Jeonghan’s hands. ‘Whatever you need. Please tell me if you want to stop at any moment, and I will, okay?’

Jeonghan nodded, and after one last kiss, Seungcheol pushed his cock inside.

It was only the first couple of inches, but both men were panting. Jeonghan wasn’t in pain, nor did he feel uncomfortable. It was just different and he tried to relax, but knowing that he would soon be stretched wide around the rest of Seungcheol’s cock made him gasp for air.

It was taking everything within Seungcheol to not just thrust forward all the way inside Jeonghan. He was so wet and warm and small and _tight_. ‘Fuck…’ he muttered. ‘Baby, can I move in further?’

Jeonghan nodded and Seungcheol pushed slowly inside, going little by little until his entire cock was inside his lithe omega.

‘Does it feel okay?’ Seungcheol asked, trying to ignore his desire to just start fucking Jeonghan.

‘Y-yeah. You’re big.’

‘Is it hurting?’

Jeonghan quickly shook his head. ‘Don’t you dare pull out.’

‘I won’t, baby. I’m going to move now, yeah?’

Jeonghan nodded and looked down between his legs, watching as the base of Seungcheol’s thick cock came out of his hole a little. He was already big. How on earth would he be able to take his knot?

The alpha pushed back in, trying for a slightly different angle, and he must have hit the same spot he found when he had fingered Jeonghan, as the beautiful omega cried out and his hips met Seungcheol’s thrust.

‘Alpha! There!’

‘Yeah?’

‘Please, alpha.’ Jeonghan leant back and presented his neck and Seungcheol growled. He kept thrusting, the movement shallow and hitting the same spot, and he leant over Jeonghan and bit down again on the bonding mark, then left little bites all around it. ‘You’re mine, omega,’ he spat out, lips against Jeonghan’s ear as he whimpered pathetically. ‘No one will come near you once I’m done with you. Everyone will know that you’re _my_ omega. Does that sound good?’

Jeonghan whimpered again. ‘Yes, alpha!’ He thrust his hips down to meet Seungcheol’s again and he moaned as he felt Jeonghan’s already tight pussy squeeze his cock.

‘You feel so good, omega,’ he growled into Jeonghan’s ear. ‘I wish you could feel what you’re doing to me. Your pussy was born to take my cock. _You_ were born to take it.’

‘Seungcheol… alpha… more. Please, harder.’

The alpha sat back and started to thrust harder and quicker, like his omega had asked for, then he held one of Jeonghan’s legs around the knee and pushed it up to get deeper inside, and the other leg lifted off the bed, too, but stayed largely horizontal, the foot pointed and lace panties hanging around Jeonghan’s ankle. God, Seungcheol was glad his omega was a dancer. He could bend him any which way and he was certain Jeonghan would let him.

But he was getting close to coming. He had never imagined sex would be this intense. It probably hadn’t helped that Seungcheol’s first time was during an omega’s heat, but he wouldn’t have let Jeonghan go through this alone. Just the thought of anyone else helping Jeonghan had him thrusting even harder, his pelvic bones now slapping against Jeonghan’s ass.

‘Are you close, angel?’

Jeonghan nodded, his mind gone blank from all that he was feeling to respond verbally.

‘I’m going to come inside you,’ Seungcheol said, panting. ‘Is that what you want? For me to breed you?’

‘Please…’ Jeonghan whimpered, imagining himself pregnant with Seungcheol’s pups. The image was almost too much for him to handle, considering the week had begun with both of them facing the prospect of never seeing each other again.

‘Say my name, baby.’

‘Seungcheol, Seungcheol…’

His thrusts started to stutter and he hit the spot within Jeonghan again and he cried out, his small cock coming across his chest, completely untouched.

The tightness around Seungcheol’s cock now was almost too much and he thrust inside one last time just as he came, and his knot expanded, joining them together.

Jeonghan whimpered as a little more cum trickled out of his cock. He was split so wide around Seungcheol’s cock. But he didn’t mind. The feeling was incredible.

Seungcheol gathered his omega in his arms and carefully manoeuvred them to lie beneath the champagne sheets, their chest pressed together, but the alpha leant away slightly and bent his head, licking and kissing over the bite marks he’d made to soothe them.

‘Did I hurt you? Please say I didn’t, baby. I didn’t mean to.’

Jeonghan smiled sleepily. ‘You didn’t hurt me, Cheolie. You could never.’

‘Did it feel okay for you?’

The omega hummed and nestled his head under Seungcheol’s chin. ‘Yeah. The best. It was amazing. I love you, Seungcheol.’

‘I love you, too, angel. Come on, let’s sleep, then when we wake up, we’ll try and eat some food and maybe shower before the next wave, yeah?’

Jeonghan managed a nod as his eyelashes fluttered against Seungcheol’s chest. ‘Yeah.’

Seungcheol pressed a kiss to the top of his omega’s head, and a few moments later, they were both sound asleep.

…

It was about three in the afternoon when Jeonghan woke up, and the first thing he registered was that he was completely surrounded by the scent of his alpha, and this morning came rushing to the forefront of his mind. They were mated. And they were soul mates.

With a satisfied smile, he cuddled further into Seungcheol’s chest, only for his alpha’s cock to slip out of him. Jeonghan whimpered. He had loved how it felt inside him this morning, and without it, he felt oddly empty, even though he’d only been full with it once.

He felt his own cock stirring and his hole begin to slick up as the next wave of his heat started. He had wanted to lie in his alpha’s arms a little longer, but that wasn’t going to happen.

Carefully, he pried himself out of Seungcheol’s gentle grip and pulled the covers off them both. He should have woken his alpha, to get him to take care of him, but his heat wasn’t that bad yet. And Seungcheol would need all the energy he could for the next few days. He could take care of himself for twenty minutes or so until it got unbearable and he would have to wake Seungcheol up.

But could he really do that? Jeonghan had masturbated before, but only jerking himself off. In heat, his body craved penetration in his… The omega’s face coloured up pink as he remembered how Seungcheol had called it a pussy. He shivered and let his hand trail down his body towards it. He didn’t want to hurt himself, but he had to do something.

He pressed the tip of one finger into his hole and whimpered when he realised that Seungcheol’s cum was still inside him. He looked down and watched a little of it trickle out. With a pathetic whine, he took two fingers and pushed it back inside as far he would dare, but then he hissed in pain. Nope. He would have to get Seungcheol to teach him how to do it some day.

But he needed some pressure on his hole. That would sate him for a little while. He looked over at his alpha, who was still sound asleep, and Jeonghan noticed his thighs. He’d sat on Seungcheol’s lap dozens of times, but he’d never noticed how thick they were until now. They would be perfect.

He straddled one of Seungcheol’s thighs, then slowly, sat down, and as soon the rim of his hole made contact with the sinewy muscles, he moaned. If he had known Seungcheol’s thighs felt like this, then he would have done this far sooner.

He started to rock back and forth, panting slightly. This was enough for now, but when Seungcheol woke up, Jeonghan wanted to ride him. It had felt so good being split so wide on his alpha’s thick cock, and Jeonghan was certain it would feel even better from that angle. And then maybe for the third round of his heat, they could mate in the Jacuzzi. And then Seungcheol could hold him against the wall and fuck him that way for the fourth. He had only had it once, but already, Jeonghan knew he was going to become addicted to the feeling of Seungcheol’s cock inside him.

He went faster now, and he reached out and gently starting tugging on Seungcheol’s dick, moaning when he felt it begin to harden in his hands.

‘Angel?’ said a groggy voice, and Jeonghan whimpered but didn’t stop his movements.

‘Alpha… need you…’

Seungcheol groaned and placed his hands on Jeonghan’s hips, helping to keep up his pace. ‘Needed me so much that you had to take it when I was asleep?’

Jeonghan whined. ‘Yes, alpha.’ He leant down and started placing kisses on Seungcheol’s neck, around where his bonding mark should go. Would Seungcheol let Jeonghan bite him, though? Not all alphas would let their mate bite them as that meant it would be harder to cheat on them, but Seungcheol wasn’t like that. He would let Jeonghan if he asked, right? ‘I’m sorry, I just needed to… Ah!’

He came then, spurts of cum coming out of his small cock, and his movements stilled until he was just perched on his alpha’s thigh.

‘Did it help?’ Seungcheol asked, caressing his omega’s hips.

Jeonghan nodded.

‘Do you need me to fuck you again yet? Because I’m not sure I’m awake enough for it at the moment.’

‘It’s okay. I want to ride you.’

Seungcheol sucked in a breath. ‘Fuck, baby… alright, let me see if you’re stretched enough. Turn around and bend over.’

Jeonghan did as his alpha told him to and presented his hole to Seungcheol and he pushed two fingers inside. The omega whined at the feeling, then whimpered when he felt some of Seungcheol’s cum leak out of him, but the alpha swiftly pushed it back inside.

‘Look at that. So full of me. You’re pussy’s leaking, baby. You’re so filthy.’

‘Seungcheol…’ Jeonghan whimpered and gave into the shallow thrusts of his alpha’s fingers. He stopped suddenly and pulled them out, though, leaving his pretty omega whimpering once more.

‘You’re still pretty stretched from earlier. You should be fine.’

Jeonghan nodded and turned back around. ‘I hope so. I think your dick was in me the whole time we were asleep.’

Seungcheol growled. ‘Good. That’s where it should be.’ He placed his hands back on Jeonghan’s hips and positioned him over his cock. ‘Sit down then, omega.’

With shaking thighs, he slowly sank down onto Seungcheol’s cock, and his eyelids fluttered as he took in the feeling of being filled once again. It felt amazing. He lifted himself up slightly, then sat back down and they moaned in unison.

‘God, Jeonghan… I won’t last like this,’ Seungcheol said, his words coming out in little breaths. ‘It’s too… fuck…’

Jeonghan nodded, placing his hands on Seungcheol’s chest, rocking down and moving his hips in circular motions.

Seungcheol thrust his hips upwards, and each one made his omega cry out, but there were tears forming in Jeonghan’s eyes.

‘I need more, Cheolie.’

The alpha nodded and stilled Jeonghan completely. ‘Then let me.’ He placed his hands on Jeonghan’s hips, then he started to move his omega up and down on his cock at a bruising pace, and they were both crying out loudly, moaning each other’s names.

Seungcheol could feel Jeonghan tightening up around him with every movement, and he watched as Jeonghan threw his head back, his eyes screwed shut.

He practically screamed the word ‘alpha’, and then Seungcheol’s entire crotch felt wet.

The alpha looked down and saw that he was absolutely covered in slick, then he looked up at Jeonghan. His face was pink and he was shaking all over. Had he just…

‘Baby, did you just… squirt?’

After a moment of stillness, Jeonghan nodded. ‘D-didn’t think male o-omegas could.’

‘So, you’ve never… before?’

Jeonghan shook his head and Seungcheol growled. He carried on with his brutal fucking and Jeonghan took it like the good omega he was, whimpering prettily and moaning and now led on Seungcheol’s chest, letting his alpha use him in any way that he wanted.

He buried his head into the crook of Seungcheol’s neck, kissing at the alpha’s scent gland again. ‘Can I, alpha? Please, alpha. Let me bite you.’

Seungcheol groaned. ‘Do it, baby. Mate with me.’

Jeonghan bit down on his neck and as he did, Seungcheol pushed his knot into his omega as he came. They both moaned, and once the alpha was spent, Jeonghan began licking over the wound to seal it.

When he was satisfied, he led back down on Seungcheol’s chest, as if to go to sleep, but the alpha shook him lightly by the shoulder.

‘No, angel. We need to eat and wash. Then we can sleep.’

Jeonghan groaned and wrapped his arms and legs around Seungcheol’s neck and hips respectively and the alpha took the hint and walked them both over to one of the settees, taking care not to jostle Jeonghan too much.

Once they were settled, the alpha grabbed a serving of pasta and spoon fed Jeonghan, but the omega was more interesting in staring down at where they were joined.

‘Your knot’s super big.’

‘Don’t, or I’ll get hard again.’

Jeonghan ground down slightly. ‘Want you to, alpha. Want you in my pussy always.’

Seungcheol shivered. ‘Jeonghan…’

‘You liked calling it that, right?’

‘Yeah, but I know you’re not a girl.’

Jeonghan giggled. ‘Do you not know anything about omega anatomy? Male omegas have dicks, but all omegas have vaginas. Or as you like to call them…’

‘Shut up and eat your pasta.’

‘And if I don’t?’

Seungcheol lowered the spoonful of food he was holding. ‘Then my cock won’t go in your tight little pussy for the rest of your heat. Are we clear, _omega_?’

‘Crystal, _alpha_.’

Between them, they finished two bowls of pasta, and by then, Seungcheol’s knot had gone down and he pulled out of Jeonghan, which only made the omega whine.

‘No, I want to keep all your cum inside me.’

Seungcheol held back his groan. If he wasn’t careful, he’d get hard again before he’d need to and waste energy. ‘We need to get it out or you won’t be able to take any more inside you. Your pussy’s too small.’

Jeonghan smirked. ‘Will you help me, alpha?’

With a smile, Seungcheol carried Jeonghan into the bathroom. ‘Shower or Jacuzzi?’

‘Shower. Want to watch you drip out of me.’

The alpha groaned. ‘Where the hell did you learn to talk like this?’

‘From you, this morning. Come on.’

Despite requesting a shower, Jeonghan’s legs shook whenever he stood on his own, so Seungcheol held him up as they washed each other, and once they were done, Jeonghan stood with his back to Seungcheol’s chest, whimpering as he felt his alpha’s fingers moving around inside of him, the other hand on his tummy, holding him still.

He watched as Seungcheol’s cum slowly came out; some landing on the shower cubicle floor in thick white globs, the rest dripping down Jeonghan’s thighs. The omega was sad to see it go. His base instinct when in heat was to keep as much cum inside him so he could get pregnant. But Seungcheol would give him more later.

When the alpha deemed him to be empty enough, he pulled his fingers out and kissed Jeonghan on the temple. ‘There. Well done, baby.’

‘Think you can fit more in me now?’

Seungcheol hummed. ‘I can probably get another two loads in your pussy before we have to shower again.’

‘Good. But next time I want a bath. Want you to fuck me in there. And then you can fuck me against the wall later, too.’

‘Demanding omega.’

Jeonghan smiled ruefully at Seungcheol’s steamed up reflection in the glass of the cubicle. ‘It’s my heat. I get to decide. You can do what you like with me when it’s your rut.’

‘To be fair, I’d probably want to spend most of my rut fucking you against a wall, anyway.’

They shared a kiss, then quickly dried off before heading to bed again, the alpha and omega out like lights as soon as their heads touched the pillow.

…

Seungcheol had expected to have been woken by Jeonghan at around midnight, but the clock on the bedside table read ten in the morning. He panicked for a moment, scared that Jeonghan had left, or someone had taken him, but he was right there beside him, still sound asleep.

He didn’t seem to be showing any signs of discomfort on his face, and after a quick sniff of the air, there was no scent of heat. Just a mixture of his Jeonghan’s scents. What was going on? Heats were never this short, right?

‘Angel, wake up,’ Seungcheol said as he shook his boyfriend by the shoulder and Jeonghan woke up with a dopey smile on his face.

‘Cheolie…’

‘Baby, your heat, it seems to have… well, I don’t know.’

Jeonghan slowly sat up, his eyes narrowed and unfocused, then he suddenly gasped.

‘What’s wrong?’

‘We didn’t use heat condoms.’

‘No, but you’re on the pill, right?’

Jeonghan shook his head. ‘I didn’t see the point in taking it. I didn’t meet you until a few weeks, and I didn’t expect to mate with you so soon.’

‘Okay, but I got all the cum out of you in the shower.’

The omega shook his head. ‘But after the first wave, we didn’t wash. I slept with it inside me. And we spent a while sat eating with it inside me yesterday. I don’t think it mattered by then if you got it all out of me. I was already…’ Jeonghan looked away.

‘Already what?’ Seungcheol knew where that sentence was going, but he needed confirmation.

‘Heats only end prematurely if the omega gets… pregnant.’

They sat in silence together on the bed for a moment, just staring at each other, then Seungcheol smiled. ‘I wanted to start a family with you since the moment we met.’

Jeonghan’s eyes widened. ‘Really?’

‘Of course,’ Seungcheol said as he pulled Jeonghan into his lap. ‘We’re soul mates and we’re already engaged. What difference will a child make to that?’

The omega let out a happy sob. ‘I love you, Choi Seungcheol.’

‘I love you, too, baby.’

They kissed but Jeonghan pulled out of it prematurely. ‘But where will we live? How will we bring it up?’

‘Honestly, I don’t know. But you won’t be due for nine months, and we finish university in four. That gives us enough time to figure something out. I’ll ask your dad for Sunday work at the factory, and as soon as my exams are over, I’ll get another job, too, and we’ll save loads of money and we’ll work something out, okay?’

Jeonghan nodded. ‘Okay. We need to call my dad, though. Right now. We don’t have a moment to lose.’

Seungcheol nodded and grabbed his mobile from his bag, which was still by the hotel door, and once he brought it back to the bed, they called Mr Yoon and put him on loudspeaker.

‘Erm… Seungcheol?’ he asked when he answered. ‘Why are you calling me? If Jeonghan’s in heat-’

‘I’m not, dad.’

‘Oh. I see. Were you not…’

Jeonghan laughed. ‘No, we are soul mates. We were right. It stopped for a different reason.’

There was a pause over the line, then, ‘Oh! Oh my god! Congratulations! Wow! This will definitely make my surprise easier to handle then.’

‘Surprise?’

‘I went to see your mother and brother this morning, Seungcheol, after I’d dropped you off, and once I saw the state of your apartment, I knew I couldn’t have my future son-in-law live there a moment longer. So I’m going to buy you a house.’

Jeonghan gasped. ‘Dad, you can’t,’ he said, knowing how prideful Seungcheol was.

‘Now, listen. You can pick it together, and it’ll have enough room for you, for Jeonghan, for Soyeon, for Chan, and for your little one. But I am not doing this out of pity, nor because you are mated to my son. My errr…’ My Yoon cleared his throat, ‘my company has a policy that states anyone who is harmed by my wife, physically, verbally or emotionally, is entitled to a free house. And you signed the contract last week when you started working for me, Seungcheol, so I have no choice but to do this. I’m sorry.’

Seungcheol couldn’t help but smile. Mr Yoon was obviously lying. He hadn’t read the contract, but he knew it didn’t say that in it. But it was time to get over his pride, for the sake of his family, including the new members. ‘I see. Well, then I suppose I’ll unfortunately have to accept.’

Jeonghan grinned. ‘Really?!’

The alpha nodded. ‘I’m not having you and my baby live in a place like that, and I won’t have my family there a moment longer.’

‘Then it’s sorted,’ said Mr Yoon. ‘We’ll go house hunting the moment you leave the hotel. Speaking of which, shall I send for Mingyu to come and pick you up now?’

Seungcheol looked at Jeonghan, and the omega smirked. ‘Nope. Tell him to come by on Friday morning, as planned.’

Mr Yoon tutted. ‘And I’m hanging up now. See you on Friday.’

The call ended and Jeonghan threw the phone somewhere before he straddled Seungcheol.

‘So,’ the alpha asked, ‘in the Jacuzzi or against the wall?’

‘Hmmm… well, my pussy needs to get dirty before you can wash it, so fuck me against the wall, alpha.’

Seungcheol smirked and they kissed, but he hesitated a moment before he stood up from the bed to place a hand over Jeonghan’s still flat tummy. In just a day, they’d created a life together. And in nine months, they would be holding said life in their arms. Seungcheol couldn’t be any happier than in this moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Tumblr](http://www.lilacchocolate.tumblr.com)


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seungcheol and Jeonghan spend their life with their new family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NSFW

‘Alpha!’

Seungcheol groaned as he thrust inside Jeonghan again. He was holding his omega up against the wall, Jeonghan’s lithe legs wrapped his waist and his head rolling around against the wall in pleasure.

‘Your pussy’s still so tight, baby.’

Jeonghan whimpered and clung tighter to Seungcheol, wrapping his arms around his alpha’s neck now.

‘You like that?’

The omega nodded with another whimper.

‘Good. Because I love your pretty pussy, angel. So sweet and pink and small. It was made just for me to fuck into.’

Jeonghan moaned and rolled his hips, trying to get Seungcheol even further inside him, but it was useless. From this angle, he had no control. He just had to take it. ‘Please, alpha… want to come…’

‘Yeah? Go on then, come for me.’

The omega felt the tightening in his stomach, but there was no release, and he whined pathetically. ‘Can’t, Cheolie.’

Seungcheol smirked as he continued his thrusts. ‘I know you can, baby. Do it for me.’

Jeonghan came with a loud cry and his pussy tightened up even further around Seungcheol’s cock and he came, too, pushing his knot in at the last moment.

They stayed stood up for a few moments, Seungcheol pressing kissing all over Jeonghan’s bond mark until his omega could speak again.

‘Seungcheol… I think we might need to have that bath right away.’

‘Hm? Why?’ he asked, face now buried in Jeonghan’s blond hair.

‘You came so much. Look.’

Seungcheol glanced down and moaned when he saw the tiny bulge in Jeonghan’s tummy from how much he came. ‘That’s hot.’

Jeonghan laughed. ‘Come on. Bath time.’

The alpha wrapped his arms around his omega and carried him to the bathroom, taking care not to jostle Jeonghan too much.

He was careful as he put the plug in the Jacuzzi and ran the water, and Jeonghan reached around and poured a little bubble bath into the water. Once it was almost full and the right temperature, Seungcheol climbed in, still joined to Jeonghan, and got them settled against one of the walls opposite a large mirror.

Jeonghan sighed happily and nestled his head into the crook of Seungcheol’s neck. As much as he’d enjoyed the three rounds of sex so far, his body was starting to ache a little. But he would get used to it. It felt so good. He wanted to feel Seungcheol inside him like this everyday.

‘You feeling okay?’ Seungcheol asked.

The omega nodded. ‘Just a little sore. But the water’s helping.’

‘Good. Let me know if you want to stop. You’re not in heat anymore. It has the potential to hurt more.’

‘I don’t think I’ll ever want to stop.’

Seungcheol chuckled. ‘Me neither.’

Jeonghan turned his head slightly to look at his alpha. ‘Even when I’m big and fat with your baby?’

‘Especially then. You’re gorgeous now, but you’ll be so sexy pregnant. I don’t think I’d be able to keep my hands off you, knowing I’m the one who made you that way.’

Jeonghan felt Seungcheol’s cock twitch inside him. ‘Alright, calm down, Cheol.’

Seungcheol laughed. ‘Sorry.’

‘Do you think we’ll be good parents?’

Seungcheol nodded. ‘I wouldn’t see why we wouldn’t be. My mum and your dad will be around to help, not to mention I helped to bring up Chan and you love working with children. You’ll be an amazing mother, Jeonghan. Don’t doubt yourself for a second.’

Jeonghan nodded with a smile. ‘Okay. Come on, I think your knot’s gone down. I need help getting all of your cum out of me.’

The alpha smirked and gingerly turned Jeonghan around on his dick so they both faced the large mirror. ‘I want you to watch yourself, baby, yeah?’

The omega nodded and slowly, Seungcheol lifted Jeonghan up and off his cock so he was raised out of the water. A little cum trickled down his thigh and into the water, but nothing else came out.

‘Where is it all?’ Jeonghan asked, a little confused.

Seungcheol frowned and he rested his head on the side of Jeonghan’s hip as he observed him in the mirror. He smiled ruefully. ‘It’s all in here.’ He rubbed a wet hand over Jeonghan’s slightly bulging tummy. Then without warning, he squeezed down on it, and more of Seungcheol’s cum came out of his pussy.

Jeonghan moaned as he watched himself. It was hot. But he didn’t want to let all of Seungcheol’s cum go to waste. ‘Ah – wait, Cheol. Want to…’ He reached down and scooped up some cum that was resting on the inside on his thigh, then he brought his fingers up to his mouth and licked the cum off them.

‘Oh, fuck,’ Seungcheol whispered from behind him. He grabbed his omega by the waist, and taking care not to press down on his tummy, he sat him on the edge of the Jacuzzi and spread his legs apart. The alpha sat in between them, then pressed down on Jeonghan’s tummy.

The omega moaned, liking the sensation, but his moan became louder when he felt something moving inside of him. He looked down and watched as his alpha fingered him, but after a moment, Seungcheol withdrew his fingers and held them to Jeonghan’s lips. Immediately, Jeonghan sucked the fingers into his mouth and licked the cum off them whilst with his other hand, Seungcheol squeezed down on Jeonghan’s tummy again and put his fingers back inside.

They kept at it until the majority of Seungcheol’s cum was gone, and then the alpha pulled his omega back into the bath.

‘That was… I don’t even know how to describe that.’

Jeonghan giggled and he reached one of his hands underwater. Sure enough, Seungcheol was hard again. ‘Want to fuck me again? In here this time?’

‘Definitely.’

…

Mingyu came to the hotel on Thursday morning, accompanied by Wonwoo, and even though Jeonghan was good friends with them both, right now, he still wanted Seungcheol. Even after five days of being joined at the hip, quite literally, Jeonghan still needed to be as close to his alpha as possible. Their bond was new and fragile, so when they got in the back of Mingyu’s car, Seungcheol got in the right seat and Jeonghan sat in the middle but with his legs draped delicately over Seungcheol’s thick thighs as they made out slowly.

‘Really? Now?’ Mingyu asked as he set off.

Wonwoo giggled from beside him. ‘We were like that when we first mated. But it would be nice if you actually greeted us.’

Jeonghan sighed as he pulled out the kiss but smiled as Seungcheol started to kiss his neck. ‘Hello. Thank you for coming to pick us up. How’s my mum? How did Baekhyun take the news?’

The alpha growled at the mention of the man Jeonghan had been supposed to marry, but the omega quickly threaded his fingers through Seungcheol’s hair.

‘He wasn’t very happy, especially since he paid for you.’

‘He what?!’ Jeonghan shouted.

‘Yeah. He paid for you. He spent all Saturday looking for you. He didn’t find you, obviously. But he found your dad and he got a little hurt.’

Seungcheol stopped his ministrations. ‘Why didn’t he tell us when we rang him?’

‘He probably didn’t want to worry you,’ Mingyu said as he looked at them in the rear view mirror.

‘So, if Baekhyun beat up my dad… what was my mum doing?’

Wonwoo bowed his head.

‘Tell me. Right now.’

‘She stood and watched him do it.’

Jeonghan buried his head into the crook of Seungcheol’s neck and his alpha wrapped his arms around him. ‘It’s alright, baby. You weren’t to know.’

‘But it’s all my fault.’

Seungcheol shook his head. ‘Don’t blame yourself.’

‘Where are my parents and Baekhyun now?’ Jeonghan mumbled into Seungcheol’s neck but Wonwoo still heard.

‘Your mum’s at home and Baekhyun’s on house arrest. Your dad is where we’re taking you now. He’s with your mum and brother, Seungcheol. He bought an apartment big enough for all of you until you find a house.’

Jeonghan nodded and the rest of the journey was silent until they pulled up in a parking garage. Once parked, Seungcheol and Jeonghan got out together and walked hand in hand behind Wonwoo and Mingyu as they led the way.

They ended up in an apartment on the penultimate floor of the building, and as soon as they entered into the lounge, Chan gasped, leapt off the settee, and ran towards his brother, but Mingyu held him back.

‘Not yet. You can’t touch newly bonded mates for a while.’

Chan pouted but stayed where he was. ‘Hi, hyung. Is Jeonghannie-hyung my brother now, too?’

Seungcheol nodded with a chuckle. ‘Something like that.’ He looked into the lounge and smiled when he saw his mum was sat on a plush white settee with Mr Yoon. The whole room was nice; simple but chic, and suited his mum perfectly. She looked a lot less tired, too. Mr Yoon had obviously been taking care of her this week.

‘Actually, Chan, Jeonghan will be your brother. Or, to be more precise, your brother-in-law. We’re engaged.’

Soyeon gasped as she stood up. ‘Congratulations, you two! And congratulations for the other thing, too.’

‘What other thing?’ Chan asked, his eyes wide.

‘You’ll find out soon,’ Mr Yoon said, and Seungcheol and Jeonghan noticed the cut in his cheek. The older alpha carried on smiling despite that and he stood up. ‘Are we ready to go house hunting? I’ve got some great properties lined up.’

‘Sure, but we need to talk to you first, dad,’ Jeonghan said, and thankfully, Mr Yoon nodded.

He left the room and Seungcheol and Jeonghan followed him into the kitchen.

‘What’s wrong?’ Mr Yoon asked, leant again a black marble countertop.

‘Why didn’t you tell us what Baekhyun did to you when we rang?’

The older alpha looked at the floor sheepishly. ‘I didn’t want to worry you. I had it handled.’

Jeonghan shook his head. ‘Dad, you should have told us. Mum stood and watched you get beat up. What’s going to happen between you now?’

Mr Yoon sighed. ‘Well, I filed for divorce on Tuesday morning, so I know she’ll get some of my assets, but I can rebuild. I have plenty of ideas. But you can still see her if you like. Just because we’re no longer married, it doesn’t mean you’re not allowed to see her.’

‘I never want to see her again,’ Jeonghan said. ‘She tried to split up me and Cheolie, then she practically sold me, and then she stood by as you got hurt. Why would I ever want to see her again?’

‘You’re sure?’

Jeonghan nodded. ‘She doesn’t approve of me and Cheolie. She sure as hell won’t want anything to do with our baby.’

‘Alright. Mingyu and Wonwoo will be going back to the mansion tomorrow to get my things. I’ll have them collect yours, too.’

‘You should throw her out of the mansion,’ Jeonghan said, but Mr Yoon just shrugged.

‘It’s just a house. I can buy another one. I’ve already bought this place. Besides, once you’ve found a house, it’ll be quiet here. I won’t need a place any bigger. Speaking of which, we need to be going. The first house viewing is in half an hour. I’ll tell Soyeon and Chan to get ready.’

Mr Yoon left the kitchen and Seungcheol turned to Jeonghan. ‘Are you sure about this? Never seeing your mum again, I mean.’

Jeonghan nodded. ‘She was foul to you. As far as I’m concerned, she’s no longer my mother.’

Seungcheol brought Jeonghan into his arms and placed a kiss on top of his head. ‘As long as you’re sure.’

…

The house they picked was pretty large, with five bedrooms, three floors, and even a garden. It was on the outskirts of Seoul but only a five minutes walk to the nearest subway station. They could get to university, school, the dance studio the factory, and Soyeon’s place of work easily, not to mention they had a car now as Jeonghan was living with them.

Mr Yoon had pulled some strings with the lawyers and they had moved in within a week, and without a mortgage either. They were all paid up, which meant Soyeon quit her weekend job at the convenience store. She no longer had to pay rent, and now her only necessary expenses were food and bills, not to mention Seungcheol and Jeonghan were helping her pay those. Things were looking up.

Mr Yoon had wanted to hire decorators, too, so they could move into the property seamlessly, but they had refused. Mr Yoon had already done so much for them, and the Choi’s wanted to do it themselves.

That’s why, on a Friday evening, after classes all day, Seungcheol and Jeonghan were in their bedroom, dressed in old clothes and painting. They had all their furniture, including a desk, bookshelf and cupboard installation that Seungcheol designed toys at. Opposite it was a huge window that didn’t quite go from floor to ceiling, but gave an amazing view of the back garden and let plenty of light into the room. In between the window and the desk was a queen sized bed, the sheets grey and white, and it was set against a high white plush velvet headboard. Opposite were their wardrobes, mirrors attached to their doors. It was all so nice.

But right now, everything was covered in dustsheets, as Seungcheol and Jeonghan were painting the walls grey. They stood side by side, rolling the paint onto the walls. Seungcheol kept getting distracted, though. He found being with Jeonghan distracting enough as it was, but now his omega was starting to show and Seungcheol couldn’t get enough of it.

He glanced to the side and couldn’t help the grin that spread across his face when he saw how Jeonghan’s t-shirt stretched across his belly. He placed the roller back in its tray. The alpha knelt down and began pressing kisses to Jeonghan’s tummy and the omega fondly rolled his eyes.

‘This is the fifth time today, Cheol.’

‘Can’t help it, baby. You’re so sexy and beautiful like this. Besides, didn’t you enjoy being woken up like this?’

Jeonghan hummed. ‘Would have preferred to have woken up with your cock in me.’

Seungcheol laughed, but he reached up, took Jeonghan’s roller from him, then started to undo the drawstring on his sweatpants. The decorating would have to wait until later.

…

Jeonghan stared blankly at the screen of his MacBook. His eyes hurt so much after staring at it for so long. But he had to get his coursework in by tonight. He sighed and leant back in Seungcheol’s desk chair and rested his hands on his baby bump. It wasn’t massive, but just putting his hands on it comforted him, as did the sonograms pinned to the wall. Thankfully, his morning sickness had subsided and he was only left with a little back pain. That was insignificant compared to how much he was struggling with his final assignment. He had read and edited it so many times that he no longer knew if it was good enough to submit. And he couldn’t ask anyone for help either.

Hansol, Soonyoung, and Seungkwan had their own coursework to get in on time, and Seungcheol, not that he knew much about dance, was at work.

The omega glanced at the clock. It was 5pm. Seungcheol would be home soon. Jeonghan sighed again. ‘Daddy will be back soon,’ he whispered to his bump, ‘and then we can get cuddles and he can help me with my work. Hopefully.’ Jeonghan hated to admit it, but being with Seungcheol had made him clingy, which was only increased tenfold by being mated to him, and also being pregnant. It was a good job his alpha was willing to indulge him rather than tease him.

As if on cue, the door to the bedroom opened and Jeonghan looked up in surprise to see Seungcheol there, holding a bouquet of flowers.

‘Cheolie? You’re home early.’

He strode into the room with a big smile on his face. ‘I know. I wanted to surprise you with some flowers to say well done for completing your final assignment.’

‘Well, thank you, but I’m not sure it’s good enough to submit yet.’

Seungcheol placed the flowers down on the desk and stood behind his omega, his hands on top of Jeonghan’s on the baby bump as he read the essay.

‘Angel, what are you talking about? This is really good.’

‘You think so?’

‘I don’t know much about dance, but it’s got a good structure, loads of references. Submit it.’

Jeonghan smiled and quickly uploaded the file before he shut the lid to his MacBook. ‘All done. Just graduation now.’

‘Good. Want to cuddle before dinner?’

‘Stupid question.’

Seungcheol laughed, but it was cut off when both boys gasped. They both stared down at Jeonghan’s baby bump, completely transfixed.

‘Did they just…’

Jeonghan nodded and looked up at Seungcheol with tears in his eyes. ‘Our baby kicked.’

They stared at each other in silence for a moment, then both boys couldn’t stop the grins that took over their faces or the tears that began to fall down their cheeks. This was really happening.

…

Seungcheol’s graduation ceremony had been in the morning, Jeonghan’s in the afternoon, but the alpha kept his robe on all the way through his omega’s ceremony. He was so proud of Jeonghan. He’d graduated with honours despite everything that had happened with his mum and being pregnant, and he’d put together a business plan with the help of his dad to set up his dance studio. It would have to wait a while, but for now, he still had his job at the other dance studio. He was going to achieve so many things once their baby was old enough.

‘Cheolie!’ Jeonghan shouted, finding his way into his alpha’s arms despite the mass of students gathered outside their university.

‘There’s my angel.’ He kissed the top of Jeonghan’s head. ‘I’m so proud of you.’

‘I’m proud of you, too.’

‘This way, boys!’

They both turned and smiled for the camera that Mr Yoon was holding, Soyeon and Chan by his side.

‘I want one with them!’ Chan ran into the frame and Mr Yoon chuckled as he took another photo.

‘We can take some more later, Chan,’ Soyeon said. ‘The boys need to return their robes, and then we’re going out for tea, yeah?’

Chan clapped his hands together, and the three of them started to move off, but Seungcheol shook his head.

‘Just wait a second.’ He turned back to Jeonghan. ‘I have something for you.’

Jeonghan’s eyes widened. ‘Oh? You didn’t need to get me anything.’

‘I did. And I know I already asked, but I wanted to make it official now that I can afford it.’

‘Official? What are you talking about?’

Seungcheol reached into his pocket and brought out a small velvet box, then got down onto one knee as he opened it up. The engagement ring nestled inside was a silver band with a small pink morganite stone. It wasn’t extravagant or glamorous, but Seungcheol had been saving the majority of his wages for it. This was the least he could for everything Jeonghan had done for him – not to mention everything he’d given up to be with him.

‘Marry me?’ he asked simply. He knew other people gave long speeches about how much they loved their partner, but he and Jeonghan had gone through so much together already. He knew Jeonghan didn’t need any extra affirmations as to the depth of his alpha’s feelings for him.

With tears in his eyes, all Jeonghan could do was nod, and as Seungcheol slipped the ring onto his omega’s finger, their family and the students who had been stood nearby clapped and cheered, but Seungcheol still couldn’t take his eyes off Jeonghan. He couldn’t wait to spend the rest of his life with this man.

…

‘Where is he?!’ Jeonghan shouted, and Soyeon squeezed his hand.

‘Seungcheol will be here soon, don’t worry.’

Jeonghan had been in labour for about an hour now but hadn’t told Seungcheol. He was at work and he had a big meeting, that if successful, could lead to his father’s company having a big stake in digital game manufacturing. Jeonghan didn’t want to jeopardise that. But after three hours of contractions, the pain had become unbearable for the omega, and he knew that he still had hours left to go. He needed his alpha with him, no matter what the consequences.

He had called him now, of course, but there was no response on either Seungcheol’s phone or Mr Yoon’s. In the end, Soyeon had gone to the hospital with Jeonghan, a pregnant Wonwoo had gone over to the Choi’s to take care of Chan, and Mingyu had hightailed it over to the factory to collect the father and granddad to be.

‘When?’ Jeonghan whined through another contraction.

‘I-I’m not sure, darling. But soon, I’m sure.’

The contraction ended just as Jeonghan’s phone rang, and Soyeon promptly answered it and put it on speakerphone.

‘Jeonghan?!’ Seungcheol shouted through the line, and Jeonghan immediately relaxed at the sound of his alpha’s voice.

‘Alpha…’

‘We’re on our way now.’

‘Did I interrupt your meeting?’

‘No, we’d just finished as Mingyu came in. Don’t worry about that, darling.’

‘Did it go okay?’

‘Yeah. We got the deal. But seriously, forget about it. How are you?’

Jeonghan pouted in pain. ‘It hurts, Cheolie.’

‘I know, darling, I know. But I’ll be there soon, and so will our baby. It’ll be okay.’

Seungcheol stayed on the line until he arrived at the hospital, and Jeonghan waited with Soyeon for his alpha to get up to the maternity ward.

‘Where is he? Has he got lost? Is he not coming?’

Soyeon gently shushed Jeonghan. ‘He’ll be here any moment now.’

Jeonghan cried out as another contraction started, and Seungcheol burst onto the ward with Mr Yoon, and both alphas ran to the bed where Jeonghan was led.

‘I’m here, I’m here,’ Seungcheol said as he took Jeonghan’s other hand, letting his omega squeeze the life out of it until the contraction passed.

‘Stay,’ Jeonghan managed to breath out.

‘I will. I’m not going anywhere.’

And he stayed at Jeonghan’s side the entire time, until finally, thirteen hours later, in his omega’s arms was a gorgeous baby girl.

Jeonghan was tired and sore but he held his daughter to his chest, protecting her from the world like all new omega mothers did. Seungcheol was allowed to see, though, and he was sat in the hospital bed beside Jeonghan, crooning to his mate and child, his arms wrapped around the two of them.

‘What shall we call her?’ Jeonghan whispered, feeling the need to be quiet in this little bubble they’d created.

Seungcheol hummed, unable to take his eyes off his daughter. She was beautiful, curled up against her mother’s chest in a pink blanket, one absolutely tiny fist gripping the front of Jeonghan’s hospital gown. ‘When we made her, it was a new beginning for us. Everything completely changed from the moment we mated, and from the moment we met each other.’

‘How about Mirae?’ Jeonghan suggested. ‘It means future.’

‘Mirae’s perfect.’

…

‘Mirae!’

The little girl, only a couple of months old, gurgled in her cot, her cute feet kicking away the blanket which Jeonghan kept on trying to cover her up with.

‘It’s cold, sunshine! You need to keep it on!’

Mirae gurgled again, as if she was laughing, and Jeonghan laughed with her. He didn’t want his daughter to get cold, but she was just too adorable to get mad at. Her black hair sat in little pigtails, and her brown eyes were wide and always shining. She was the most beautiful person Jeonghan had ever seen.

The front door opened and closed downstairs and Jeonghan gasped. ‘Is that daddy?’

Mirae’s eyes lit up at the mention of that word. She wasn’t speaking yet, but she recognised the words “mummy” and “daddy” and always started clapping her hands together when she heard them.

A moment later, Seungcheol came into the nursery, holding a small stuffed bear and a single white rose that had all of the thorns snapped off.

‘You’re home early,’ Jeonghan said, but wasn’t disappointed in the slightest. He loved his alpha so much.

‘I can’t stay away from you.’ He lightly pecked Jeonghan on the lips. ‘Now, a teddy for my gorgeous daughter.’ He set the bear down in the cot and Mirae’s chubby hands reached for it immediately, gurgling in happiness. ‘And a flower for my beautiful mate.’ Seungcheol slid the long stem behind Jeonghan’s ear and the omega couldn’t help but giggle like he was a fourteen year old.

Jeonghan hugged his alpha. ‘I love you,’ he whispered.

‘I love you, too.’

…

For what seemed like the fiftieth time that morning, Jeonghan picked Mirae up again and gave her another goodbye kiss. ‘I’ll be home soon, I promise, okay?’

Seungcheol frowned from where he watched at the door to the nursery. Today was going to be Jeonghan’s first day back at work. He’d had a longer than normal maternity leave, since they could afford that, but it backfired on them with the way Jeonghan was acting. He was an excellent mother, but being around your child twenty four seven for their first seven months of their life tended to make him clingy whenever he wasn’t with Mirae, or at least near her, for any long amount of time. Today was going to be hard on Jeonghan.

‘We can always try next week?’ Seungcheol suggested, but he knew the longer they waited, the harder this would be on Jeonghan.

The omega shook his head and he placed a sleepy Mirae back in her cot. ‘No. I can do this. Besides, I already have a contemporary dance class booked for this morning. I can’t let my students down.’

‘Exactly. Besides, you’re only going to be working one day a week now, just to ease you back into it. And my mum is going to watch Mirae all day. She’ll be fine.’

Soyeon walked into the room then and took up Jeonghan’s usual spot in the rocking chair. ‘You don’t need to worry.’

Jeonghan bit his lip as he nodded, then waved at Mirae, but she was already asleep.

‘Come on,’ Seungcheol whispered. He took Jeonghan’s hand and led him downstairs and to the garage. They usually drove separately to work, now that Seungcheol had his own car, but today, Seungcheol was going to drop Jeonghan off at the dance studio himself. He didn’t want his mate to get into an accident because of his anxiety.

They both got into Seungcheol’s blue BMW, and as the alpha pulled away from the house, Jeonghan turned and stared at the house in the rear window until it had disappeared from sight.

‘You sure you’re going to be alright, angel?’ Seungcheol asked as he reached across the console to rest a hand on Jeonghan’s thigh.

‘Yeah. I have loads of pictures of her on my phone. And I put one of her teddies in my dance bag. Just… you know… I’ll miss her.’

Seungcheol nodded in understanding. ‘I know, baby. I missed her, too, when I had to go back to work. But it’ll get easier, I promise.’

Jeonghan nodded, and they drove in relative silence to the dance studio. They shared a quick kiss just before Jeonghan got out, and Seungcheol stayed in the car park until Jeonghan had gone inside. He wanted to help his omega, but he wasn’t sure what he could do.

With a sigh, the alpha drove to the factory that had now become his permanent workplace. Fortunately, this was one business of Mr Yoon’s that Chanri hadn’t been able to get her hands on in the divorce, it had grown substantially. Seungcheol still worked in development and procurement, but had his hand in other departments, especially the design one, and also made regular trips to work on the factory floor: he still enjoyed hands-on practical work.

He pulled up at the factory then went outside and up to his office, which was a few doors down from Mr Yoon’s, and pulled up the latest quality assurance reports from their video game that was set to release several months. It had been made off site, since they didn’t have the space to accommodate game developers here yet, but an extension to the factory was in the process of being built.

He finished looking over the reports by half eleven, and by noon, he had sent an email to the manager at the current location where the games were being produced to let her know how to proceed with edits.

There was a knock on the door then and Seungcheol looked up and smiled when he saw his soon-to-be father-in-law. ‘Come in.’

Mr Yoon entered his office, returning the smile. ‘I brought us lunch. Soyeon called me. She said you forgot to bring some from home this morning, and Wonwoo made me extra.’

Seungcheol chuckled. ‘Do you even need a housekeeper when you live alone?’

Mr Yoon came to sit down at the chair at the other side of his desk. ‘I suppose not. But Wonwoo enjoys it, and it means he can have his baby boy with him as he cleans. Here.’

He handed Seungcheol a sandwich. ‘Thanks. I wish Jeonghan could have taken Mirae with him to work. He was devastated this morning.’

‘Ah, is today his first day back?’

Seungcheol nodded.

‘He does know he doesn’t have to work, right? You can afford not to have his income coming in.’

‘Yeah, but he wants to teach. This is his dream. He’s still adamant that he wants to go looking for land this weekend to buy to build his dance studio on. He just really misses Mirae.’

‘I understand. The bond between an omega and their child is a strong one. Well, usually.’

Seungcheol nodded sadly, knowing Mr Yoon was referring to his ex-wife. She hadn’t even tried to fight to see Jeonghan. ‘I just don’t know what to do to help him.’

He hummed. ‘What time are you getting off today?’

‘Three. I drove Jeonghan to work and he finishes then. Why?’

‘Get off earlier and get Mirae. Then surprise Jeonghan at work.’

Seungcheol couldn’t help but smile. ‘That’s a great idea. Thank you.’

‘Anything for my son and granddaughter. I might pop round after work actually.’

‘Jeonghan would like that.’

They finished their lunch and both went back to work, but at two o’clock, Seungcheol left the factory and drove home to pick up Mirae.

She was in her cot, wide awake, and gurgling in delight as her grandma read her a story.

‘Seungcheol,’ Soyeon said as she got up from the armchair. ‘I didn’t think you were due home yet.’

‘I’m not. Mr Yoon thought it would be nice for me to take Mirae to the dance studio to surprise Jeonghan.’

Soyeon smiled. ‘What a wonderful idea. I’ll get her bag ready. You get her carrier.’

Seungcheol nodded and grabbed the car seat from where it sat in the corner of the room, then set it down on the floor before he gently lifted Mirae into his arms.

She clung to her dad immediately, a large smile across her face, and the alpha placed a kiss on her head.

‘We’re going to see mummy. Are you excited?’

Mirae gasped at the word “mummy” and clapped her hands together.

‘She kept crying before,’ Soyeon said, still packing Mirae’s bag.

‘Hm? Why?’

‘I think she was missing Jeonghan.’

‘Maybe give her something of Jeonghan’s to cuddle next time? A t-shirt or something?’

‘Yeah, I will.’

Seungcheol placed Mirae into the child carrier and strapped her in securely, then Soyeon came over with the bag. ‘Okay, there’s nappies, two changes of clothes, and baby wipes. If she gets hungry, Jeonghan will have to breastfeed her.’

Seungcheol nodded as he took the bag from her. ‘Thanks, mum. I’ll be home in a bit.’

Soyeon waved goodbye to Mirae, who just smiled in return, and Seungcheol made his way to where he’d parked the car on the street. He strapped in Mirae in the backseat, then he got in the front and drove to the dance studio.

Once he’d parked, he put the bag onto his shoulder then took Mirae out of her carrier and held her close to his chest as he walked into the dance studio.

The receptionist, who he now knew was called Jeongyeon, smiled at him.

‘Hi, Seungcheol. Hi, Mirae! Jeonghan’s in Studio A.’

‘Thanks.’

He ambled down the hall and stood by the viewing window, watching Jeonghan as he took the class through the final run through of the dance for the class, which seemed to be either jazz or musical theatre, judging by the music. Either way, Seungcheol couldn’t take his eyes off his omega. Even after such a long break, Jeonghan was still an amazing dancer.

The class ended with Jeonghan’s usual group hug, and once the children started to file out, Jeonghan finally noticed them, and with a massive smile on his face, made his way over.

‘Who’s that, Mirae?’ Seungcheol whispered and Mirae clapped her hands.

‘Mama!’ she shouted and both Seungcheol and Jeonghan gasped.

‘Darling!’ Jeonghan immediately took Mirae into his arms when he was close enough and hugged her. ‘Your first word! We’re so proud of you!’

Mirae gurgled and tucked herself into her mum’s chest.

Jeonghan looked up at Seungcheol. ‘Thank you for coming to pick me up. And for bringing her. You have no idea how much I needed to see you both.’

‘Rough day?’ Seungcheol asked as he wrapped an arm around Jeonghan’s small waist.

‘Well, the work itself was fine. It was just hard being without either of you. However, seeing you, a big strong alpha in a fitted suited with a tiny baby cuddled against your chest is probably one of the cutest things I’ve ever seen, so it was definitely worth it.’

‘Oh, yeah?’ Seungcheol asked with a subtle waggle of his eyebrows.

Jeonghan rolled his eyes. ‘Yeah. I’ll tell you more when we make it home.’

Immediately, Seungcheol started walking towards the exit, pulling Jeonghan with him. ‘Then we’ve got no time to waste.’

…

Seungcheol stood at the top of the aisle in a suit, the collar of which he kept fiddling with, as well as his champagne coloured boutonniere.

‘You’ll be fine,’ Josh said from beside and Seungcheol rolled his eyes.

‘Wow, what great advice. I know he’s going to turn up. We’re already mated. I just don’t like being apart from him for too long. I didn’t get to see him at all yesterday.’

Josh rolled his eyes. ‘You mated pairs.’

Seungcheol elbowed his best friend in the ribs, taking care not to crease either of their suits. ‘You’ll understand when you’re mated.’

‘Will I understand, too, hyung?’ Chan asked, who is stood in front of them both.

‘Yes. But not yet, little man.’

Seungcheol turned around and glanced at all their guests. They had hired out a small wedding hall, not wanting to have a massive ceremony since they both only had friends and not much family. On Seungcheol’s side were Jihoon, Seokmin, Junhui, and Minghao from the factory, who he had become quite good friends with, and on Jeonghan’s side were Hansol, Soonyoung, Seungkwan, Wonwoo, Mingyu, and their baby son, Kiseop. The only people they were waiting for were Jeonghan, Mirae, Soyeon, and Mr Yoon.

‘What if they got into an accident?’ Seungcheol asked.

‘They won’t have. Besides, if something of that magnitude happened, you’d be able to feel it through your bond.’

Seungcheol nodded, knowing Josh was right, and a moment later, soft music filled the wedding hall and the alpha straightened out his suit one last time. He knew that marrying Jeonghan was just a formality, since they were already mated for life, but he was still nervous.

He turned and watched as Soyeon walked down the aisle, wearing a champagne coloured dress, who was holding a squirming Mirae in her arms. She had started walking now and didn’t always take too kindly to being carried around these days unless it by Seungcheol or Jeonghan. But she did look super cute in her little bridesmaids dress.

He forced himself to look away from his adorable daughter, and his mouth fell open slightly when he saw Jeonghan. The omega was being led down the aisle by his father, and instead of wearing a suit, like Seungcheol presumed he would be wearing, Jeonghan was wearing a white sun dress. The alpha knew his omega was one to subvert tradition, so he should have expected something, but not this. It didn’t matter, though. Jeonghan looked amazing.

The father and son made it to the top of the aisle, and once everyone else was seated, Jeonghan whispered, ‘do I look okay?’

‘You look beautiful. I can’t even believe you’re real.’

Jeonghan blushed and the ceremony began, and twenty minutes later, they were stood on the steps outside the wedding hall, kissing as confetti was thrown over them.

‘Mama! Papa!’

They broke the kiss at the sound of Mirae’s voice and Seungcheol picked her up as soon as she toddled close enough over to them.

‘You’re such a clever girl!’ Jeonghan exclaimed and Mirae giggled.

‘Come on, let’s go to the reception.’ The newly wedded couple led the way across the street to the restaurant they’d hired out, which had been decorated with white table cloths, champagne coloured runners and tall vases that held champagne and white coloured flowers. It looked perfect.

Seungcheol and Jeonghan sat down at the top table, and Soyeon took Mirae from them so they could enjoy the reception together alone for a while. Seungcheol was glad, because honestly, he couldn’t take his eyes off Jeonghan in that dress. His whole body looked amazing. He couldn’t wait to get his hands on him later. And what made it ten times as better is that afterwards, the couple would be heading to the hotel, and the room, they had mated in, for the weekend. He couldn’t wait to fuck Jeonghan in there again, not to mention whilst wearing this little dress.

Jeonghan seemed to have a similar idea, because a moment later, his hand was on Seungcheol’s thigh, dangerously close to his cock.

‘What are you doing, angel?’ Seungcheol whispered, which was thankfully covered by the sound of their guests laughing at one of Josh’s cheesy jokes in his best man speech.

‘Just getting you ready for later.’

‘Not now, baby.’

Jeonghan, of course, didn’t listen, and carried on stroking his alpha’s thigh, occasionally letting his fingers dance across where Seungcheol’s cock was tenting in his trousers.

By the time they were leaving the reception, Seungcheol was painfully hard and he struggled to keep a straight face as he said goodbye to his family and friends and made his way to the car that would take them to the hotel.

They got into the car’s backseat, Seungcheol in the right seat, Jeonghan in the middle, how they had sat ever since they had mated, then Seungcheol rolled up the screen that separated them from the driver.

‘What are you doing?’ Jeonghan asked, and as a reply, Seungcheol’s hand found its way under the dress he was wearing.

‘You think you were being funny back there, do you?’

‘A-alpha, I…’

Seungcheol leant in close then and nibbled lightly on Jeonghan’s ear lobe. ‘“A-alpha”,’ he mimicked. ‘Listen to yourself. So pathetic and needy for me.’

‘Please,’ Jeonghan whispered, doing his best not to stutter this time.

‘Please what? What do you want me to do?’

‘Touch me.’

There was a knock on the screen: it was the driver they’d hired. ‘Sir? Shall I set off now?’

‘Yes,’ Seungcheol called out, but kept looking at Jeonghan. ‘And don’t worry about rushing there. Take all the time you need.’

‘Yes, sir.’

The car set off then and Seungcheol smiled. ‘Don’t let him hear you, alright? All your noises are for me to hear.’

Jeonghan nodded.

‘Now, where do you want me to touch you?’

‘M-my pussy, please, alpha.’

‘Well done, baby.’ Seungcheol rewarded him with a light kiss to the lips. ‘But do you really think you deserve it after what you did in the restaurant?’

‘Y-you will when you see what underwear I’m wearing.’

With one eyebrow raised, Seungcheol flipped up Jeonghan’s skirt and he became impossibly harder when he saw that his omega was wearing the same flimsy white lacy panties as he had when they’d first mated. ‘Fuck,’ Seungcheol whispered and he put Jeonghan’s skirt back down. ‘You do deserve it. No wonder why you were so turned on at the restaurant. I’ll touch you.’

Jeonghan smiled in relief. ‘Thank you.’

Seungcheol rested his hand back on the inside of Jeonghan’s thigh under the skirt and drummed his fingers. ‘Come on, baby. Need you to spread your legs for me.’

The omega complied, slowly spreading them, and Seungcheol watched appreciatively. ‘There’s my boy. You’re doing so good, but you need to go wider than that. I won’t be able to even get one finger inside. We both know how tiny your pretty little pussy is.’

Jeonghan clapped his hand to his mouth to hold in his whimper as he spread his legs even further. He probably looked obscene like this; legs spread in the back of a car in his wedding dress. This was exactly how Seungcheol liked him.

‘Well done,’ Seungcheol whispered, then he gently pushed Jeonghan’s panties to one side and inserted the tip of his index finger inside his omega.

Reflexively, Jeonghan squeezed around the finger inside him, and Seungcheol moved it in little circles.

‘You’re so wet. It’s filthy, baby.’

Jeonghan just nodded, keeping his hand to his mouth as Seungcheol pushed his finger all the way inside, constantly kissing his bond mark as he worked up to two, then to three, fingers.

‘I’m in so deep, baby,’ Seungcheol whispered. ‘You’ve probably got my wedding ring dirty, haven’t you?

To prove his point, Seungcheol pushed his fingers inside impossibly further and Jeonghan couldn’t help the little gasp that escaped him when he felt the cold silver inside him.

‘C-Cheolieee… gonna come…’

‘Yeah? It’s okay. You can come for me.’

Jeonghan buried his face into his alpha’s neck to muffle his noises as he came, and Seungcheol peppered kisses all over his face as his omega came back down from his high.

‘You did so well, angel.’

Jeonghan just nodded, feeling a little dazed and woozy, and slowly brought his legs back together.

But Seungcheol had other ideas. He reached under the skirt again and Jeonghan frowned in confusion. ‘Cheolie?’ he whispered.

‘It’s alright, just let me…’

Jeonghan felt his alpha grab the hem of his panties and slowly pull them down his legs, then unhooked them from his ankles and put them in the pocket of his blazer.

‘W-why? I don’t understand…’

‘You still need to be punished,’ Seungcheol replied as he kissed Jeonghan’s pouting lips.

‘But how will I walk into the hotel?’

‘Don’t worry, baby. I’ll handle it.’

The car stopped then and there was another knock on the screen. ‘Sir, we’re here.’

‘Thank you. If you could just get our suitcase out of the boot that would be great.’

‘Yes, sir.’

The driver got out of the car, as did Seungcheol, but he turned back around and brought Jeonghan into his arms. He gently lifted him up and wrapped the omega’s lithe legs around his waist and Jeonghan let out a quiet moan. Seungcheol’s covered cock was pressed against Jeonghan’s bare pussy. As subtly as he could, Jeonghan rolled his hips, but Seungcheol held him still.

‘No, baby. Not yet.’

Jeonghan pouted and closed his eyes and he listened to his husband tell the driver that Jeonghan wasn’t feeling well, as well as tell the hotel staff the same thing.

They got into the lift, and as soon as the doors slid shut, Seungcheol kissed Jeonghan on the cheek. ‘We’re alone now, angel. You can move.’

The omega let out a quiet cry of relief and slowly ground his pussy onto Seungcheol’s cock, and he couldn’t help but throw his head back as he moaned. It felt so good, but it hurt, too. The material of Seungcheol’s pants, whilst fairly soft, was abrasive against Jeonghan’s folds. The sensation was amazing.

The lift dinged when it reached their floor and Jeonghan whined as he forced himself to stop moving, but he was rewarded with a kiss from Seungcheol.

‘Such a clever boy,’ the alpha whispered as he carried Jeonghan down the hotel corridor and to their room.

He slipped the key card into the lock, and once inside, he locked the door and placed Jeonghan on the floor. ‘Bend yourself over one of the settees, baby. I just want to wash my hands.’

Jeonghan nodded, and with shaky legs, he wandered into the room. It was exactly how they’d left it a year ago. Well, not exactly. The sheets had been quite considerably crumpled and dirty by the time they’d left, but the layout and furniture was the same.

The omega gasped as he was pushed forward so he was bent over the back of one of the couches, his elbows resting on the stack of plush pillows.

‘I told you to bend over, omega,’ Seungcheol whispered roughly, his dominant tone coming through. He didn’t use it often, but Jeonghan loved it when he did.

‘I’m sorry, alpha.’

‘Come on, spread your legs again for me, baby. Want to see your pussy.’

Jeonghan shivered as he did as he was told. Seungcheol only ever got like this when he was about to go into rut. They might have to stay at the hotel for longer than they had expected.

‘Further, angel.’

He kept going, but Seungcheol got impatient and grabbed one of Jeonghan’s legs and propped it up so it was resting on the top of the settee in some sort of half split. His other foot went up onto his tiptoes to accommodate him. Was Seungcheol really going to fuck him like this?

‘There you go.’ Seungcheol massaged Jeonghan’s ass which was now no longer covered by the dress due to the position the omega was in. ‘You’re right opposite the door. Can you imagine if another alpha came in and saw you all spread out like this? I would never let that happen, but just imagine.’ The alpha’s fingers drifted to Jeonghan’s pussy and shallowly pumped two in and out. ‘They’d see how perfect and pretty and tiny you are. They’d be dying for you. But only I get to touch this. You’re mine, omega.’

‘Yours, alpha.’

Seungcheol groaned, and the next thing Jeonghan heard was the unbuckling of a belt and the unzipping of trousers, and a moment later, Jeonghan’s mouth was hanging open in a silent scream. Seungcheol had entered him all at once and Jeonghan’s body felt like it was on fire from the sudden sensation.

Seungcheol didn’t give him time to adjust though. He started thrusting in out, holding him in position by the hips, his lips against Jeonghan’s ear.

‘You’re still so tight, angel.’

‘You really do look like an angel in this dress. Not that angels like you should be enjoying something filthy as this.’

‘You were filthy in the car. I’ll remember that for the rest of my life.’

‘I should have fucked you in the car. But you would have made too much noise. You’re always so loud.’

‘You were loud the last time we were here, practically begging for me to knot you.’

‘Is that what you want, baby? For me to knot you, for me to breed you? Fuck, I want to get you pregnant again. You were so gorgeous as my little breeding bitch.’

Jeonghan moaned. Seungcheol was definitely in rut. That had to be the only answer for the way he was talking.

‘Can I, baby? Can I come in you? Want to get you pregnant again.’

Jeonghan nodded. He’d been thinking about it for a while now. He knew he still hadn’t built his dance studio, but that could come in time. Right now, his dream was making a family with his alpha. ‘Yes, alpha. Knock me up.’

Seungcheol went even faster, his hipbones banging against Jeonghan’s lithe body. ‘Come for me, then I’ll breed you, angel.’

Jeonghan did it almost on command, cum dribbling out of his dick as well as clear liquid squirting out of his pussy.

Seungcheol went faster still, then he whispered: ‘going to breed your tight little omega pussy.’ He came then, and Jeonghan gasped as he felt his hole spreading wide to accommodate his alpha’s knot. Alphas couldn’t knot outside of heats and ruts unless they had just mated. There was no doubt now.

Jeonghan tried to take in deep breaths, just letting himself feel Seungcheol’s cock pulsing inside him and filling him up. His alpha was pressing kisses all over his back, and a moment later, Seungcheol carefully lifted Jeonghan off the back of the settee and carried him over to the bed, where they lay down together.

‘C-Cheol,’ Jeonghan whispered, finding his voice. ‘Are you in rut?’

Seungcheol nodded against Jeonghan’s neck, pressing more kisses there. ‘I think it started at the reception.’ He reached forward then and started rubbing over Jeonghan’s tummy. ‘Are you on birth control?’

Jeonghan shook his head. ‘I was going to tell you that I wanted another child, but since you were in rut…’

Seungcheol chuckled. ‘Then I hope my seed takes.’

The omega moaned and squeezed around the cock inside him. He hoped it would, too.

…

Seungcheol pushed open the doors to the dance studio with a bouquet of flowers in hand. It had been a long but amazing week. Monday had seen the release of Mr Yoon’s company’s first video game, and it had gone down a storm with the gaming community. They’d had thousands of reviews and made millions in sales, and the least Seungcheol could do was go and see his husband and thank him for taking care of him all week whilst he had to work overtime.

The dance studio was fairly quiet, with only Jeongyeon at the desk and a few children milling around. It was nine on a Friday night and Jeonghan had taken Chan for a private lesson, along with Mirae, who was just starting to dance. She was probably a bit too young, but Jeonghan had insisted on his daughter beginning as soon as she could. And she would only get more training in as soon as Jeonghan opened his own studio. Which hopefully would be a lot sooner than the omega thought.

The alpha made his way down to studio A, and, as always, took a moment at the viewing window to watch his beautiful husband. He was wearing the same tight white dance shorts and white floaty shirt he had seen him dancing in that first time at university, and Chan was stood beside him in the mirror in his own dance clothes, copying Jeonghan’s movements almost perfectly. He was going to be an amazing dancer someday.

And, of course, there was Mirae, stood on the other side of Jeonghan. She was attempting to copy him, but she watched her mummy in awe for the most part. Then Mirae gasped when she saw her father’s reflection in the mirror. ‘Papa!’ She waddled over to the door and Seungcheol picked her up.

‘How is my sweet little cupcake?’

Mirae giggled and placed a sloppy kiss on his cheek. ‘Miss you.’

Seungcheol hummed. He hardly had time for anyone this week. ‘I missed you, too.’

‘And what about me?’

Seungcheol smiled at Jeonghan, who had now come over to where his alpha and his daughter were stood in the doorway. ‘I always miss you, angel.’

They kissed each other quickly on the lips, then Seungcheol placed Mirae back on the ground. ‘Go and dance with your uncle for a bit.’

Mirae toddled over to Chan without any more persuasion, and Seungcheol wrapped his arms around Jeonghan’s waist.

‘I really have missed you.’

‘I know. I just hate not having you around.’

‘Well, now the game’s been launched, I’ll be around more. And I have a surprise for you for being such a wonderful husband and omega.’

‘The flowers?’

Seungcheol laughed and handed them to Jeonghan. ‘Well, yes, the flowers, but there’s something else. Do you remember that piece of land you wanted to buy for your studio, but someone else beat you to it?’

Jeonghan nodded with narrowed eyes.

‘I had Seokmin and Jihoon keep an eye on it for me. The deal fell through a month ago now, so I put in an offer. They accepted it. And an hour ago, I went to sign the contract. It’s yours, baby. You can start building your dream studio.’

Jeonghan gasped. ‘I don’t know what to say! Seungcheol… thank you, but… I can’t.’ A massive grin took over his face. ‘I was going to wait until your birthday to tell you, but…’ then he whispered, ‘I’m pregnant.’

‘Really?!’

The omega nodded. ‘It was from your rut. You said you wanted your seed to take and it did. And as grateful as I am, I can’t build and open a dance studio whilst pregnant.’

Seungcheol chuckled and leant his forehead against Jeonghan’s. ‘No, you can. You have no idea how much money I made from this game. We can hire loads of builders and decorators, and then teachers for when the studio opens, and why not build a little nursery in your office? That way you can have Mirae, and this little one,’ Seungcheol said as he placed his hand on Jeonghan’s flat tummy, ‘with you at work.’

‘Really? You’d help me pay for all of that? Seungcheol, I can’t let you. I have some money saved, I-’

‘Let me,’ Seungcheol said. ‘You’ve been amazing, Jeonghan. If I hadn’t met you, I would be in a miserable job still living in a tiny apartment and just scraping by. You’ve done so much for me whilst trying to work around me being a stupid prideful alpha, not to mention you’re my soul mate, the love of my life, and the mother of my children. This is the least I can do.’

Jeonghan threw his arms around Seungcheol as he began to cry out of happiness. He remembered that week he’d spent, locked in his room, pining for his alpha, thinking he’d never get to see him again. But everything they’d been through together was so worth it. He was so glad he’d saved Seungcheol from beating up a printer in the library.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Tumblr](http://www.lilacchocolate.tumblr.com)
> 
> all the smut in this chapter was so nasty i apologise i am a terrible christian
> 
> ANYWHO~
> 
> Some announcements:
> 
> 1- I love your comments but I'm leaving to go on holiday in like six hours, so I will be reading them, but my phone hates ao3 so I won't be able to reply, so please don't think I'm ignoring you! I'll reply when I get home ^^
> 
> 2- a nappy is the same as a diaper - I'm British
> 
> 3- THERE WILL BE ANOTHER ABO JEONGCHEOL FIC. It's all planned out (and I might write the first chapter whilst I'm on holiday if I can be bothered shushhhh) but I want to finish another fic first before I post it. The other fic is called the Adventures of the Silver Spyglass Crew if you want to keep an eye on it.
> 
> SOOOO I hope you enjoyed this fic. Literally planned it in five minutes. Hope to see you in the next one!
> 
> PS feel free to pester me on tumblr about jeongcheol/seventeen/my unhealthy obsession with the love of my life Hansol Vernon Chwe good night lads

**Author's Note:**

> [Tumblr](http://www.lilacchocolate.tumblr.com)


End file.
